Inattendu
by Lory05
Summary: Clarke Griffin, jeune serveuse de 18 ans dans un des bars les plus réputés de Polis va voire sa vie basculé après une rencontre plutôt inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous,je vous présente ma première FanFiction,bon ceci n'est pas vraiment le premier chapitre mais juste un avant goût,j'espère que vous serait indulgent avec la suite ( parce que je l'avoue les fautes d'orthographes et moi..),bref voici un petit résumé mais qui résume tous à fait bien ahah.

Clarke Griffin,jeune serveuse de 18 ans dans un des bars les plus réputés de polis va voire sa vie basculée après une rencontre inattendu un soir de service.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Le passé reste le passé

Bonjour a tous je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette FanFiction en espérant qu'il vous plaira,encore une fois si il y a des fautes je m'en excuse d'avance.

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à vous !

/

Je regarde ma montre,il est 22 h,cela fait à peine un mois que je travail pour ce bar et me voila encore une fois en retard,stupide métro,il faudrait vraiment que je pense à passé mon permis mais les circonstances fond que ce n'est même pas envisageable pour le moment,c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

Je rentre dans le bar et salut indra,je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir donné une chance de travailler pour elle, Arkadia est un des bars les plut réputés de Poliss et j'y travaille en tant que serveuse,rien de bien passionnant vous me direz mais j'aime beaucoup ce que je fait et ça me permet de ne pas penser à certaines choses..

Je me dirige donc dans l'arrière pièce et commence a revêtir ma tenus correspondant à mon job,rien de bien méchant juste un T-Shirt et un tablier noir avec le l'enseigne du bar cousu sur le flanc droit.

Il est 23 h maintenant et ma soirée et loin d'être terminé,la plus part du temps mon service se termine vers 2-3 h du matin si il n'y a pas de soirée a thème sinon dans ce cas la je finis bien trop tard,ou bien trop tôt,tous dépend de votre vision des choses, les soirées bien mouvementés pourraient en déroutés certains mais moi j'aime beaucoup ce que je fait,cela me permet d'extériorisé et de toute façon je préféré de loin les journées ou je ne m'ennuie pas à une journée ou je ne fait rien allongé dans mon canapé à regardé mon plafond et les mouches volées, même si il faut l'avoué une journée pareil de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne.

Je regarde la porte du bar s'ouvrir et reconnais de suite les deux silhouettes s'approchant de moi,je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voyant le faux sourire d'une de mes meilleurs amis je sent qu'elle à encore fait ou prévu quelque chose qui ne risque pas de me plaire..

Raven : Heyy Grifinnnn!

Clarke :Bonjour a toi aussi Raven.

Raven :Comment va notre serveuse préférée ?

Clarke : C'est sur que tu connais beaucoup de serveuse à part moi Rae.

Octavia : Je serais toi je ne serais pas si sur de toi Clarke..

Vu le regard noir que vient de lancer de Raven à Octavia,elle me cache probablement quelque chose,au tant retourné cette perche à mon avantages..

Clarke : Et bien alors Rae je vois que l'ont me cache des choses,petite cachottière !

Raven : Oui bon c'est bon de toute façon on est pas la pour parler de moi aujourd'hui.

Bon bah j'aurais essayer au moins,je me demande vraiment qu'est ce qu'elles ont mijotés toutes les deux.

Clarke : Une tequila pour la belle latina et une vodka pour mademoiselle Blake je présume ?

Octavia : Tu présume plutôt bien Griff.

Raven : Na na na ! N'essaie pas de détourné la conversation.

Clarke : Très bien.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore Raven ?

Raven : Déjà ne me Raven pas car je ne suis pas la seule responsable de ce qui va arrivé,comme tu le sais dans 1 semaine c'est ton anniversaire et..

Clarke : Raven !,tu sais très bien que je ne compte pas le fêter cette année !

Raven : Clarke tu nous a dis exactement la même chose l'année dernière..

Octavia : Elle à raison Clarke ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrête de vivre après tous ce qui lui ai arrivé,je sais que le fait que tu fête ton anniversaire sans lui te rappelle son absence mais sa fait deux ans qu'il est parti maintenant et il faut vraiment que tu surmonte ça et en plus tu n'est pas seule,nous sommes la nous.

Raven : Oui et il y a aussi tous les autres,Finn,Jasper,Monty,Luna,Bellamy,Lindcoln, et Murphy et Niylah même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre,on a tous été présent pour toi et on le seras encore,alors stp, pense y.

Clarke : Merci d'être la les filles,je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous et les autres,je vous aimes tellement,bon pour l'anniversaire c'est d'accord mais rien de bien grand juste nous dans une soirée tranquille okay ?

Octavia : On t'aime aussi Clarke.

Raven : Par contre pour ceux qui ai de la soirée tranquille…

/

Voilà le premier chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous aura mis de le bain de l'histoire,j'ai beaucoup hésité sur le sort de Jake et finalement j'ai décidé de le faire partir,ne vous inquiétez pas on va en apprendre plus sur son sujet au cous de l'histoire même si il est facile de deviné ce qui lui ai arrivé grâce à un ou deux indices dans ce chap.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle venue.**

Salut à tous! Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de cette Fanfiction, il arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu mais puisque je vient de finir le chapitre 3 je n'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre plus longtemps !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture a vous !

/

Je suis rentrer vers 3 h du matin et je me suis coucher sans prendre le temps de prendre une douche,en bonne marmotte que je suis le sommeil est très important pour moi et comme chaque jours je compte bien me faire une grasse matiné soirée d'hier à été plutôt calme hormis le fait que Raven m'ait raconté tous ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ma soirée d'anniversaire,moi qui voulais une soirée assez cool,chez moi entre amis je suis servis puisque mademoiselle à décidé de réserver l'Arkadia et à invité beaucoup plus de monde que prévu,je suis d'ailleurs sur que je ne vais même pas connaître la moitié des gens qui seront présent,fin bref du Raven tous craché quoi.

Je me réveille grâce ou à cause de mon téléphone qui sonne..Quand on parle du loup..

Clarke : Raven ! Sérieusement il est.. _( je regarde mon réveil)_ , 8H32 tu abuses,tu sais pourtant très bien a l'heure à laquelle je suis rentré,fin que nous sommes rentrées,qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout d'ailleurs?

Raven Bonjour a toi aussi blondie,quoi ? A oui moi sa va très bien merci de le demandé et toi ?

Clarke : pff ton humour est vraiment a revoir il serait peut être temps que tu t'en rende compte tu sais ?

Raven : Mon humour est très bien comme il est et je ne le changerais pour rien au monde,bon trêve de plaisanterie j'ai quelque chose à te demandé.

Clarke : Dis moi tout.

Raven : Bon comme tu sais j'ai invité pas mal de monde pour ta soirée dont Lisa

et vu qu'elle est avec Wells maintenant je voulais savoir si..

Clarke : Raven je te coupe tous de suite Lisa est mon amis aussi et avec Wells c'est du passé donc non sa ne me dérange pas du tout qu'il vienne.

Raven : Tu es sur parce que je peut leurs dire,je pense qu'ils comprendraient et..

Clarke : Raven je te promet que sa ne me dérange pas au contraire je suis contente pour eux.

Raven : D'accord je leurs dis que c'est okay alors, désolé de t'avoir réveillé blondie et on se voit toujours à l'Arkadia au soir ?

Clarke : Oui on est jeudi en plus je finis un peu plus de bonheur aujourd'hui donc on pourra sortir un peu, O' sera la ?

Raven : Oui,a ce soir alors.

Je raccroche et me lève pour allé préparer mon petit déjeuné,une fois réveillé il est impossible pour moi de me rendormir..Merci Raven. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si difficile à Raven et Octavia de comprendre que la relation entre Lisa et Wells ne me dérange et moi nous sommes certes restés 2 ans ensemble mais il était avant tous mon meilleur amis,je pense d'ailleurs que hormis les relations physiques c'est ce que nous étions,de simple amis,nous nous sommes quittés d'un commun accord et sommes restés plutôt en bon terme même si ce ne seras plus jamais pareil,Lisa est une bonne personne et je sais qu'elle sera bien pour Wells. Ça fait presque 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu je me demande a quoi il ressemble maintenant ?

La matinée se passe assez rapidement j'avais pas mal de boulot a faire à la maison,j'habite à une quarantaine de minutes de l'Arkadia donc ce n'est pas très pratique pour le trajet mais je m'y suis fait,heureusement que le métro existe sinon je ne sais pas comment je ferais,j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à déménagé,ce serait vraiment beaucoup plus facile mais mon job de serveuse ne me permet pas de me payer quelque chose de grand,j'ai donc songé à faire de la colocation,se serait vraiment la solution idéale,plus qu'a trouvé maintenant.

Il est 13h 30 quand Lincoln m'appelle,en plus d'être mon amis il travail également avec moi en tant que barman,pour me demandé si j'étais disponible pour le remplacer cette après midi car sa sœur que je ne connais pas vient d'emménager dans le coins et a besoins d'aide pour les meubles ,on ne peut pas dire que je suis une pro des cocktails mais je me débrouille plutôt bien après avoir passer plusieurs heures à le remplacé,j'ai donc accepté de suite en disant que cela ne me dérangé vais donc avoir une journée plutôt bien chargée aujourd'hui heureusement que je finis plus de bonheur sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait,je me serais probablement endormi debout ou même étalé sur le comptoir..

Je suis arrivée a l'Arkadia depuis environs 10 minutes,Lincoln me fait un debriefing des mélanges à effectués pour certains nouveau cocktails en attendant que sa sœur arrive le cherché,il nous parle rarement d'elle on sait juste qu'elle voyage beaucoup et change régulièrement de pays évitant un maximum les attaches depuis la mort de ses parents,nous avons tous été la pour Lincoln durant cette épreuve comme il l'a été pour moi un ans plus tard suite à la mort de mon père,le fait de pouvoir en parlé à quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose m'a beaucoup aidé et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour toute les fois ou il a été la pour moi,Octavia est vraiment tombé sur une perle rare,ils sont ensemble depuis 6 mois maintenant mais se tournaient autours depuis un petit moment déjà.

En pleine préparation de ce cocktail bleu turquoise dont je ne me rappelle déjà plus le nom,non mais sérieux je ne sais pas comment ils trouvent tous ces noms mais ils sont plus bizarre les uns que les autres,je ne vois pas renter la sœur de Lincoln,c'est seulement quand je le vois excité et courir dans les bras de sa sœur que je m'aperçoit de sa présence,après s'être dégagé de son étreinte je vois enfin de quoi à l'air cette mystérieuse nouvelle venue,elle ne lui ressemble pas plus que ça,elle a les cheveux brin,est assez grande et fine,elle a les yeux d'un vert perçant, je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu des semblables aux siens,je les vois avancés vers moi Lincoln tout sourire.

Lincoln : Clarke je te présente ma sœur,comme tu le sais elle vient d'emménagée ici et ne connaît personne à part moi alors autant te la présenté ahah.

Clarke _( tend ma main)_ : Enchantée je m'appelle Clarke.

Sœur de Lincoln: De même et je m'appelle Lexa.

/

Voilaaaa fin du second chapitre,on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Clarke ainsi que celui de Lincoln,l'arrivé de Lexa dans l'histoire…

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et merci a ceux ayant déjà commencé à suivre cette Ff,sa fait plaisir,je vous dis a bientôt pour le troisième chapitre: _ **Premier échange**_. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Premier échange.**

Bonjour a tous ! On se retrouve donc pour un troisième chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous plaira,en attendant je remercie tous ceux qui ont commencé ou continué à suivre cette Fanfiction,sa me fais vraiment plaisir,je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps bonne lecture a vous :)

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

La soirée tous comme la matinée est passez plutôt rapidement,entre mes cocktails aux noms imprononçable à faire,à servir,aux clients un peu trop bourrés et ceux qui se croient tout permis on peut dire que c'était une soirée assez mouvementé.

Lincoln m'a envoyé un message il y a cinq minutes environs pour me prévenir que sa sœur et lui n'allaient plus tardé et que pour me remercié de l'avoir remplacé cette après midi il allait terminé mon service du soir,je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine mais il a insisté donc je n'ai pas chipoté bien longtemps surtout que Raven et Octavia ne vont plus tardé à arrivés.

-Hey Clarke! _(s'avance vers le bars )_.

Clarke : Salut Bellamy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la,tu ne devais pas partir tous le mois de juillet ?

Bellamy : Si mais j'ai décidé de revenir un peu plus tôt pour profiter d'O avant que vous ne partiez en vacance.

Clarke : Ah d'accord mais tu sais ce n'est que deux semaines et si tu veux tu pourrais venir avec nous,la villa des Grims et assez grande, même trop.

Bellamy : C'est gentil de proposer,j'en parlerais à Octavia alors,merci.

Octavia : Alors grand frère on drague encore ma meilleure amie ?

Bellamy : _(rouge)_ Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur (prend dans ses bras),et non pas du tout,figures toi que je me faisais inviter par blondie pour venir avec vous en Australie.

Raven : _(faussement vexée)_ Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit d'appelé Clarke blondie Bell,mais ce serait avec plaisir pour les vacances.

Bellamy : Sa ne te déranges pas O ?

Octavia : Non pas du tout sa faisait longtemps que tu n'était pas partis avec nous.

Bellamy : Oui c'est vrai et il y aura qui d'autres ?

Clarke : _(rempli_ _s_ _les verres sur le comptoirs)_ Et bien tous le monde,Octavia,Raven,Lincoln,Monty,Harper,Niylah,Finn,Jasper bien évidement puisque c'est lui qui nous prête sa maison,Maya et moi,je crois avoir fait le tours.

Bellamy:Et bien dis donc sa en fait du monde tous ça !

C'est vrai que l'on se retrouve à beaucoup mais sa fait tellement de temps que l'on n'est pas partis tous ensemble,sa remonte à trois ans depuis on prépare ce voyage,chacun mettant dés qu'il peut de l'argent dans la cagnotte commune selon ses propres moyen, bien-sur sans Jasper on en seraient pas là,c'est lui qui nous prête une des villas de ses parents et qui à donné le plus d'argent,il a toujours était comme ça,pour lui l'argent n'est pas important plus que ça mais dés qu'il peut aider les autres il le fait sans hésité,et sans compté non plus,heureusement que ses parents ne disent rien en même temps avec la fortune qu'ils ont,ils ne doivent même pas s'en rendre compte.

Je vois Lincoln arriver au loin avec sa sœur et se dirigés vers nous,il embrasse furtivement Octavia,tous ça sous le regard de grand frère protecteur de Bellamy,au début il était contre leur relation et le faisait savoir mais au fil des mois il s'est vite aperçu que Lincoln était un vrai nounours et surtout qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour sa petite sœur.

Lincoln : Merci encore Clarke,je prend le relais,allez vous installé sur une table,je vous offre la première tournée !

Raven : Clarke faut que tu penses sérieusement à le remplacer plus souvent !

Clarke: En effet j'y songerai !

Nous nous dirigions donc tous vers la table se trouvant au fond du bar afin d'être plus tranquille,Lincoln s'est installé derrière le bar pour commencer notre commande Je remarque assez rapidement que sa sœur s'est installé au comptoir seule face Lincoln,je me dirige donc vers elle afin de lui demandé si elle veut se joindre à nous.

Clarke : Hey Lexa,tu veux te joindre à nous,mes amis et moi sommes installés un peu plus loin ?

Lexa : Salut Clarke,désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avec mon emménagement.

Clarke : Tu peut bien te poser dix minutes non ? Et puis c'est ton frère qui paie c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

Lincoln : Clarke tu es au courant que vous êtes devant moi et que par ce fait j'entends tous ce que tu dis ? ,et tu devrais y allé Lex je finis dans une heure environs on repartiras ensemble comme ça.

Clarke : _(amusée)_ Oups,désolé Lincoln, alors ?

Lexa : Très bien je te suis.

On va donc rejoindre mes mais au fond du bar,ils se sont installé face à la plus grande baie vitrée,le bar à était rénové sur un ancien pressing ou quelque chose comme ça, maintenant c'est un des endroits les plus fréquentés de Polis,Indra a vraiment fait un travail extraordinaire,tout à était refais a neuf,dans un style un peu rustique,à l'américaine avec des murs en briques rouges,des baie vitrées qui donne toutes la lumière sur la pièce en plein jour et une magnifique vision sur la rue marchande la nuit,il y a beaucoup de décorations sur certain murs notamment des peintures et des photographies de familles.

Je sent bien que Lexa n'est pas emballé plus que ça à se joindre a nous,elle semble être une personne plutôt renfermée sur elle-même,assez introvertis et qui n'exprime pas facilement ce qu'elle ressent,mais je me trompe peut-être après tous je la connais depuis à peine depuis 12 heures et est parlé avec elle pas plus de 20 minutes.

Clarke Hey tous le monde,je vous présente Lexa,c'est la sœur de Lincoln,elle vient d'arrivé à Polis et ne connaît personne,du coup je lui est proposé de venir boire un verre avec nous.

Raven Bienvenus parmi nous, je me présente Raven Rayes,surdouée depuis le plus jeune âge,futur première de promo en mécanique et l'amie la plus extraordinaire que tu pourras trouvé !

Octavia : Waouh,Raven sa va les chevilles ? Je m'appelle Octavia enchantée.

Lexa La petite amie de mon frère c'est ça ? Il m'a parlé de toi,je suis ravis de rencontré.

Raven : Bah alors Octavia tu rougis bien fortement tous d'un coup ahah !

Entre les conversations,l'alcool et les blagues de Raven,l'heure est passé plutôt rapidement,et il est temps pour Lincoln de fermer le bar. On a beaucoup discuté avec Lexa sans trop rentrer dans les détails en respectant le fait qu'elle n'aime pas trop ça, on a donc appris qu'elle avait 20 ans,qu'elle rentrée en seconde année de commerce et de droit en septembre dans l'Université de la ville,tous comme principalement la plus part d'entre nous,même si nous sommes tous dans des domaines différent,Raven en mécanique,Octavia et Finn dans le sport, Jasper et Monty en Informatique et Niylah et moi en mé autres sont sois dans d'autres Universités ou alors vont commencés la voie active comme Lincoln qui à décroché un rôle à plein temps à l'Arkadia.

A croire qu l'on risque tous de se voir encore pendant un bon moment.

/

Voilaaaa,chapitre un peu plus long que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous auras plus,n'hésitais surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre s'appelant: **Une amie.**

 _Réponse review : Love Bellarke: Merci beaucoup, et oui! J'espère te voir présent pour le prochain,à bientôt ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : **Une amie**

Salutttt à tous,on se retrouve avec un nouveaux chapitre, vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette Fic,et je vous en remercie,j'espère qu'elle vous plaie en tous cas n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez,et j'essayerai de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre.

Trêve de bavardage,je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous souhaites une bonne lecture,on se retrouve en bas !

/

 **POV Lexa :**

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à discuter avec Clarke et ses amies,Lincoln décide enfin de fermer le bar,on se dirige donc tous vers la sortis afin de se dire au revoir.

Raven : Bon la nuit tombe à peine et nous sommes en vacances,se serait dommages de s'arrêter la,il y une nouvelle boite qui s'appelle le Grondeurs qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes,je vous emmènes sa tente qui ?

Bellamy : Moi je suis okay,O' ?

Octavia : Si tu crois pouvoir te passer aussi rapidement de moi Rae c'est mal me connaître,chéri tu vient avec nous ?

Lincoln Non désolé mais je vais ramener Lex chez elle et après je rentre me reposé un peu,tu n'as qu'a venir dormir à la maison se soir,ne fait pas de bêtises surtout !

Octavia : _(embrasse)_ Jamais tu me connais voyons,très bien je viendrai,je ne restes pas longtemps promis !

Raven : Bon et bien je suppose que cela veut dire que tu ne vient pas non plus Lexa,Blondie ?

Lexa : Désolé mais j'aimerai continué à déballés quelques cartons avant demain.

Clarke : Ok je vient mais ne rentre pas tard non plus, j'ai eu une journée assez rempli et si vous ne voulez pas me porter jusqu'à chez moi c'est le mieux à faire.

Raven Ahah très bien,Bellamy pas de folies non plus c'est toi qui conduis et nous ramènes !

Bellamy : QUOI ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

Octavia Tous simplement parce que Clarke n'a pas le permis,qu'on est venu avec ma voiture et surtout qu'on compte profiter de cette soirée à se soûlées et danser entre meilleures amis !

Bellamy Je récolte donc le rôle de baby-sitter..Super.

Raven _(amusée)_ C'est tous à ton honneur Bell et ne t'en fait pas Blondie te réservera une danse !

Bellamy : Sérieux vous avez finis avec ça c'était il y a longtemps et puis ce n'est pas comme ci j'aurais eu des chances face a Niylah,Clarke tu ne dis rien ?

Clarke : J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps a ne plus les écoutés jacter sur ma vie personnel Bell,bon on se retrouve dans la voiture. _( se retourne vers Lexa et Lincoln)_ Bonne soirée à vous et au week-end prochain alors.

Lincoln et Lexa : Au week-end prochain !

Je les vois se dirigés vers la voiture d'Octavia et fait de même vers la voiture de Lincoln,cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas passé une soirée de se genre sans prise de tête à boire un verre,surtout en compagnie de personnes que je connais à je dois l'avoué que cela m'a fait un bien fou,je m'installe donc côté passager et Lincoln s'installe donc derrière le volant,d'habitude je ne suis pas très démonstratif en public mais quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu,depuis la mort de nos parents Lincoln, ma sœur et moi nous sommes éloignés,pas à cause d'une dispute ou quelque choses de ce genre mais juste par simple fait que nous avions tous les trois besoin de se ressourcé ailleurs,Lincoln est donc resté ici à polis ou résidez une de nos maison familiale, moi je suis repartie en Australie ou j'avais commencé mes études et notre sœur elle est parti quelque part en Europe,comparé à Lincoln on ne se donne pas beaucoup de nouvelle,mais on sait pertinemment que nous sommes tous les trois présent pour chacun d'entre nous s'il viendrait à avoir un soucis.

Lincoln Bonne soirée hein sa faisait longtemps,alors tu penses quoi d'eux ?

Lexa : Si s'est un question subtil pour me demandé comment je trouve Octavia,et bien je dirais qu'elle est un peu comme tu me l'a décrite,elle a l'air très gentille,posée et est très jolie.

Lincoln : Ma subtilité et donc à revoir alors ahah,oui et bien cette jolie brune est déjà réservé trouve toi en une autre !

Lexa : _(amusée)_ Pff n'importes quoi toi, tu sais très bien que je ne disais pas ça pour sa et de toute façon depuis Costia il n'y a eu personne et je ne compte pas changer cela,non plus sérieusement Linc,elle à l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien et je suis contente pour vous deux.

Lincoln : je sais je rigole,et elle l'est,sa était compliqué avec Bellamy au début mais maintenant tous vas bien,je suis content qu'il est accepté notre relation.

Lexa Il a l'ai un peu surprotecteur sur les bord non ? c'est l'ex à Clarke si j'ai bien compris ?

Lincoln : Oui mais il a toujours était comme ça et c'est pour cela que ses amies l'apprécie autant,et non pas du tous ils sont juste très amis,il fut un temps ou ils se tournaient autour,enfin que Bellamy tournait autours de Clarke,mais elle l'a toujours vu comme son grand frère donc il s'est vite résolu à abandonner.

Lexa : _(curieuse)_ A cause de cette Niylah ?

Lincoln : Oui entre autre Niylah est la première personne au quelle Clarke s'est rapproché depuis Wells et depuis elles se tournent autours aussi,pour le plus grand désarrois de Raven et Octavia qui ne l'aime pas plus que ça elle et son frère, mais dis donc tu es bien curieuse sur la vie de notre petite Blondie pour quelqu'un ni ne compte se rapproché de personnes pour le moment ?

Lexa : Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois,c'est juste que je ne sais pas elle à toujours le sourire et pourtant elle me semble..

Lincoln : Triste ?

Lexa : Oui entre autre,tu sais pourquoi ?

Lincoln : Oui mais même si tu es ma petite sœur et que je t'aime beaucoup,je ne pense pas que je devrait tous te raconter à son sujet,si tu te poses des questions tu auras des réponses au fur et à mesure que tu la coutoie,c'est une fille géniale avec un cœur un or et elle te parleras quand se seras le bon moment,tu devrais la contacté,une amie en plus ne fais de mal à personne Lex.

On arrive devant mon nouvel appartement,je dis au revoir à Linc et le remercie de m'avoir forcer à le suivre au bar pour rencontré ses amies et celle qui l'aime,elle à l'aire d'être une bonne personne mais se trompé sur les gens est courant de nos jours,je l'ai appris à mes dépend et jolie visage ou non je n'hésiterai pas à lui coller mon poing dans la figure si elle vient a faire souffrir mon grand frère !

Lincoln à raison cette Clarke m'intrigue réellement et je me demande vraiment ce que ce joli sourire peut bien caché,Lincoln à raison je devrais la recontacté,de plus on est parti pour se voir pendant un bon moment puisqu'on se retrouve dans la même université normalement l'année prochaine et que Raven m'a invité a son anniversaire la semaine prochaine,et mon frère n'a pas tord avoir une amie dans cette ville ou je ne connais personne ne me ferait pas de mal non ?

/

Voilaaaa, fin du chapitre 4,vous en avez pensé quoi ? Changement de POV,j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être une bonne idée d'avoir également le point de vue de Lexa dans cette histoire.

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plus et on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 5 qui s'appellera : **Nouvelle collègue.**

 _ **Info : On m'a récemment demandé quel était mon jour de publication,la réponse officielle est le mercredi,mais quand j'ai un ou plusieurs chapitres d'avance rien ne m'empêche de publié un peu plus tôt,un peu comme aujourd'hui puisque je vient de terminé un nouveaux chapitre.**_

 _Réponse aux Reviews :_

 _-MelleOcelote : Merci beaucoup,sa me fait plaisir que cette Fan te plaise,j'espère te retrouver bientôt sur un prochain chapitre :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :** **Nouvelle collègue**.

Hey ! Oui je sais j'ai déjà publié un chapitre cette semaine mais j'en ai encore un d'avance alors voila ahah,de plus ce n'est pas un chapitre extraordinaire,certes on en apprend un peu plus sur les pensées des filles mais il sert surtout à mettre en place une nouvelle idée de l'histoire,j'espère qu'il vous plaira tous de même et je vous retrouve en bas ;)

Les personnages de la séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

 **POV Clarke :**

Le week-end ainsi que le début de semaine se passe plutôt rapidement,principalement à refaire la même chose,me levé le matin du moins le midi,préparer le petit déjeuné,me préparé pour mon service,passé la soirée à servir des verres et recaler quelques personnes qui se croient un peu trop sur d'eux,puis rentrer vers 2/3 heures du matin et recommencer depuis le dé effet on peu dire qu'une bonne routine c'est installé dans ma vie,j'ai d'ailleurs pensé à plusieurs reprise de tous quitter sur un coup de tête,remplir un sac à dos du peu d'affaires qui me seraient utiles,prendre le bus direction nul part,m'installais dans une ville ou un village,dégoter un petit boulot de serveuse dans le bar du coin puis dés que cela ne mirais plus reprendre le car et faire de même dans un nouveau village,trouver un autre petit boulot au moins jusqu'à temps d'avoir assez d'argent pour repartir,et refaire de même encore et encore,pas d'attaches juste moi faisant le tour du monde afin de voire le plus de paysages possible,il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté Polis, certes je suis partis en vacances dans quelques endroits aussi beaux les uns que les autres et j'ai conscience que j'ai déjà beaucoup de chance de pouvoir me permettre cela,mais vivre dans un autre endroit que chez moi,que Polis me traverse souvent l'esprit,mais ici j'ai des responsabilités,j'ai mes amis,j'ai ma familles et j'ai mes études à finir,peut être qu'après avoir obtenus mon diplôme je partirai,où je ne sais pas mais après tous on n'a qu'une vie alors pourquoi pas ?

Ma réflexion me fait d'ailleurs un peu pensé à Lexa,j'ai appris cette semaine qu'elle avait résidé principalement en Australie où elle a commençait ses études mais qu'elle avait déjà visité de nombreux pays,d'un certain sens je l'envie pour cela,sa à l'air tellement plus simple de ne plus se prendre la tête et de juste vivre,mais d'un autre coté je ne peu m'empêcher de me dire que la situation est assez triste,je veut dire c'est bien un certain temps,de vivre ses rêves,de profité de sa jeunesse et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'attire tant dans ce potentiel voyage,oui parce que sa reste un voyage mais pour Lexa c'est un peu devenus sa façon de vivre,ne veut-elle pas se poser un jour ?,vivre dans une belle maison et construire une vie de famille ?

Ho et après tous je ne la connais pas plus que ça,je n'ai aucun droit de porté un avis sur sa vie,si c'est comme ça qu'elle se sent bien alors tant mieux pour elle ! Pourquoi je parlais de Lexa déjà moi ?

 **POV Lexa :**

On est jeudi aujourd'hui,j'ai terminé le déballage de mes cartons hier soir et l'appartement commence de plus en plus à ressembler à quelque chose,bien évidement j'ai encore quelques meubles à acheter et quelques décorations à ajouter mais le plus gros est fait et je suis plutôt satisfaite,Lincoln a d'ailleurs proposé de faire une petite crémaillère,il a dis je cite « Ce serait une bonne raison pour connaître le reste de mes amis et surtout une bonne raison pour inviter une certaine blonde »,je lui ai pourtant juste dis qu'elle m'intriguer l'autre soir dans la voiture en revenant du bar et rien de plus,je n'ai en aucun cas dis qu'elle me plaisait ou autre,même si je ne peut nier le fait qu'elle soit plutôt jolie à regardée,mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veut me la mettre dans mon mit ou envisager quelque chose avec elle..

Je l'ai revue deux trois fois cette semaine en allant voire Lincoln au bar,nous avons pas mal discutés en attendant la fin du service de mon frère,et j'ai appris certaine chose de sa vie,comme le fait qu'elle envisage de faire médecin comme sa mère mais plus particulièrement chirurgien pédiatrique,qu'elle avait longuement hésité entre cela ou un cursus d'art,je me suis d'ailleurs légèrement moqué d'elle en lui disant qu'il y avait une réelle différence entre les deux,j'ai appris qu'elle connaissait Octavia depuis le collège et Raven depuis l'époque des bacs à sable,se sont ses mots pas les miens,on a également beaucoup parlé de mes voyages et de ma vie en Australie,nous n'avons parlés ni l'une ni l'autre de notre famille et cela pour le mieux je pense,par ses liens avec Lincoln je sais qu'elle est au courant pour mes parents et qu'elle à d'ailleurs était pas mal là pour lui,je me demande pourquoi elle ne vis pas avec ses parents ? Sûrement un des raisons pour laquelle malgré ses sourires elle semble si triste..

Mon téléphone vibre alors que je suis en route pour rejoindre Lincoln au bar,on devait finir de faire quelques achats pour l'appart,notamment une télévision,une commode et quelques armoires,je me gare donc sur le bas côtés afin de pouvoir répondre au téléphone.

Lexa : Allô ?

Lincoln : Hey Lex,tu es déjà en route ?

Lexa : Oui je suis partis i minutes pourquoi ?

Lincoln : Ah mince,et bien on est jeudi et je n'y pensé plus mais ce jour la Clarke fini plus tôt et puisque on à toujours pas remplacé la serveuse qui est parti il y a deux semaines c'est moi qui récupère son service.

Lexa : Linc tu abuses,sa fait deux jours qu'ont avaient prévus d'y aller a deux parce qu'il te fallait quelques trucs aussi !

Lincoln : Désolé Lex..

Lexa : Et dis moi pour cette histoire de serveuse qui a déserté ,tu pense qu'Indra voudra bien me laissée une chance ? Se serai bien que je trouve un petit boulot pour les vacances,j'ai du temps à perdre et pas que je sois sur la paille hein mais un peu d'argent supplémentaire ne me ferais pas de mal.

Lincoln : Bah tant que t'es la tu n'as qu'a faire un essaie,Clarke et moi devions essayer de trouver quelqu'un et de la recruter avant la fin du mois,sachant qui tu es,elle n'y verra aucune objection je pense !

Lexa : Je ne suis donc pas venu pour rien tous compte fait !

Lincoln : En effet ahah,bon on t'attend,Clarke va se charger de te montrer les bases et je m'occuperai du reste.

Lexa : Sa marche merci beaucoup !

Lincoln : Ne t'emballe pas trop non plus Lex,si tu ne t'en sort pas faudra que l'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre,aller dépêche toi on t'attend !

Je rentre dans le bar et me dirige vers le comptoir,Lincoln essuie des verres,le bon cliché du barman quoi,et je vois Clarke à l'autre bout du comptoir parler une fille blonde,je me demande bien qui sa peut être,surtout pour la faire rire comme cela..

/

Re bonjourrr,alors il vous à plus ?, je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre,voire rien de très prenant mais on en apprend un peu plus sur les idéaux de Clarke,sur ce qu'elle aimerait faire de sa vie si elle n'était pas coincé dans la sienne,Lexa et Clarke se pose toutes les deux des questions l'une sur l'autre mais se les poserons t'elle vraiment en face un jour ? Mm je ne sais pas trop à vous de me le dire..

Mais qui est cette fille blonde qui fait rire notre petite Clarkie ?

On se retrouve bientôt pour le 6éme chapitre de cette Fanfiction qui s'intitulera : **«** **Enchantée...Ou pas.. »**

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _MelleOcelote : ahh sa m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver sur le chapitre précédent,contente qu'il t'ai plus,pour répondre à tes questions : faire plus un pov Clarke ou Lexa,franchement je ne sais pas vraiment je pense que je vais plutôt me laissé bercer par l'histoire et changer de Pov quand le moment est venu,après si je vois que cette façon là ne marche pas ou n'est pas apprécié je changerai,Est-ce que Clarke va invité Lexa pour les vacances..mm la suite de l'histoire te le dira ahah,je te dis à la prochaine :)_

 _Guest: Contente qu'elle t_ _e_ _plaise également,à bientôt :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 Enchantée...Ou pas..**

Bonjour cher lecteur ! Je vous présente le sixième chapitre,comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous retrouve en bas pour le petit débriefing !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

POV Lexa

Je m'avance vers mon frère qui est toujours en plein nettoyage de verres,il me souri en me voyant arrivé,je lui rend son sourire non sans détournées mes yeux de Clarke et de la fille à qui elle parle au bous du comptoir,celui ci étant assez grand je ne peut entendre ce qu'elle se dise,je dois vraiment avoir une curiosité maladive c'est pas possible,après tous qu'est ce que cela peut me faire de voire Clarke parlé a une fille,qui est plutôt jolie il faut bien l'avouer,qui l'a fait sourire comme je l'ai rarement vu sourire,et qui la regarde comme si elle voulait ou était plus que de simples amies,la conversations de Lincoln me revient alors en tête,cette fille doit certainement être Niylah..Mais pourquoi sa m'intéresse d'ailleurs ?

Lincoln me sort alors de ma rêverie en venant m'enlacer,que je déteste quand il fait ça !

Lincoln : Hey petite sœur,te voilant enfin on t'attendais,Clarke a acceptée de rester un peu plus longtemps malgré la fin de son service pour te montrer les bases du job,et ou se trouve le matériels dont tu auras besoins.

Lexa : Linc ! Tu vas arrêté de me prendre dans tes bras comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! Et tu sais je ne suis pas plus bête qu'une autre je sais très bien faire quelques cocktails,les mettre sur un plateau et les servirent en salle,surtout que Clarke a l'air plutôt occupé je ne voudrais pas la déranger..

Clarke : Tu ne me dérange jamais Lexa voyons !

Elle m'enlace également,c'est quoi leurs maniéres à tous de toujours me dire bonjour de cette façon !,je répond quand même à son étreinte,elle se recule un peu après ce geste d'affection,le sourire toujours collés au lèvres,elle a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui,probablement à cause de cette fille..En parlant du loup la voila qui s'approche de nous,je rêve ou elle vient de me lancé un regard noir ?

Niylah : Tu dois être Lexa je suppose,Clarke m'a un peu parlée de toi.

Je sais très bien qui elle ai mais après le regard qu'elle m'a lancée il est hors de question que je lui rende satisfaction !

Lexa: C'est exact,par contre ne le prend pas mal mais moi je ne sais absolument pas qui tues.

Deuxième regards noirs,je crois avoir obtenus la réaction que je désiré.

Clarke : Lexa je te présente Niylah,Niylah je te présente Lexa la sœur de Lincoln.

Elle tend sa main vers moi avec un sourire faussé au visage,à peine rencontré je ne l'apprécie déjà pas.

Niylah : Enchantée.

Lexa : _(sert la main)_ De même.

Ou pas…

Lincoln : Clarke tu lui montre ou elle peut se changé et tu commences à lui montrer en quoi consiste son job ? Je prendrai le relais après,je vais servir les nouveaux clients et je vous rejoint.A vendredi Niylah !

Elle doit être également invitée a l'anniversaire de Clarke..Super !

Clarke : Sa marche je m'en charge,tu vient Lex il y a des tenus dans l'arrière te laisse Niyl,on se voit demain de toute façon ?

Niylah : _(embrasse Clarke sur la joue)_ Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde Blondie !

Niylah s'en va non sans un regard appuyée sur Clarke et toujours un regard plutôt noir pour moi,je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut !

Je suis Clarke jusqu'à l'arrière boutique ou elle me tend un T-shirt et un short avec le logo du bar,tout comme celui qu'elle porte actuellement.

Lexa : Blondie hein ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Raven qui avait le droit de t'appeler comme ça ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Dison que Niylah fait exception à la règle,mais je la soupçonne de faire exprès pour énerver la latina qui me sert de meilleure amie,on ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'apprécie toute les deux,tous comme elle est Octavia n'apprécie pas son frère Murphy.

Lexa : Ne le prend pas mal mais elle à l'air un peu spécial en même temps,je peut te demander pourquoi ?

Clarke : Oui elle est spécial mais c'est ce qui fait que je l'apprécie,et disons que ce n'est pas un très bon exemple à suivre et qu'a une certaine époque je l'ai appris à mes dépend,mais mes amis et Niylah m'ont remise sur le bon chemin..

Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas très a l'aise de parlé de ça,je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passé avec ce Murphy et ce qui lui ai arrivé pour que ses amis décident de la remettre sur le _« bon chemin »,_ ma curiosité me fait encore défaut mais je décide tous de même de changé de sujet,je n'ai pas envie de la sentir gêner plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà,moi qui croyais avoir une vie plutôt difficile à gérer je me rend compte que certaines personnes en ont également si ne n'est pas pire que la mienne et pourtant ils arrivent encore à garder le sourire,certes probablement pas très vrai mais un sourire tous de même,au contraire de moi qui préfère me renfermer sur moi même et installé un voile au dessus de ce que je ressent,j'ai toujours agis comme ça et je pensais que c'était le meilleur a faire et pourtant en observant Clarke je me dis que je devrait peut être un peu plus m'ouvrir aux autres,les émotions ne sont peut être pas une faiblesses enfaîte ?

Lexa : Vous êtes ensemble toutes deux ?

Je ne peut m'empêcher de demander,je sais pourtant la réponse suite à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Lincoln mais j'aimerai entendre sa réponse tous de mê curiosité n'est jamais bien loin tous compte fait..

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis dans l'arrière boutique avec Lexa,on parle depuis un bon dix minutes maintenant,j'aurais aimé dire qu'on parle de tous et de rien rien mais se serait mentir puisque l'on parle principalement voir que de moi..

Clarke : Non pas du tout,et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

Est-ce que j'essaie de retourné la situation ? Non pas du tous je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez..

Je vois dans ses beaux yeux émeraude un brin de tristesse ?

Clarke : Ho désolé c'est peut être indiscret..

Lexa : (faible sourire) Indiscret ? Clarke sa fait dix minutes que je te poses des questions sur ta vie et je vient de me rendre compte que c'est moi qui est plutôt était indiscrète jusqu'ici alors c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser,mais pour répondre à ta question,je n'ai plus eu aucune relation depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Clarke :Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas,tu devrais peut être te changer maintenant Lincoln va se demandé ce que l'on fabrique,je t'attend derrière le bar.

Je part donc de l'arrière pièce afin de laisser toute l'intimité qu'il faut à Lexa pour se changer,elle est donc célibataire et n'a pas eu de relation depuis un petit moment..

Elle à l'air d'avoir un mauvais passé également,cela plus le décès de ses parents,nous avions décidément plus de points communs que prévu..

/

Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?,Est ce de la jalousie de la part de Lexa ou plutôt une bonne curiosité mal placé comme elle le dis ?,Arès quelque confessions supplémentaires sur la vie de notre blonde préféré c'est Lexa qui décide qui serait peut être temps de plus s'ouvrir et d'enfin enlever le voile servant de filtre à ses émotions,mais plus facile a dire qu'a faire..

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus et que sa ne vous dérange pas de ne pas voire de suite du Clexa,je sais que c'est le ship principal de cette Fan mais pas de précipitation sa viendra, on ma demandé si je comptais faire d'autre ship,je pense que la réponse et oui mais je ne sais pas encore qui mise a part Linctavia,alors je vous propose de me donner des idées et est-ce que vous voulez que je développe leur relation également ?

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le septième chapitre qui s'appellera : **L'autre**

réponse aux reviews

Guest : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu alors,merci pour ta reviews,et à bientôt j'espère !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : L'autre **

Salut Salut,de retour pour un septième chapitre,j'espère que la Fan vous plaie,en tous cas pour ce qui est de moi j'ai de plus en plus d'idées pour les prochains chapitres,en espérant que vous soyez présent,puisque c'est grâce à vous que je la continue,alors encore merci pour ceux qui continuent de me suivre !

Je vous laisse donc à ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous vous plaira.

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

 **POV Clarke:**

Cela fait maintenant une bonne heure que je montre les bases du Job à Lexa et lui explique le fonctionnement de certaines machines,elle à l'air assez à l'aise avec tous cela,comme ci se n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le est actuellement entrain de réaliser un de ces Cocktails auquel il a fallu plusieurs heures de patience à Lincoln pour me faire retenir les bon ingrédients et les bonnes mesures à verser,et pourtant je n'ai du les monter qu'une seule fois à Lexa et il faut dire qu'elle s'en sort plutôt voir vraiment bien.

Clarke :Lexa ?

Lexa ? _(souri)_ Clarke ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Je te soupçonne réellement d'avoir déjà travailler en tant que serveuse/barmaid tu sais,tu est vraiment à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui n'aurais jamais exercer se métier.

Lexa : Alors tu soupçonne plutôt bien ahah,en même tant je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'avais jamais exercer je te ferais dire !

Clarke : Disons que sa m'aurais évité de passer une heure à te monter des choses que tu devais probablement connaître.

Lexa : Non détrompe toi sur ça,il me fallait une bonne piqûre de rappel,la dernière fois que je me suis retrouver derrière un bar remonte à il y a peu plus d'un ans,quand je me trouvais encore en Australie,une amie à moi avait besoin d'un peu aide durant les vacances alors je me suis portée volontaire,disons que j'ai appris pas mal de petites choses en deux semaines mais pas assez pour en faire un temps plein.

Clarke : Je me sent tous de suite moins inutile ahah.

Lexa : Tu es loin d'être inutile Clarke ne dis pas ça.

Je me met soudainement à rougir,je ne sais même pas pourquoi,il faut dire que sa phrase était assez subjective et je crois que la manière qu'elle a de prononcer mon prénom n'arrange en rien la façon dont mes joues sont entrain de se teinter,je la connais depuis deux semaines à peine et elle arrive déjà à me faire réagir de cette sorte..

Clarke : _(gênée)_ Et bien merci,enfin je crois.

Lexa _: (amusée)_ Seriez vous entrain de rougir mademoiselle Griffin ?

Clarke : Quoi ? Euh non..fin oui,fin c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Lexa : Mais je ne crois rien du tout justement ahah,bon changeons de sujet se sera mieux pour tes jolies petites jouent qui deviennent de plus en plus rouge !

Lincoln : Jolies hein ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Ok bon je crois que c'est a mon tout de rougir maintenant,merci Lincoln..

Clarke : Et bien je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant ahah !

Lincoln : Merci d'être resté un peu plus longtemps pour chaperonné cette personne qui me sert de petite sœur Clarke,je prend le relais pour le reste.

Lexa : Cette personne qui me sert de petite sœur ! Sérieusement ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas Linc,c'était une très bonne élève,bon et bien je vais me changer et j'y vais,on se voit demain de toute façon ?

Lincoln : Oui bien-sur qu'on sera la, pour 20heure c'est bien ça ?

Clarke: C'est ça,du moins selon Raven.

Lincoln Je viendrai un peu plutôt pour pouvoir lui donner les clé du bar de toute façon,elle a vraiment de la chance qu'Indra vous apprécies,c'est bien la première fois que que le bar est réservé une soirée entière.

Clarke: En effet,je me demande comment les filles s'y sont prises pour la faire acceptée.

Lincoln : Moi aussi mais bon tu les connais !

Clarke : Malheureusement oui,tu vient toujours me chercher à l'appart demain ?

Lincoln : Non se sera sûrement Niylah,puisque je dois amenés Octavia chercher le reste des boissons pour la soirée.

Clarke Oh elle ne m'a pourtant rien dis tous a l'heure.

Lincoln : (amusé) A vrai dire je crois qu'elle n'est même pas encore au courant elle même !

Lexa : Je pourrais venir te chercher moi si tu veut ?

Merde pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi..en plus c'est sur qu'elle va me dire non,elle dois sûrement préféré que se soit l'autre qui vienne la chercher..

Clarke : Ho..Et bien si t'ai sur que cela ne te dérange pas c'est d'accord pour moi,sa évitera à Niylah de faire un trop grand détour,mais attend sa te fais un sacré détour aussi tu es sur de toi ?

Lexa Bien-sur si je te le proposes c'est que sa ne me dérange pas,tu as mon numéro maintenant tu m'enverras ton adresse et je viendrai vers 19h40 je pense que sa devrait être bon.

Clarke : Je le ferais,merci beaucoup en tous cas,je vous dis a demain alors !

Après cette changée et nous avoir une dernière fois salué elle se dirige donc vers la sortie,téléphone dans une main et carte de bus dans l'autre,elle à pourtant l'âge de conduire alors pourquoi s'obstine t'elle a prendre le bus ? Encore une des nombreuses questions à son sujet dont je n'ai pas la réponse,et je sais très bien que Lincoln ne me répondra pas si je lui demande,il trouvera encore comme excuse le fait que si je veut des réponses je les auraient en temps voulus et quand je lui demanderai de mon propre chef,néanmoins si elle n'a pas le permis ou si elle ne veut pas l'avoir qui plus est,elle pourrait au moins prendre un logement plus prés de son travail,du centre ville ou même de l'université dans laquelle nous allons nous trouver l'année prochaine,il y aura bien des internats mais bon se serait dommages d'y aller sachant qu'elle pourrait avoir son propre chez sois, je pense que je lui poserai la question demain quand j'irai la chercher pour sa soirée d'anniversaire après tous se n'est pas une question personnel,du moins je ne pense pas et cela nous fera un bon sujet de discutions pour le trajet de chez elle jusqu'au bar.

Après une bonne demi heure avec Lincoln à revoir principalement se que Clarke m'a montré et me donner quelques autres conseils au sujet des machines et de certaines demande que quelques clients pourraient me faire je décide à mon tour d'aller me changer afin de repartir chez moi,je récupère donc mes affaires que j'avais précédemment déposés dans un des casiers mis à ma disposition,notamment mon téléphone que j'avais laisser précieusement dans la poche de ma veste,je suis étonné de découvrir quelques messages notamment celui de Clarke.

 _ **-Clarky :**_

 _Hey Lex,encore merci de venir me cherché demain,j'espère vraiment que sa ne te dérange pas,je t'ai mis mon adresse en pièce jointe,bonne soirée à toi ;)_

 _ **-Moi**_

 _Comme je t'ai dis Clarke sa ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire sa me permettras de ne pas arriver seule surtout qu'a part vous je ne vais connaître personnes,je t'enverrai un message quand je partirai,bonne soirée à toi aussi ;)_

 _ **-Clarky :** _

_Encore merci alors et tkt pas tu pourras rester avec moi si tu veut de toute façon connaissant les filles je ne pense pas que je vais connaître beaucoup de monde non plus mdrrr,aller je t'embête pas plus longtemps,bisouss._

Après une bref conversation je range mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans,dis au-revoir à Lincoln et prend la route pour rentré chez moi,je vais me coucher assez de bonheur en sachant que la soirée de demain ne me permettra pas de le faire.

/

Re bonjourrr ! Alors est ce que ce chapitre vous à plus ? L'anniversaire arrive à grand pas,en espérant que tous se passe bien…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache votre aperçue sur se chapitre ou sur la FF en général,ou si vous avez des questions à me poser je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre,je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le huitième chapitre qui s'intitulera _**L'anniversaire**_

 _Réponse aux reviews_

 _- MelleOcelote  Ahhh,sa me fait plaisir de te retrouver encore une fois,j'attends toujours ta petite reviews à chaque chapitre,et je te remercie vraiment pour ta présence ! _

_Pour répondre a tes questions,pour Niylah sachant que Clarke lui à parlé de Lexa,jalousie of course !,pour tes autres ship,merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir répondu la dessus,je suis d'accord pour le Linctavia bien évidement,le Kabby qui viendra par la suite,voir même plus vite que prévu,pour ce qui est du ranya c'est vrai que j'aime bien se ship aussi mais j'hésite encore un peu à l'inclure,les prochains chapitres m'aiguilleront sû te remercie encore une fois pour ton commentaire et je te dis à la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : L'anniversaire Partie 1**

Heyyyy,de retour pour un nouveau chapitre,oui je sais on est pas mercredi mais je voulais vous faire une petite surprise ahah,vu le titre je pense que vous savez déjà de quoi va parler ce chapitre alors je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et je vous dis à dans quelques minutes en bas :)

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

 **POV Clarke :**

 _-The club isn'n the best place to find a lover so the bar is where i go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow. (Shape of you Ed Sheeran)_

Je me réveille au son de mon téléphone,en sachant au préalable qui se trouve de l'autre côté du fil,en même tant se n'est pas trop compliqué de le savoir puisque se sont toujours elles qui m'appelles les premières.

Clarke : Allo ?

Raven/Octavia : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Merciii les filles !

Raven : Alors Clarky prête pour se soir ?

Clarke : C'est pas trop comme si j'avais eu le choix Rav,mais oui mine de rien sa me fait quand même plaisir que vous ayez organisé ça pour moi.

Octavia : J'espère bien parce que on a tous prévu,un bel endroit,des dizaines de personnes,de l'alcool qui coulera a flot,de la superbe musique,quelques petit cadeaux,il ne manquera plus que ta présence et se sera le plus bel anniversaire que tu auras vu !

Clarke: (souffle) En effet se n'est pas comme si je vous avez demandé un truc plutôt simple hein ?

Raven Row ne souffle pas Blondie,tu verras sa va te plaire.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas les filles,merci pour tout.

Octavia : C'est normal,aller profites bien de ta journée parce que nous on te réserve ta soirée ahah,à tout à l'heure baby

Clarke : A tous à l'heure les filles je vous aimes !

Raven/Octavia : Nous aussi !

Après avoir raccrocher avec mes deux meilleures amies je décide de faire un tour sur mon téléphone afin de répondre aux quelques personnes m'ayant souhaiter mon anniversaire également,tous mes amis me l'on souhaité,j'ai même reçu un message de Lexa qui me confirmer par la même occasion qu'elle viendrai bien me chercher ce soir un peu avant 20 heures.

La journée se déroula plutôt bien tous contre tous attente,d'habitude à cette période tous comme aux périodes de fin d'année c'est toujours un peu compliqué pour moi à cause de l'absence de mon père,c'est dans des événement comme mes anniversaires,noël ou la nouvelle année,que l'on voit qu'il manque une personne au bout de la table,cette même personne qui était le premier à te prendre dans ses bras,cette même personne qui trouvé toujours les bons mots quand tu étais triste,cette même personne qui était présent dans les moments les plus important de ta vie et qui pouvait mettre sa vie de coté pour rentre la tienne meilleure,et c'est la qu'on s'aperçoit que toutes ses petites choses de la vie que tu ne faisait qu'avec cette personne sont maintenant irréalisable puisque la vie en a décider autrement,qu'a cause d'un simple fait,d'une seule demande,de simples mots,et d'un malheureux accidents tu ne pourras jamais voire cette personnes et que ta vie en seras affecter a tous jamais,tu commence avec le dénis ,la tristesse,puis vient la colère,la culpabilité,l'impuissance et tu te retrouves à faire de mauvais choix,à prendre de mauvaise décisions,à te renfermer sur toi même et à ne plus voire le monde qui t'entoure,mais c'est dans ces circonstances la aussi qu'avec le temps tu peut voire qui sont tes véritables amis,ta véritable famille,ceux qui t'on aidé à remonté la pante et non à la descendre,ceux qui ne t'accable pas avec tes mauvais choix mais qui te montre,ou re- montre le bon chemin,et c'est grâce à des gens comme ça,à Raven,Octavia,Lincoln,Niylah,Bellamy et tous les autres que je me rend compte que sans eux,je ne serais pas ici,à attendre patiemment le soir afin de fêter mon anniversaire,non sans eux je ne serais déjà probablement plus de ce monde,j'aurais déjà lâcher prise et abandonner,ce que eux n'ont pas fait avec moi.

C'est donc avec ces quelques pensées triste et une touche d'impatience pour la soirée à venir que je commence à me préparé,une bonne douche une jolie robe blanche offerte par Octavia et dont Raven m'a un peu beaucoup forcer à mettre se soir parce que je site cela met mes jolies formes en valeurs,une coiffure assez basique consistant en une simple tresse rabattue sur mon épaule gauche,et une touche de maquillage,ni trop ni pas assez juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre mes yeux en valeurs également,il faut dire que je ne suis pas se genre de personne qui fait tous pour se montrer aux autres,j'aime rester simple et surtout resté moi même,si Raven ne m'aurais forcer la main avec cette robe je peut vous dire que j'y serais probablement allé avec un simple jeans noir et un T-shirt de ce qui a de plus basique,pas que je n'aime pas les robes ou quoi,disons juste que je n'y vais pas pour plaire a quelqu'un alors autant restée moi même,mais Raven étant Raven je n'arrive jamais a lui dire non,comme Octavia d'ailleurs mais ça je pense que vous l'avez remarqué puisque j'ai accepté de fêter mon anniversaire en comité un peu plus conséquent que prévu.

C'est pour cela que je me retrouve dont dans ma petite robe blanche,sac à main sur mon épaule opposé à celle ou mes cheveux retombe,et affaire de rechange dans un petit sac,oui car me connaissant soirée d'anniversaire+amis fêtard +alcool+ robe blanche je ne pense pas que ça soit très es actuellement 19h30,Lexa m'a envoyé un message il y a de ça 10 minutes pour me dire d'être prête car elle prenait la route,je l'attend donc assise sur mon canapé filtrant le reste des messages que j'ai reçu sur mon téléphone.

Je suis tellement prise par celui ci que je n'entend même pas le coup de Klaxon venant de l'extérieur.

 **POV Lexa :**

C'est l'anniversaire de Clarke aujourd'hui,je lui ai envoyé un message se matin afin de lui souhaité mais également afin de lui confirmer que se sera bien moi qui viendrai la chercher se soir à la place de Niylah,habillé d'un jeans noir,d'un T-shirt Blanc et d'une veste en cuire le recouvrant je me dirige donc direction chez Clarke après lui avoir envoyé un message lui disant que je prenait la route.

Cela fait deux fois que je klaxonne devant chez elle mais toujours aucune réponse,je me dirige donc vers sa porte d'entrée afin de sonner,après quelques secondes d'attente elle m'ouvre enfin la porte et la Whaou !,elle est habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche la mettant tous à fais en valeur,lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux,et laissant découvrir seulement le haut de sa poitrine laissant place à notre imagination pour deviné la suite.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Lexa ? Ouou Lexa tu m'entend ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?pourquoi je la regarde de cette façon moi,je revient à moi seulement après voir une main passer à plusieurs reprises devant mes yeux.

Lexa : _(gênée) :_ Hein ?..Heu non,fin Oui je t'entend..Tu es..heu magnifique Clarke.

Et me voila maintenant en train de bégayer comme une enfant,décidément cette fille aura raison de moi.

Clarke : Ho et bien merci,tu n'es pas mal non plus je dois dire.

Je relève mes yeux vers les siens après sa phrase,car oui juste avant je trouver d'un coup mes pieds très très intéressant.

Lexa : Ho et encore joyeux anniversaire enfaîte !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Merci.

Lexa : Pas de quoi,on devrait peut être y aller si on ne veut pas avoir deux tornades brunes nous sauter dessus parce qu'on est arrivé deux minutes en retard à l'anniversaire de la princesse.

Clarke : Bien commandante !

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Commandante hein ?

Clarke : Princesse hein ?

Tous sourire nous nous dirigeons donc vers ma voiture,en bonne gentlewoman je lui ouvre la portière et cours de l'autre côté de la voiture afin de m'installai derrière le volant.

/

Re bonjourrrr cher lecteurs,alors ce chapitre vous en avez pensez quoi ?,on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Clarke,juste un peu mais sa va venir avec la suite de l'histoire ne vous en faîtes pas,Lexa qui perd tous ces moyens devant notre jolie Clarkie si ça se n'est pas cute,sincèrement je ne pensais pas écrire autant sur « l'avant anniversaire » mais il me semblait important de commencés à parler de ce que ressentais Clarke vis a vis de son défunt père,c'est pour cela que je vais faire ce chapitre en plusieurs une fois le clexa arrive doucement mais sûrement alors j'espère sue ça ne vous dérange pas si je prend les choses en douceur.

Une grandee conversation dans la voiture,un anniversaire,une arrivée inattendu qui va tous bouleversé ? c'est ce que vous découvrirai dans le prochain chapitre !

Le prochain chapitre fera plus que le double de mes chapitre habituels,il se concentre sur l'anniversaire bien évidement mais je n'ai pas décrit celui ci plus que ça,car il y aura beaucoup de conversation comment dire intéressante,fin je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review,je vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre,merci également aux nouveaux qui ont commencé à suite cette histoire ainsi que moi même,en espérant qu'elle vous plaît :)

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Edas44 : Oui une petit rapprochement,comme je l'ai dis sa va arrivé doucement mais sûrement !,merci pour ta reviews et à bientôt !_

 _MelleOcelote : Je suis vraiment contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent,oui les filles sont de plus en plus proches c'est le cas de le dire,à toi aussi tu apprécie la Jalousie de Lexa?Dans beaucoup de Fan que je vois c'est souvent l'inverse alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas,pour ce qui es des informations durant le trajet en voiture il va malheureusement devoir attendre le prochain chapitre,mais il arrivera bientôt,je te remercie beaucoup comme d'habitude pour ta présence et tes reviews auxquels j'adore répondre,à très bientôt !_

 _Dragoncila : Merci pour la reviews,à la prochaine !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Hey,nouveaux chapitre avec un petit changement de programme,je vous avez annoncé dans le chapitre précédent un trésss long chapitre résumant la conversation dans la voiture,l'anniversaire et qu'il y aurait une arrivé inattendu,mais j'ai changer d'avis sur la publication du chapitre,j'ai décidé de la couper un deux tellement il était long,donc se chapitre se basera sur la conversation en voiture et le prochain sera sur l'anniversaire plus en général que j'essayerai de développé d'avantages ce qui n'étais pas le cas avant,assez parler je ne vous en dis pas plus et on se retrouve en bas,bonne lecture a vous !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous venons tous juste de partir de chez Clarke,nous avons donc environs 15 minutes de routes avant d'arriver chez moi afin de récupéré son cadeau,j'espère vraiment que sa lui plaira,après tous je ne la connais pas tant que ça alors je peut très bien avoir taper à côté..,en contant les 5 minutes de chez moi jusqu'au bar cela fait que l'on à environs 20 minutes de routes,assez pour pouvoir discuté de tout et de rien en soit mais ce n'est pas se que je veut faire,je veut apprendre à la connaître,savoir qui elle est réellement,savoir ce que cache son sourire qu'elle expose comme un masque afin de se protéger.

Lexa Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu habites aussi loin de tout,tu prend vraiment le bus tous les jours pour venir au centre ville ?

Clarke _(rigole)_ Bah oui ahah je ne vais pas venir en trottinette non plus Lex !

Lexa : Row tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire Clarke,et pour l'université tu va faire comment ?

Clarke : Et bien je vais prendre le bus également,se n'est pas comme ci j'avais le choix,mais quand je finirait tard ou que j'aurais beaucoup de boulot je pourrais toujours pensé à prendre une chambre étudiante, ou a squatter chez une des filles,se ne serait pas la première fois.

Lexa : Mais sa te ferait un loyer à payer pour rien.

Clarke : En effet mais il n'est pas trop cher,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'habite ici,avec le boulot du bar sa me permet de mettre pas mal d'argent de coté et même si il est éloigné de tout je ne peut pas me permettre de dépenser beaucoup plus en loyer.

Lexa : Ah oui je vois et tes parents ne peuvent pas t'aider la dessus ?

J'attends sa réponse mais rien ne vient je me retourne alors vers elle afin de voir ce qui ne vas pas et la je le vois,ce regard triste et je m'en veut de lui avoir poser la questions,sur le coup je n'ai pas réagis mais il est vrais qu'elle ne m'a encore jamais vraiment parler de ses parents,qu'est ce que je peut être idiote des fois !

Lexa : Ho heu je suis désolé Clarke,sa va ?

Clarke : _(me regarde)_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas sa va,pour répondre à ta question,je ne parle plus vraiment à ma mère et mon père et bien..heu.. il est parti.

Je la regarde encore une fois désolé et pose ma main qui me sert à utilisé le levier de vitesse sur son avant bras,elle ne parle plus à sa mère et son père est parti,voila ce que cache se sourire mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis certaine que l'histoire va beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'elle me dis la,mais je ne veut pas la rendre plus mal qu'elle ne l'ai actuellement nous ne sommes pas encore assez proche pour que je me permettre de poser d'avantages de questions et comme me le dirais Lincoln je l'apprendrai au moment voulu,et son père qui est parti je me demande bien dans quel circonstance,je veut dire il est parti,il l'a abandonné ou est ce qu'il n'est plus parmi nous ?

Me sentant mal d'avoir aborder cela je décide donc de changer de sujet.

Lexa : Ho encore désolé,je ne voulais pas te rendre mal,mais je ne peut que comprendre ce que tu ressent vis à vis de ta mère,se n'est probablement pas exactement la même chose mais j'ai eu moi aussi quelques différents avec mon père qui n'ont fait que détériorer notre relations aux fils des années..

Clarke Ho.., et est-ce que je peut te demander pourquoi ?

Lexa : Bien-sur,rien de bien dramatique en sois,juste quelques différence d'opinions je dirais,il était propriétaire d'une grande société et puisque Lincoln était partir vivre ailleurs,ici qui plus est,et que notre sœur aîné est partis également,il voulait que se soit moi qui reprenne le flambeau on va dire,j'ai refusé et disons qu'il est passé par différent moyen pour me faire comprendre que ma décision ne lui plaisait pas,je l'ai assez mal vécu à l'époque et avec mon frère et ma sœur qui n'était plus là,c'était encore plus compliqué..

 **POV Clarke :**

Je la regarde d'un air triste et compatissant,décidément nous avons plus de points communs que je ne le pensais,et c'est malheureux à dire mais je pense que j'arrive de mieux en mieux à comprendre pourquoi elle se renferme autant,elle n'a pas eu une vie et un passé facile et parfois se couper du monde peut paraître être une bonne solution,l'ayant moi même vécu durant les premiers mois qui ont succédais aux décès de mon père.

Clarke : Et comment tu as fait pour surmonté ça ?

Lexa _(avec un faible sourire)_ L'amour,du moins c'est ce que je pensais être mais se n'était encore que désillusion..bon on est arrivé chez moi je revient j'ai oublié ton cadeau tous a l'heure.

Clarke : Un cadeau ? Mais tu n'a pas à m'achetai de…

Elle es partie..elle est vraiment partie..

Je laisse tomber une petite larme après m'être assuré qu'elle était bien partis,son comportement et donc bel et bien une conséquences direct de ce qu'elle à vécu,sa relation compliqué avec son père,sa relation amoureuse qui ne s'est pas très bien terminé et puis le décès brutal de ses parents qui n'arrange en rien la situation,tous ça à crée la femme solitaire qu'elle est actuellement,du moins seulement en apparence puisque quand on creuse un peu et qu'on ne reste pas fixer sur notre première impression on peu constater qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme cela,c'est même tous le contraire..

Tellement plonger dans mes pensées je ne me suis même pas aperçue que Lexa était de nouveau dans la voiture.

Lexa C'est bon princesse on peu y allé !

Clarke Arrête de m'appeler comme ça veux tu.

Lexa : D'accord Princesse.

Je la regarde faussement vexée.

Clarke : Lex sérieusement ?

Lexa _(rigole)_ Aller boude pas et prend ton cadeau,je te le donne maintenant,comme ça si sa ne te plais pas je ne me ridiculiserai pas devant tous le monde !

Clarke Pff t'es vraiment bête !

Elle me tend alors une enveloppe,je la prend et l'ouvre tous doucement afin de ne pas abîmer son contenus,elle me regarde avec son sourire moqueur et je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire a mon tour,sérieusement comment c'est possible de se sentir aussi bien en compagnie d'une personne que l'on connaît à peine,à presque se sentir plus proche que certaines personnes que l'on connaît depuis des années.

Lexa : Bon arrête de rêvasser princesse et ouvre la on est presque arrivé !

En effet je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'on était presque arrivé dans la rue ou se trouve l'Arkadia,j'ouvre donc l'enveloppe et la..

Clarke : Co..comment ?

Lexa : Je te l'ai dis si sa ne te plaît pas tu peux l'offrir a quelqu'un hein..

Clarke : Quoi ! Mais non c'est génial comment tu as fait pour dégoter ça,sa fait une éternité que je veut y aller à cet exposé mais les places sont toujours complètes !

Lexa : Disons que j'ai quelques sources,et l'une d'entre elle me devait un petit service et quand on sait parlé l'autre fois au bar tu m'a dis que malgré que tu aller faire médecine ,ton domaine de prédilection à toujours était l'art,alors quand tu m'a invité à ton anniversaire j'ai tous de suite pensé à mon amis qui travaille dans se domaine la et il à su m'obtenir les places en moins d'une semaine.

Je n'arrive pas à décroché mon regard d'elle,c'est juste incroyable ce qu'elle à fait là,les places pour la galerie en questions sont toujours indisponible tellement la galerie est réputé,elle se trouve à une heure d'ici et la seule fois ou j'y suis allé c'était avec mon père un peu avant qu'il ne meurt..

Clarke : Lexa..c'est génial..tu es génial..merci infiniment,tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis heureuse de ce cadeau !

Lexa c'est normal Clarke ne t'en fait pas pour ça,c'est aussi pour te remercié d'avoir était la pour Lincoln quand je ne pouvais pas l'être,il m'a dis à quel point tu l'avais aidé quand nos parents sont décédés..J'espère que la deuxième personnes seras aussi contente que toi en tous cas.

Clarke: _(confuse)_ Comment ça la deuxième personnes ?

Lexa : _(souri)_ Il y a deux tickets.

Je regarde dans l'enveloppe pour vérifié ses dires et en effets il y a bien deux tickets.

Clarke : Ho alors.. voudriez vous bien m'accompagnai mademoiselle Woods,en remerciement de ce généreux cadeau !

Lexa Ho et bien si vous insisté mademoiselle Griffin se serait avec plaisir que je vous accompagnerai !

On parle encore un petit moment de la galerie, elle ma vraiment offert un cadeau merveilleux ,je ne serais même pas décrire ce que je ressent actuellement,moi qui croyait avoir affaire au début à une personne froide et introvertis je me retrouve avec une personne incroyable au cœur en or,c'est d'ailleurs bizarre le fait qu'elle est deux personnalité comme cela,quand elle est avec moi elle est juste parfaite alors qu'au début ou quand elle est avec d'autres personnes elle est plutôt froide.

Clarke : Encore merci Lexa,pour tout.

Je lui fait un bisous sur la joue,sans m'attarder d'avantages et sort de la voiture en sachant que nous sommes arrivés,je regarder derrière mon épaule et vous qu'elle se trouve toujours derrière le volant,je fais donc demis tour et rouvre ma portière.

Clarke Je sais que je vous fait de l'effet commandante mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par mes deux meilleures amis pour être en retard à mon propre anniversaire alors si vous voulez bien !

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi cette phrase est sorti de ma bouche,en tous cas je ne suis pas la seule à être gênée de celle ci quand je vois l'état de Lexa,cette soirée s'annonce définitivement très prometteuse..

/

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?,on en apprend enfin un peu plus sur Lexa ainsi que sur le passé de Clarke,les questions vont commencés à obtenir des réponses..

J'espère que se chapitre vous auras plus en tous cas ;)

 **Question du jour** : Happy ending or not ?, sérieusement la fin n'est pas du tous encore écrite et pourtant cette question me trotte la tête depuis presque le début de la FF,alors pourquoi pas récolté quelques avis la dessus de la part de mes très cher lecteurs !

Bien évidement j'accepterai toutes critiques du moments qu'elles soient constructives !

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour la suite de ce chapitre :)

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _MelleOcelote:Merci pour ta reviews !,c'est notamment grâce à ta reviews précédente que j'ai décidé de réécrire le chapitre de l'anniversaire entre guillemet afin de mieux le détailler,et d'apporter plus de contenu à celui-ci,pour répondre à ta question sur Costia ou Finn,non eux je les réserves pour la suite de l'histoire,vous en apprendrais bientôt plus sur eux,en même tant que les filles ahah,encore merci et à la prochaine j'espère !_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10 : L'anniversaire Partie 2**_

Hey hey retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui est littéralement le plus long que j'ai écris depuis le début de cette fic,alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! Quelques déclarations,un brun de jalousie,une intrigue toujours présente et une arrivé inattendu pour Clarke ? C'est ce que se chapitre vous réserve alors je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !

 _ **Petite info tous de même importante :**_ je voulais égaiement vous dire que j'ai eu une semaine assez chargé ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu me mettre a fond sur se chapitre,en espérant qu'il vous plaît quand même,de plus je part en vacances vendredi,donc niveau écriture sa risque encore d'être bien compliquer,j'essayerai de faire ce que je peut mais je ne vous promet pas un chapitre la semaine prochaine..

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas.

/

 **POV Clarke :**

Nous sommes arrivés avec 10 minutes de retard à cause ou grâce à nos conversations dans la voiture,les filles ont rallées un peu au début mais se sont vites calmés en déclarent officiellement que la soirée pouvait commencés !

Cela fait à peine une une heure que nous sommes ici et pourtant en me retournant je peut voire que plus beaucoup de personnes sont sobre,mise à part Lincoln qui pour une raison de garder son self contrôle ou je ne sais quoi ne boit pas d'alcool,c'est bien le comble pour un barman tient !

Je suis actuellement sur le canapé avec Octavia et Raven ou on parle de la soirée et de nos vies en général .

Octavia : Alors Clarky comment tu trouve ta soirée ?

Raven : _( rigole)_ Vu le temps que l'on n'a mis à la préparer si elle ne te plaît pas s'il te plaît fait au moins semblant !

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Non c'est génial les filles franchement,mise à part que comme je l'avais prévu je ne connais que la moitié des gens présent dans cette salle.

En leurs montrant la salle d'un geste de la mains,je peut distinguer au loin Lexa qui est au bar en train de parler à une fille mais qui pour une raison que j'ignore est actuellement en train de me fixer,et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis perdu entre la gêne et le bonheur qu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi et...de la jalousie je crois du au fait qu'elle parle à une autre fille,mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive sérieusement ?,pourquoi je ressent se genre de chose moi,je ne devrait pas,Lexa est mon amie !..Mon amie ?

Raven : _(agite une main devant mes yeux)_ Ouou Clarke la terre appelle la lune tu nous entend ?

J'espère qu'elles n'ont pas remarqué ou se dirigeait mon regard sinon je suis foutu !

Clarke : _(rougie)_ Ho oui pardon,vous disiez quoi ?

Octavia : On disait qu'elle était complètement entrain de te dévorer du regard,tu devrait peut être tenter quelques choses depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour nan ?

Comment ça elle me dévore du regard,Lexa ne me dévore pas du regard,elle me regarde voila tous,je crois que je suis actuellement plus rouge qu'une tomate,je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et répond comme çi de rien était..

Clarke : Par..Pardon ?

Raven Bah oui c'est vrai,on ne l'apprécie peut être pas vraiment 0' et moi mais elle je crois qu'elle t'apprécie de plus en plus..,en parlant du loup,elle arrive vers nous !

Je me retourne alors et je la voie,je suis confuse tous d'abord puis pour une raison que j'ignore me sent rassuré.

Niylah : (grand sourire) Hey les filles dites je peut vous emprunter Clarke pour une danse ?

Les filles acquiescent vaguement et je me lève en attrapant la main que Niyl me tend,je ne peut le nier nous entretenons une relation vraiment compliqué elle est moi,on se tourne autour depuis presque un an mais mise à part quelques baisers par ci par la durant quelques soirées il ne sait jamais rien passé entre nous,et à la suite de ceux ci ont fait souvent comme ci de rien était,comme si c'était un jeu,oui c'est vrai que sa à l'air plutôt malsain dis comme ça mais bon,on a toujours était proche et eu se genre de connexion mais jamais l'une de nous n'a fait un pas pour obtenir plus vise à vis de l'autre,pourtant je suis au courant qu'elle à des sentiments pour moi,elle me l'a déjà avoué et c'est à se moment que j'ai mis des barrières entre nous deux afin de ne pas la blesser,mais il y a eu cette période,cette période ou je faisait n'importe quoi,cette période ou son frère et..LUI,m'ont fait descendre plus bas que terre et bien c'est dans cette période que Niylah à était le plus présente pour moi,sachant ce qui était arrivé,et depuis se jour elle ne m'a jamais plus lâché et je peut dire que sans elle je ne serais pas ou j'en suis aujourd'hui,et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça,donc malgré ses sentiments nous sommes rester amie,elle ma confirmer à plusieurs reprise qu'a présent ses sentiment n'étaient plus qu'amical mais je peut voir qu'elle ne me dis pas la vérité,et pourtant pour une raison que j'ignore je la laisse être auprès de moi,je ne met plus vraiment de barrière et vie au jour le jour,car sans elle je ne serais probablement plus de se monde,et c'est d'un sens un peu ma façon de la remerciée..

On se dirige donc vers la piste de danse,et commençons une danse de se qui à de plus basique,et c'est la que je la voie,Lexa..enfin non ce que je vois c'est surtout la main de la fille de tout à l'heure qui vient de se poser sur sa cuisse..Et j'ai encore cette boule au ventre qui apparaît a creux de mon estomac..encore une fois je ne devrait pas ressentir ça pour elle mais je n'y peut rien,se n'est pas quelques choses que j'arrive à contrôler,pour enlever cette image de ma tête je me reprend et continu ma dans avec Niylah qui me regarde le sourire au lèvres,elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi,jusqu'à collé mon corps au sien,elle entame ainsi une danse plus collé que jamais et c'est au moment ou ses lèvres s'approche des miennes que je me bloque,d'habitude j'aurais probablement suivi son mouvement mais la il y a se je ne sais quoi qui m'en empêche,enfin non pas un je ne sais quoi mais plutôt l'image d'une jolie brune qui s'incise dans ma tête,Jolie mais comment ça jolie?l'alcool me fait vraiment dire des choses que je ne pense pas..ho et puis zut Clarke arrête de te mentir à toi même,bien-sur que tu la trouve jolie et…

Raven Aller bande d'affreux venez faire un je n'ai jamais !

Sauver par le gong,je souri faiblement à Niylah qui elle au contraire affiche un sourire frustré..

Clarke : Tu es vraiment sur Rav ?

Octavia : Elle est plus que sur,aller vient asseoir tes jolies petites fesses sur se canapé!

Je lui obéit donc et me retrouve avec d'un côté Niylah et de l'autre Lexa..Décidément.

Raven : Bon tous le monde connaît les règles je suppose,sauf qu'on va ajouter un petit peu de piment en expliquant chaque situation !

Octavia : Aller je commence !,je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un autour de cette table !

Et bah c'est que sa commence déjà fort,j'attrape le verre et le bois cul sec ainsi que Niylah bien évidement,Jasper,Harper,Maya,Monty,Raven et Luna,oui car elles ont eu une petite romance au Lycée qui s'est terminé en plutôt bon terme.

Tous le monde cite donc le prénom avec qui il à fait cela ainsi que moi,et je sent Lexa me regarder intensément et la voie crisper la mâchoire,est ce qu'elle serais..Jalouse ? Non c'est totalement impossible…

Après plus d'une heure de jeu,et une tête qui tourne pas mal,sérieusement je soupçonne les filles d'avoir poser des questions en fonction de ce qu'elle savait sur moi,c'est impossible autrement..

Je crois avoir réellement abuser sur l'alcool sur ce coup la,je ne sais même pas comment je vais réussir à rentrer chez moi en un seul morceaux,afin de m'aérer l'esprit je décide de me rendre sur la terrasse extérieur qui se trouver derrière le bar,ou je suis sur de trouver tous le calme dont j'ai besoin.

Après quelques minutes j'entends des pas résonant vers ma direction.

Lincoln : Bah alors Clarky,qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule le jour de ton anniversaire,sa fait 10 minutes que les filles te cherche.

Clarke Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air ne t'inquiète pas.

Lincoln : Il n'y a pas que les filles qui te cherche d'ailleurs.

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Lincoln : Je crois que tu manque à ma chère petite sœur !

Clarke : Mince,c'est vrai que je lui avait promis de rester avec elle puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde,je devrai peut être la rejoindre.

Lincoln Donc quand je te dis que O et Rav te cherche sa ne te déranges pas mais quand c'est Lexa..

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu insinue la Linc,Lexa et mon amie,c'est une personne incroyable c'est vrai,et il faut dire ce qui est elle est plutôt jolie,elle à des yeux magnifiques,elle est très attentionné,et à l'écoute,elle ne me brusque pas quand je ne lui dis pas tout et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle,et malgré qu'elle parait froide et très refermer sur elle même au premier abord ,quand elle est avec moi se n'est pas du tout la même,et je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se cache derrière ça,comme si elle essayer de s'attacher le moins possible aux gens,ce qui est sur c'est que moi je n'y arriverai pas,je crois que je me suis déjà attaché a elle..

 **POV Lexa**

J'ai voulu suivre Lincoln qui se dirigé vers la terrasse du bar,probablement à la recherche de Clarke et c'est la que je l'ai vu assise sur la petite marche en bois,Lincoln s'est assis à coté d'elle et ont commencés à discuté de..de moi ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille,et ce qu'elle a dis je peut dire que sa m'a vraiment beaucoup touché,plus que ce que je m'aurais imaginé,elle dis que je suis juste son amie mais elle ressent toute ces choses pour moi,toutes ces choses que je ne serai comment l'expliquer sont devenus réciproque,et j'en ai eu la confirmation quand à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée,tous d'abord quand cette fille dont je ne ne me souvient même plus le nom à posé sa main sur ma cuisse et que je l'ai recaler gentiment alors que d'habitude j'aurais foncer dans le tas comme on dis,ou alors à toutes ses fois ou je me suis surprise moi même à ne faire que la regardé,mais plus particulièrement quand à plusieurs fois durant la soirée cette autre blonde la n'a fait que de la regarder,ce qui en former en mois se je ne sis quoi qui se caractérise comme ci on me retourner l'estomac,et je ne vous parle même pas de la fois ou je les ai vus danser ou alors quand j'ai appris qu'elles s'étaient déjà embrassés..

Lincoln : _(souri)_ Et après tous ce que tu vient de me dire la,n'ose pas me dire que tu ne ressent que des sentiment amical envers elle Clarke.

Clarke : Et toi arrête de profiter que je ne sois pas sobre pour me les faire dire,tu sais très qu'en temps normal jamais je ne te parlerai de ça !

Lincoln : Je sais et ce que je veut te dire par la c'est que je pense que c'est réciproque de son coté.

Clarke _(le regarde intensément)_ Arrête un peut tes bêtises,je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ressentirai quelque chose pour moi,je suis juste..moi

Lincoln : Et toi arrête de t'accabler de la sorte !

Clarke Je ne m'accable pas !

Lincoln : Bien-sur que si Clarke que tu t'accable,tu t'accable que se soit dans tes relations amicales qu'amoureuse,regarde sa fait combien de temps que Niylah clame haut et fort qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et toi tu fait comme ci ne rien était,tu pense que tu ne peut plus aimé et qu'on ne peut plus t'aimer,comme tu t'accable par rapport a ton père et ce que tu as fait à la suite de ça..

Clarke : Comment tu oses parlé de lui Linc,tu sais très bien ce que je ressent et tu es le seul au courant,que se soit Octavia ou même Raven ne savent pas tous de l'histoire et toi tu vient mettre ça sur la tapis,je ne m'accable pas je pense juste qu'une personne seine d'esprit ne voudrait pas de quelqu'un d'aussi brisé que moi dans sa vie..

Je dois probablement ne pas être saine d'esprit alors parce que ce que j'ai ressentis aujourd'hui ne peut pas être illusoire,mais je pense vraiment que j'en ai un peu trop entendu cette fois,je fais donc demi tour et rejoint le bar afin de me servir un verre d'alcool et d'essayer de penser à autre choses qu'a cette jolie blonde,je me suis pourtant répéter mainte et mainte fois que l'amour était une faiblesse,ce que mon passé n'a fait que confirmer,et s'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'évite le plus possible de m'attachai aux personnes qui m'entoure mais avec elle je ne sais pas,je ressent se petit quelque chose qui me dis que l'amour ne représenterai pas une faiblesse mais tous le contraire..

Raven : _(paniqué) : LEXA !_ Tu n'aurais pas vu Clarke par hasard,c'est vraiment urgent !

Lexa : Si Si elle es avec Lincoln elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Raven :Excuse moi de te demander ça mais tu pourrais aller la chercher s'il te plaît ?

Lexa : Euh oui oui pas de soucis.

Je me relève donc et repart direction la terrasse afin d'aller chercher Clarke comme ci de rien était..

 **POV Clarke :**

Je décide de rejoindre le bar avec Lincoln après notre petite discussion,on croise alors Lexa,et rien que de la voir me redonne déjà le sourire,allez savoir pourquoi.

Lexa : Et princesse,Raven te cherche partout,elle à l'air complètement stresser .

Clarke _(rigole)_ Du Raven tous craché quoi,enfaîte commandante tu me devais pas une danse après cette partie de bière pong ou je t'ai littéralement écrasé ?

Lexa : (sourie) : Mm je n'en ai aucun souvenir mais puisque vous insistez alors voulez vous me faire l'honneur de dansez avec moi my lady ?

Clarke : Mais se serait avec plaisir commandant !

Elle me tend sa main que j'accepte volontiers,mais à peine nous avons eu le temps de nous diriger vers la piste de danse qu'une tornade brune nous sautes dessus.

Raven : CLARKE !,je..je..je sais pas comment...elle ne savait pas pourtant..fin..elle est la et je..

Clarke : Rav je ne comprend absolument rien de se que tu me racontes la !

Raven : C'est..

Elle n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je vois une silhouette s'approcher de nous,mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Sa fait tellement longtemps qu'on se sait ni vu ni parlé..

Inconnu: Clarke ?

Clarke : _(surprise)_ Maman ?

/

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

Jalousie Jalousie Jalousie,je pense que cela aurait fait un très bon titre pour se chapitre ahah,mais bon il faut bien passer par ça pour se rendre compte de se que les filles ressentent l'une pour l'autre non ?

Vous me détestez pour la relation Clarke/Niylah ? Ahah !

Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour votre présence et n'hésitez pas à me laissé une petite review,j'aime bien savoir se que vous pensez et c'est grâce a vous qu'elle continue d'avancée !

Je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Cassandra : Merci pour ta review,sa m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié le chapitre précédent,et pour répondre à ta question sur un possible tome 2,je pense malheureusement que cela ne se fera pas,du fait que je rentre à l'université en Septembre et que niveau temps pour écrire sa risque d'être complique,on va déjà voir ou va nous mener l'histoire puis on verra cela par la suite !,à la prochaine !_

 _MelleOcelote : Hey,toujours aussi heureuse de constaté ta présence !,et oui leur relation avance de plus en plus on va dire,l'idée su cadeau m'a en effet tenu à cœur puisque cela prouve bien que les filles sont à l'écoute l'une de l'autre notamment ici Lexa qui s'est souvenu de la passion de Clarke,Hâte de te retrouver au prochain chapitre également,à la prochaine et merci a toi !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Je suis désolé.**

Hey de retour pour un nouveau chapitre plus rapide que prévu étant donné que je l'ai écrit dans la soirée afin de ne pas vous laisser sur la fin qu'était le chapitre précédent,j'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira,bonne lecture a vous ;)

Les personnages de la séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

/

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Clarke ?

Clarke : _(surprise)_ Maman ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait la? Je..je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'elle est venue faire ici,comment de plus à t'elle su que je fêter mon anniversaire à l'Arkadia,elle n'est même pas au courant que je travaille ici,en même tant comment le serait-elle puisque l'on ne sais pas reparler depuis..depuis sa mort…

J'étais tellement détruite après la mort de mon père,je ne manger plus,ne dormais plus et pourtant ne me lever pas de mon lit,je n'aller plus en cours et ne voulait voir personne et la seule personne qui aurait peut être pu me rassurer un minimum,qui aurait pu me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que tous se passerai bien,qu'avec le temps sa irai de mieux en mieux et qu'elle serai avec moi durant se moment plus que compliqué que sa soit pour elle et pour moi,et bien cette personne qui n'était autre que la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde ma tous simplement détruite d'avantages en me mettant de côté et en m'accusant que tous cela était ma faute,que sans moi il ne serais probablement jamais mort,elle avait peut être dis ça sur du au choc d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait mais la colère et la rancune qui ont accompagné ses paroles sont et resterons toujours gravé en moi,en aucun cas je n'avais besoin qu'elle me rappelle que c'était de ma faute,non à se moment là j'avais juste besoin des bras rassurant de ma mère me disant le contraire et que tous se passerai bien,et pourtant sa colère et son éloignement de moi à durer presque trois semaine,alors n'en pouvant plus je suis partis de la maison familiale,celle ou j'avais grandis..

J'ai squattez par ci par là notamment chez Octavia et Raven,qui ont étaient plus que présente pour moi ainsi que Lincoln et les autres,j'ai tenter de recontacter ma mère par la suite mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu à aucun appels ni aucuns messages,c'était comme ci je n'avais jamais existé pour elle et ce constat n'a fait que renforcer ma peine,et n'a fait que m'accablais d'avantages,et c'est à ce moment que la colère puis la culpabilité à pris comme possession de mon être,ou j'ai commencés à sortir plus que je ne le devrait,et à me renfermer d'avantages sur moi même,et c'est à ce moment également que je l'ai rencontré...pensant qu'il était entrain de soigné mes peines je me suis allé,j'ai commencé à retrouver peu à peu le sourire,ayant toujours bien évidement cette culpabilité et cette colère qui me ronger intérieurement mais j'essayais de ne rien laissé paraître parce que je croyais qu'il était bon pour moi,et tous mon entourage le pensait aussi en sachant que c'était avant tous notre amis,mais personne ne se doutais vraiment de ce qu'il prévoyait,dans quoi il ma embarqué en arrivant à le cacher à tous,et toujours insouciante je croyais qu'il faisait sa pour mon bien,pour me permettre de me sentir mieux,jusqu'à cette nuit…Cette nuit ou encore une fois tous à failli basculé,mais c'est la que Niylah est apparut,sachant très bien ce qui était en train de m'arriver ayant l'habitude de voir ce genre de situation couramment,alors elle m'a aidé,et comme je lui ai demandé n'a rien dis à personne,sauf à Lincoln qui à du intervenir une fois..

Clarke : Mais..mais qu'est ce que tu fais la…

Abby : J'aimerai bien te parler.. _(elle regarde autour de nous ou tous mes amis zigzague leurs regard entre elle et moi,ainsi que Lexa qui n'a l'air de ne rien comprendre)_ Seule à seule si tu le veut bien ?

Raven : Abby je pense que tu devrais t'en aller se n'est pas le bon mo…..

Clarke Allons dehors..

Octavia : Clarke tu es sur,sa va aller ?

Est ce que sa va aller? Je crois que je n'ai même pas la réponse moi même,c'est vrai que de la revoir ici fait remonter beaucoup de chose en moi,tous ses sentiments qu'au fil du temps j'ai réussi à enfuir en moi et qui sont en train de ressurgir,tous ses mois passer à me demander pourquoi,pourquoi moi,pourquoi notre famille,pourquoi lui..

Clarke : Il le faut bien..?Suis moi ma..maman

Sa fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas prononcer se mot qui pourtant est plus que normal mais après qu'elle met rejeté ..je ne sais pas,j'ai comme ressentit la sensation de ne plus avoir le droit de prononcer se simple mot..

Je regarde une dernière fois mes amis et constate que la musique s'est arrêter,je leur souris et me dis à moi même que j'ai réussis à gâcher ma propre soirée d'anniversaire..

On arrive sur la terrasse ou je m'était précédemment installé avec Lincoln,sur la petite marche en bois,il fait nuit noir et il y à un léger vent agréable pour ce mois de Juillet..

Ma mère s'assoit à côté de moi et je constate qu'elle est tendu et stressé,nous sommes donc deux dans se cas,elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre la parole alors je décide de le faire afin de terminé cette conversation le plus vite possible.

Clarke Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici maman,je ne comprend pas..

Abby Je..Je suis venus m'excusais Clarke

Elle pose son regard sur moi et comprend bien vite que je suis plus que perdu,elle reprend donc la parole.

Abby : Je ne veut vraiment pas te mettre mal à l'aise,je voulais juste m'excusez pour,et bien pour tous,pour la façon dont je t'ai parler,pour la façon dont je t'ai rejeter,je n'aurais jamais du agir comme ça Clarke,et je suis vraiment désolé,en aucun se n'étais ta faute et j'espère que tu n'a pas pris en compte mes paroles,je l'ai ai dis sur le ton de la colère et je ne le pensais absolument pas,tu es tous ce qui me reste Clarke et…

Clarke : C'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu m'a rejeter. _Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter._

Abby Je sais,je sais et je te demande pardon pour mon comportement et je me suis aperçu beaucoup trop tard de ce que j'avais dis..Je t'aime Clarke et malgré tous tu reste mon bébé,je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas comme ça de si tôt mais..sa fait quelques mois maintenant que je cherche un moyen de te recontacter,j'ai essayé de t'appelai mais tu as changé de numéro,et je ne savais pas non plus ou tu habité et je savais très qu'aucunes de tes amis ne m'aurais répondu si je leurs aurait demandé,alors quand je suis renter dans se bar il y de ça une semaine et demis,c'était la première fois que je venais ici mais j'avais un RDV professionnel dans le coin et n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille,et c'est la que j'ai vu Raven demandé à je présume la responsable du lieu si elle pouvait réservé le bar pour ton anniversaire ,alors j'ai sauter sur l'occasion,je suis désolé si j'ai en quelques sorte gâcher ta fête mais j'avais besoin de te voir et te dire à quelque point j'étais désolé pour tous ça…

Clarke : _(se relève,les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues)_ Bien !

Abby Bien ?

Clarke Oui bien Maman,comme tu l'a dis je ne suis pas prête pour le moment,j'ai..j'ai besoin de temps surtout que tu ne sais pas tous ce qui s'est passé suite à..tous ça comme tu dis..

Abby Je..Je comprend,j'espère juste qu'on arrivera à retrouver notre complicité,je t'aime chérie et j'espère que tu le sais..

Clarke : _(essuie ses larmes)_ Tu devrais retourner chez toi,je vais rentrer également de toute façon.

On se dirige donc à l'intérieur du bar,tous les regard son poser sur nous,je me dirige vers la table ou tous mes amis sont regroupés.

Clarke Je vais rentrer chez moi les filles je vous remercie vraiment pour cette soirée,c'était formidable,mais je suis un peu fatigué alors je préfère y aller maintenant.

Octavia : _(se lève en me prenant dans ses bras)_ Mais on ne ta même pas offert nos cadeaux !

Clarke : Votre simple présence ma suffit,aller j'y vais moi,merci à tous d'être venu,et merci à vous deux d'avoir organisés ça !

Raven : _(me prend dans ses bras également)_ C'est normal blondie ne t'inquiète pas,tu es sur que tu ne veut pas que l'un d'entre nous te ramène ?

Clarke : Non sa va,profitez de la soirée je préfère marcher de toute façon.

Octavia : Appelle nous dés que tu es rentrer d'accord ?

Clarke : Promis !

Je sort alors du bar après avoir récupérer mes affaires quand je sent une main se poser sur mon avant bras.

Clarke Lexa,qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Je te raccompagne,il est hors de question que tu marches toute seule à cette heure ci dehors,surtout dans l'état que tu es !

Clarke : Je vais bien Lex !

Lexa : C'est sur que tes yeux rouges et les traces de larmes sous tes yeux prouvent tes dires !

Clarke : S'il te plaît Lexa,je suis sérieuse.

Lexa Tous comme moi et puis de toute façon je ne connais personne alors sans toi je n'ai aucune raison de rester !

Clarke : Tu connais Lincoln et mes amies aussi maintenant.

Lexa : Mon frère et TES amis,oui je vais m'amuser tu as raison,je n'ai bu que deux verres Clarke alors monte dans cette voiture _( dis t'elle en la po_ _in_ _tant du doigt )_ ou je te promet que je t'y forces !

Clarke : Et comment tu ferais ça hein ?

A peine ai-je eu le temps de terminé ma phrase que je sent mes pieds être propulsé du sol,je me retrouve sur son épaule..sérieusement ?

Clarke : T'es pas sérieuse la Lex quand même !

Lexa Je t'avais prévenus !

Elle ouvre la portière et m'installe à l'intérieure comme si je ne pesais rien,elle referme celle ci et fait le tour afin de se positionner derrière le volant..

Lexa Aller je te ramène chez toi Princesse.

Et l'alcool,les émotions et la fatigue aidant je ne peut qu'approuver de la tête,et fermer les yeux afin de rejoindre le royaume de Morphée pendant le trajet.

/

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?, l'arrivé d'Abby,un premier paragraphe complétant quelques informations sur le passé de Clarke,et sûrement de nouvelle questions qui surviennent..

J'attends vos retour avec impatience et vous dis à bientôt !

Je remercie particulièrement MelleOcelote et Edas44 pour leur review,cela m'a fait très plaisir de vous retrouvez sur le chapitre précédent,je vous dis à la prochaine en espérant recevoir vos avis également pour celui ci ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 12 : Confession**_

Bonsoir à tous,nouveau chapitre publié aujourd'hui puisque je ne suis tous simplement pas là perspective : un chapitre rempli de confession comme l'indique le titre pour Clarke,mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse donc a se douzième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

On se retrouve donc en bas ;)

Les personnages de la séries ne m'appartienne pas.

/

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous sommes arrivés depuis 10 minutes devant la maison de Clarke,qui est endormis dans la voiture depuis le début du trajet et je dois sincèrement avoué que je peine à détacher mes yeux d'elle,elle est tellement magnifique malgré la tristesse évidente que l'on peut voir sur son visage,j'ai beau de plus en plus me dire que je ne dois plus ressentir de telle chose pour quelqu'un,que l'amour est une faiblesse comme à pu me le confirmer ma précédente relation,que je dois rester forte face à ses sentiments qui ne font qu'accroître de jours en jours mais j'y arrive de moins en moins,rien qu'en la regardant la,alors qu'elle ne me regarde même pas je sent mes barrière tomber et me dis que je ne pourrais repousser l'inévitable éternellement,cela pourrait peut être paraître précipité pour certaines personnes,certains dirait que c'est beaucoup trop rapide,qu'en un mois on ne peut tomber pour quelqu'un,mais quand cette personne et la seule à laquelle vous parlez et à qui vous voulez parlé,celle à la quelle vous pensez constamment en se demandant ce qu'elle est entrain de faire,et avec qui elle est,que la simple pensée de la voire en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre vous procure milles tremblements dans le ventre, alors oui c'est cela je pense malgré que se soit un peu,que dis-je vraiment inattendu,je commence réellement à ressentit quelques choses pour la jolie blonde endormis sur le siège passager de ma voiture..

Lexa : Clarke ? ( _je la secoue doucement),_ Clarke on est arrivées chez toi !

Clarke : Mmm ?

Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire face à sa mimique.

Lexa : On est arrivées devant chez toi.

Clarke _:(se réveille)_ Ho,je me suis endormis désolé,arrrh ma tête,se n'est pas possible d'avoir une gueule de bois aussi rapidement sérieusement.

Lexa : Tu n'avais qu'a pas t'endormir princesse,et dis toi que sa sera encore plus dur demain matin..

Clarke : T'es pas obliger de me le rappelé tu sais ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Je sais !

Clarke : Merci..pour la route.

Lexa : Pas de quoi !

Clarke Tu veut rentrer boire un verre,il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée pour ta tête Clarke,et je conduit donc je ne préfère pas.

Clarke : Ho oui excuse moi,je peut être bête des fois,alors un thé ou un café ? s'il te plaît j'insiste !

Lexa : Bon très bien mais pas trop longtemps alors .

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas.

On sort alors de la voiture et se dirige vers l'entrée de sa maison,elle ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrée en se dirigeant directement vers ce qui me semble être la cuisine,la maison n'est pas très grande mais elle a son charme,la porte d'entrée nous amène à un petit couloir qui lui nous dirige à un assez grand salon,ou l'on aperçoit la cuisine derrière un bar,il y a également un couloir ou je présume doivent se trouver sa chambre et une salle de bain.

Clarke : Thé ou café du coup ?

Lexa : Café s'il te plaît,on ne dirait pas de l'extérieur mais il est plutôt chouette cette appart.

Clarke : Oui c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal même si il manque un peu de place,assis toi sur le canapé j'arrive.

Je fais donc ce qu'elle que dis et me dirige vers le canapé mais ma curiosité prenant le dessus je m'arrête devant les quelques photos qui sont posé sur le meuble longeant le bar

Clarke : C'est mon père..

Lexa : Ho je suis désolé,je ne voulais pas mettre mon nez dans tes affaires c'est juste que je l'ai vu et..

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas,il n'y a pas de mal _(elle me prend la photo des main et la regarde intensément)_ , c'est le jour ou j'ai conduit pour la première fois,il m'apprenait à me perfectionné sur des chemins isolés et on sais arrêté près de la plage pour manger une glace,ironique quand on sait qu'il est mort à cause d'un chauffard qui ne respecter pas le code la route…

Ho son père et donc mort..,je commencés à m'en doutais un peu notamment depuis le fait qu'elle m'ait dis qu'il était partis et que le sujet de ses parents était assez délicat..

Lexa Je suis désolé,tu avais l'air très proche de lui.

Clarke : Se n'est pas de ta faute et c'était le cas,il était tous pour moi,on à toujours était très complice,et c'est malheureux à dire mais j'étais beaucoup plus proche de lui que de ma mère..

Elle repose la photo sur le meuble,et va s'asseoir sur le canapé en portant sa tasse de thé à la bouche.

Lexa : Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien,alors comme ça tu as déjà conduit ?

Clarke : (baisse la tête) Il l'était,sa t'étonne hein ? Pour te dire j'ai même déjà mon code..

Lexa : Ho, et pourqu..

Clarke : Il est mort à cause de moi Lex..

Je vois les larmes commençais à couler le long de ses joues et je ne peut m'empêcher de poser un bras protecteur sur son genoux.

Lexa : Ne dis pas ça..

Clarke : Tu ne comprend pas,le jour jour ou il a eu accident..j'étais dans la voiture..

Comment ça elle était dans la voiture..,elle a du apercevoir mon air confus car sans dire un mot elle continue dans son explication..

Clarke : _(en pleure)_ On était encore sur une de ses routes ou il m'apprenait à conduire,ma mère n'était pas au courant qu'il le faisait parce que je lui avais déjà demandé et elle avait catégoriquement refusé mais mon père m'a dis que sa pouvait être notre secret,qu'a mon age lui, savait déjà conduire et que passé un peu plus de temps avec sa fille ne pouvait que le réjouir d'avantages,alors on sait retrouvé sur notre chemin habituelle,moi au volant et lui côté passager quand un chauffard qui croyait être également seul sur les routes et qui roulait beaucoup trop vite nous est rentré dedans du coté de mon père,la voiture à fait plusieurs tonneaux et j'ai..j'ai perdu connaissance,quand je me suis réveiller j'avais un bras cassé plusieurs bleu et un bandage autour de mon abdomen ou un bout de verre avait traversé _(elle me fait voire sa cicatrice à l'endroit cité en relevant délicatement son T-Shirt),_ et quand j'ai demandé des nouvels de mon père..on m'a dis qu'il n'avait pas survécu du au choc de l'impact...Je..Je..c'est moi qui lui..lui est demandé de m'apprendre et ...tu comprend tous ça..tous ça c'est de ma faute !

Je suis à la fois choqué,triste et attendrie du au fait qu'elle me parle de ce qu'il s'est passer,l'alcool aidant sûrement un peu mais pour le faire c'est qu'elle doit me faire confiance un minimum..

Lexa : _(relève sa tête avec mes doigt)_ Regarde moi...Regarde moi Clarke...écoute se n'est absolument pas de ta faute d'accord,c'est la faute de cet homme qui roulait beaucoup trop vite,tu n'a rien fait de mal tu m'entend,tu passé simplement du temps avec ton père,tu n'a absolument rien à te reproché sur ce qui est arrivé, d'accord ?

Clarke : _(toujours en pleur)_ Mais si…

Lexa : Avec des si on refait un monde Clarke,tu n'a rien à te reproché alors enlève sa tous de suite de ta tête !

Clarke C'est trop tard Lex,la culpabilité ma tellement coûté si tu savais…

Lexa : Il n'est jamais trop tard et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite mais sache que je suis la maintenant,et que si tu veut en parler tu peut compter sur moi,mais pour l'instant tu va aller dormir d'accord ? Tu es épuisé Clarke..

Clarke : (Me regarde) Est-ce que tu peut rester dormir ici ?

Lexa Clarke,je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée..

Clarke : Tu as raison excuse moi..encore,c'est juste que tu me...Ta..ta présence me rassure,merci d'avoir était la se soir,c'est rare que je parle de tout ça et je pense que d'un sens sa ma fait le plus grand bien..merci Lex pour tout.

Je lui fait un sourire et lui assure encore une fois qu'a partir de maintenant je serais là pour elle si elle à besoin de parler,on se dirige vers la porte je lui fait un tendre bisous sur la joue après qu'elle m'est pris dans ses bras et me dirige vers ma voiture afin de rentrer chez moi,j'en sais désormais beaucoup plus sur elle,sur son sourire faussé mais sait donc maintenant que la mort de son père n'est pas sa seule source de peine même si il est déclencheur de tous cela,mais maintenant je suis la et vais pouvoir l'aider à affronté tous cela,l'aider à vivre comme elle devrait le faire,dans la joie et l'amour et non dans la tristesse et la culpabilité...l'aider à vivre et non à survivre !

/

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Comme je l'avais prédit on en apprend vraiment plus sur le passé de Clarke et notamment sur la mort de son père,qui comme vous avez pu le deviné est mort d'un accident de voiture..notre Clarky qui se sent plus coupable que jamais,et une Lexa qui fait tous pour lui apporté son soutient,et qui également prend de plus en plus conscience de ses sentiments envers la jolie blonde.

J'espère donc que se chapitre vous aura plus,et surtout comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis,sa me fait toujours plaisir de voir se que vous en avez pensé ;)

En espèrent également vous retrouvé pour le chapitre 13 qui arrivera la semaine prochaine,d'ici la je vous souhaite bonne semaine ;)

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _Edass44 : Oui une bonne confrontation entre mère/fille,qui ne sait pas trop mal déroulé,pour ton avis que Clarke se confie un peu plus et bien je pense que se chapitre à plutôt bien répondu à tes attentes ahah,merci pour ta review comme d'habitude et j'espère te retrouver pour celui ci également,bonne soirée à toi et à la prochaine._

 _MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review,je suis contente que cette FF te plaise,et merci d'avoir rejoint cette petite communauté qui commence tous doucement à se former,j'espère te retrouver sur une prochaine review et te dis à la prochaine ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 13 : Avec toi..**_

Bonjour à tous,de retour pour un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance,ce qui commence à être habituel maintenant ahah,je crois que je vais poster le mardi si sa continue !,J'ai plutôt bien avancé dans l'écriture puisque je vient de terminé un nouveaux chapitre,se qui vous assure un chapitre sur pendant ces 3 prochaines semaines !,j'espère donc que se chapitre que vous plaira et vous laisse à la lecture,on se retrouve en bas ;)

 _ **Quelques mots sur le chapitre :** Une bonne conversation,une prise de conscience ,une petite révélation toujours sur le passé de Clarke.._

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis réveiller depuis 15 minutes maintenant mais mon mal de tête ne me permet toujours pas de pouvoir me lever,je repense donc à la soirée d'hier,à mon anniversaire,à ma conversation avec Lincoln,aux agissements de Niylah,à l'arrivée de ma mère suivit de ses excuses,je ne peut nier le fait que de l'entendre s'excuser m'a en quelque sorte soulagé,je ne peut pas dire que je lui ai pardonné,pardonné de m'avoir lâcher dans le moment le plus difficile de ma vie mais en même tant comment lui pardonner la façon dont elle a agit alors que je ne me pardonne pas moi même de ce qui est arrivé,les paroles de Lexa me reviennent alors en mémoire : « se n'est pas de ta faute,c'est à cause de se chauffard qui roulait trop vite,toi tu n'y est pour rien,avec des si on refait un monde Clarke »...Lexa...C'est elle qui m'a ramené hier,je me souvient parfaitement maintenant,comme je me souvient lui avoir parlé de mon père,et je dois dire que d'un sens cela m'a fait le plus grand bien de me confié à elle,j'espère simplement qu'elle ne me prendra pas en pitié ou quelque chose de la sorte,c'est la dernière chose que je veut surtout venant de sa part,de toute façon elle ne connaît pas l'histoire entière et quand elle sera du moins si elle la connaît un jour,elle ne me regardera probablement plus jamais de la même façon,elle ne me regardera plus jamais de la manière dont elle le fait si bien,de ses beaux yeux verts,avec cette intensité qui couperai le souffle a toutes personnes asseyant de plonger son regard dans le sien,je ne serai dire pourquoi mais quand elle me regarde de cette façon j'ai comme l'impression d'être importante pour elle,chose ridicule quand on sait que l'on se connaît seulement depuis bientôt 1 mois mais pas si ridicule que sans quand je remarque que elle devient de plus en plus importante pour moi,et je comprend pas pourquoi,c'est la première fois que je ressent autant de chose pour quelqu'un en si peu de temps,je ne peut le cacher maintenant je crois que je commence réellement à ressentir quelque chose pour cette magnifique brune,mais le fait est que se n'est probablement pas réciproque,et même si sa l'était quand elle apprendra se que j'ai fait..qui j'étais il y a de sa 9 mois elle ne voudra plus de moi..

Je suis coupé de mes pensées par la sonneries de mon téléphone,je tend donc le bras vers ma table de chevet et mon regard se pose sur mon réveille,il est midi..et bien dis donc j'ai fait fort aujourd'hui,je me dépêche de décrocher sans regarder au préalable qui se trouve de l'autre côté du fil.

Clarke Allo ?

Octavia : Clarke ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Bah oui qui veut tu que sa soit d'autre ?

Octavia : Tu es vraiment entrain de faire dans l'humour la,tu te fiches de moi en plus !

Clarke : Oula O calme toi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Octavia : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?,Qu'est ce qui se passe,tu te fous de moi Griffin,Raven,Bell et moi on ta appelé au moins 100 fois depuis hier soir et tu n'a répondu à aucun de nous,tu nous à dis que tu nous appelé dés que tu étais arrivé !

Clarke : Mince je suis désolé O,c'est Lexa qui m'a ramené hier et..

Octavia : Lexa ? Comment ça Lexa ?

Clarke : Bah oui Lexa,elle m'a ramené et je me suis endormis aussi vite que je suis arrivé..

Je n'apprécie pas lui mentir mais je ne compte pas lui dire que j'ai pleurer dans ses bras hier et encore moins que je lui est proposé de rester,mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui demander ça d'ailleurs..

Octavia : _(rigole)_ Le glaçon à donc un cœur à se que je voie !

Clarke : _(confuse)_ , le Glaçon ?

Octavia : Bah oui Lexa quoi,elle est quand même vla froide cette fille,elle est très gentille je ne dis pas le contraire mais fin je ne sais pas,elle ne parle pas beaucoup et il y a des moments c'est à peine si elle nous répond !

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était comme ça quand nous sommes en groupe,et c'est la que je constate qu'elle est vraiment différente quand elle est avec moi,elle est loin d'être le glaçon et la personne froide qu'elle est avec les autres,c'est une personne attentionné,aimante et bourré de qualités..

Clarke : C'est parce que tu ne la connaît pas vraiment 0,elle n'est pas du tout comme ça en vrai,alors ne la juge pas au premier abord,ne fais pas l'erreur que certain fond parce que je peut te dire que c'est une personne formidable et que tu passe à cotés d'une réelle amitié,de plus c'est ta belle sœur alors tu devrais plutôt essayé de te la mettre dans la poche non ?

Octavia : Hoho calme blondie,je n'ai rien dit de mal sur elle,je dis juste qu'elle est un peu distante avec nous,alors qu'avec toi..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Alors c'est ça hein ?

Octavia : Co..comment ça c'est ça ?

Clarke : Octavia ?

Octavia : Clarky?

Clarke Joue pas à ça avec moi tu veut,qu'est ce que t'a dis Lincoln?

Octavia : Je ne vois vraiment pas se que tu veut di..

Clarke : O !

Octavia : Bon très bien,il a peu être sous entendu que tu lui plaisait,alors quand tu as prononcé son prénom je me suis dis que..

Clarke : Que tu aller récolter des information de mon côté pour aller lui reporter !

Octavia : Tu es fâcher ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Si il me suffisait que de ça pour être fâcher on ne se parlerait plus depuis un moment surtout avec tous les coups que toi et Rae m'avait fait !

Octavia : _(souffle)_ Ouf,et du coup ?

Clarke : Du coup quoi ?

Octavia : Et bien tu sais quoi,tu l'aime bien ?

Clarke Lexa?

Octavia : Nan nan la voisine..

Clarke : Et bien c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal et..

Octavia : Clarke !

Clarke : _(tous bas)_ Je l'aime bien..

Octavia : Ta dis quoi j'ai pas entendu ?

Clarke : Je sais pas O !

Octavia Elle te plaît ?

Clarke : Je sais p..

Octavia Elle te plaît oui ou non ?

Clarke : Et bien oui je crois..

Octavia : Alors fonce !, on sera presque sœur comme ça !

Clarke C'est pas aussi facile que ça O !

Octavia : Et pourquoi sa ne le serais pas,Clarke tu sais que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais la tu m'exaspère un peu,elle te plaît,tu lui plaît,vous êtes tous les deux célibataire alors il n'y a rien qui vous empêche de vous rapprochez !

Clarke Je crois pas que je suis prête 0..

Octavia : Sa fait 7 mois que tu n'es plus avec Wells,pourquoi tu ne serais pas prête ?

Clarke : C'est pas Wells,c'est F..Finn..

Octavia Finn ? Écoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer entre vous deux pour que vous ne vous parliez plus du jour au lendemain alors que vous étiez plutôt bon amis,et pour que Niylah l'empêche catégoriquement de t'approchai,et on sait que tu ne veut pas nous en parler plus que ça et même si au début on a un peu mal pris que tu te confié plus a elle qu'a nous,tu es notre amis et on te soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive,et on seras toujours la pour toi,mais Lexa est quelqu'un de bien,du moins elle en l'air,alors arrête de te focaliser sur le passé et vis au jour le jour Clarke,si cette fille te plaît qu'est ce qui t'empêche de lui faire savoir ?

Clarke : Je sais et je te promet de t'en..de vous en parlez à toi et Rae,je te le jure c'est juste que c'est encore récent alors j'évite de me souvenir du passé comme tu dis,et pour Lexa je sais pas,c'est juste que,je..J'ai peur 0,peur de m'ouvrir à elle,de construire quelque chose,de trop m'attacher et de souffrir par la suite et de..de retomber dans mes vieux démons..

Octavia : Et on seras la pour t'écouter je te le promet,Clarke...la peur c'est ce qui te fais savoir que tu es vivante,tous comme l'amour,l'affection et toutes les émotions que tu peut ressentir,et sans ceux là on ne pourrait avancer dans la vie,tu es un être humain Clarke c'est normal de ressentir de la peur,sans elle tu ne serais pas la personne que tu es actuellement,cette personne forte,aimante et formidable qu'on aime tous !

Clarke _(pleure)_ Merci O,merci pour tout..

Octavia : C'est normal Clarky,n'hésite pas surtout,tu as toujours était la pour nous,alors pour une fois laisse nous être la pour toi !

On continue de discuter un moment O et moi,de tout et de rien,d'elle et Lincoln,de Lexa et moi,de ma mère et de la conversation que j'ai eu avec elle,j'ai décider que j'allais enfin leurs raconté toute l'histoire je pense qu'il est temps qu'elles soient au courant de se qui s'est passé,pendant c'est 4 mois et en particulier cette nuit,puisque je ne veut pas qu'elles pensent que j'ai plus de facilité à parler à Niylah,c'est juste qu'elle étais la,qu'elle à tous vu et qu'elle m'a aider à surmonter tous cela,et pour ce qui est de Lexa,je pense également qu'elle à raison,je dois arrêter de repousser ce que je ressent pour elle,de toute façon je n'aurais pu le faire éternellement,je ressent des choses pour elle,des sentiments loin d'être amicaux,et sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque choses de semblable à cela,je ne sais comment l'expliquer en un mois elle à réussi à me faire changer ma vision des choses,je pensais qu'à présent il fallait que je reste seule afin de ne pas souffrir plus que d'avantages,mais et si l'amour ne m'amener pas dans cette direction mais au contraire me rendait plus forte…et si ?

« Avec des si on refait un monde Clarke »..

Dans se cas je referais le monde..mais avec toi à mes côté..

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?Chapitre calme comparé a ceux qui vont suivre !,une bonne conversation avec Octavia,Clarke qui réalise encore un peu plus ses sentiments pour Lexa…

Finn ? Mais qui est il ?,qu'a t-il bien pu faire à Clarke,avec Clarke ?

Des petites Idées ?

Comme d'habitude je vous remercie de votre présence et vous dis à la prochaine pour le 14eme chapitre qui s'intitulera: _ **Amour ou Faiblesses..**_

 _ **P**_ _ **etite question :**_ _Est-ce que sa vous dis un nouveau chapitre fin de semaine ?,comme je vous l'ai dis au début j'ai des chapitre d'avances,et non pas pour trois semaines mais 4 après vérification et je pense que se soir je me remettrai dans l'écriture d'un nouveau ( Ouai sa à ses avantages à être malade pendant les vacances,enfin surtout pour vous!),donc si vous êt_ _es_ _pour bien évidement,je posterai le chapitre s_ _ui_ _v_ _a_ _nt se week-end qu'est ce que vous en dîtes?_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _Edass44 : Tous d'abord merci pour ta review,oui Lexa prend conscience de ses sentiments comme Clarke maintenant,plus qu'a savoir si elles vont enfin se le dire,et c'est pas gagné..,tu le verra d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre si je ne me trompe pas,à la prochaine :) _

_MelleOcelote : Pour le chapitre 11,oui la relation Clarke/Abby à était vraiment compliquer que sa soit pour l'une comme pour l'autre,Abby ne sait rien de se qu'il sait passer après le départ de sa fille et comme tu l'a dis elle se sentira d'avantage coupable de ne pas avoir était présente pour elle..,je suis contente que tu est apprécié se chapitre en tous cas._

 _Pour le chapitre 12,oui elle retarde inévitable,ou pas qui sait.. Oui Clarke décide enfin de se confier et même si elle n'était pas vraiment sobre sa n'émèche pas qu'elle à maintenant confiance en Lexa,se qui lui à permis de lui parler de se qu'elle avait sur le cœur ,de sa culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers son père,en tous cas je te remercie comme d'habitude pour tes reviews habituelle et je te dis à la prochaine :)_

 _MissHarpie : Contente de te retrouver une seconde fois,je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus et c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review,à la prochaine :) _

_Noushkagirl : Merci pour ta review,contente que l'histoire ta plaise également,pour se qui est de la bêta,on m'a déjà proposé mais pour tout t'avouer je ne sais pas trop comment sa marche,et vu que je suis assez aléatoire sur l'écriture de mes chapitre c'est assez compliqué,pour les fautes je m'en excuses donc en espérant qu'elle ne sont pas trop énormes non plus ahah,à la prochain j'espère :) _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Amour ou Faiblesses..**

Hey hey,de retour avec un nouveau chapitre,déjà le quatorzième !,sa passe quand même super vide non ?,je vient de finir le chapitre 18 actuellement qui sera je crois le plus long de la Fan..Bref bref je m'égare,je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à la lecture de celui ci !

 _ **Petite Info :** Je reprend les cours Lundi,aie aie..plus particulièrement j'ai trois jours de mise à niveau en biologie/physique chimie..me voila très enchantée mais bon vive les études supp ! Je terminerai donc du Lundi au Mercredi à 18 heure,voir 19 heures avec mes horaires de transport se qui ne permettra pas de vous apportez un chapitre pofinner Mercredi, **donc mon jour de publication pour la semaine prochaine sera probablement exceptionnellement Jeudi** ,bien-sur si je trouve le temps vous l'aurez avant,mais je préfère prévenir au cas ou. _

_Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **POV Lexa :**

Le week-end est passé à une vitesse ahurissante,nous sommes donc Lundi aujourd'hui se qui veut dire également que c'est mon véritable premier jour de travail à l'Arkadia.

J'ai revu Clarke dimanche après-midi,nous avions pris un café ensemble et avons un peu discuté de se qui s'est passer se week-end,de se qu'elle m'a avoué sur son père,et de la conversation qu'elle à eu avec sa mère,elle m'a beaucoup remercié d'avoir était présente pour elle malgré que je continuer à lui dire que c'était normal,qu'a présent j'étais présente pour elle,la voire comme cela me donne constamment envie de la prendre dans mes bras,mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je la prend en pitié alors que c'est tous le contraire,je l'admire,j'admire sa force intérieur et son côté à rester souriante alors qu'elle se sent loin d'être joyeuse.

Nous avons également convenus qu'a présent au lieu de faire 40 minutes de trajets en bus ,elle n'en ferait plus que 15 en s'arrêtant à l'arrêt situé dans ma rue,afin de venir chez moi pour que l'on puisse finir le trajet en voiture se qui est bien évidement beaucoup plus pratique pour elle et qui faut bien avoué beaucoup plus plaisant pour moi que de faire la route toute seule..

Lincoln assure le service du matin avec Indra,ce qui fait que Clarke et moi même assurons celui de l'après midi,il est actuellement 13h30,elle devrait arrivé d'une minutes à l'autre et c'est à peine si j'ai fini de me préparer.

On toque à la porte,je m'empresse donc d'aller ouvrir en sachant pertinemment qui se trouve derrière celle ci.

Lexa : _(après voir ouvert la porte)_ Hey princesse,va si rentre je dois encore enfiler mes chaussures et préparer mon sac !

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Salut Lex,encore merci pour la propositions,je préfère de loin ta compagnie à ceux des gros lourdeaux des transport en commun.

Lexa :( s'éloigne dans le couloir) Alors c'est juste pour les évités que tu as accepté hein ? Fait comme chez toi je me dépêche !

Clarke : Bien-sûr que non,d'accord je t'attend ici de toute façon.

Je part direction ma chambre afin d'enfiler ma paire de bottine noire,et de prendre mon téléphone qui était en retourne dans le salon ou je vois Clarke regarder une photo positionné juste en face de la porte d'entrée,cela me rappelle d'ailleurs vendredi soir ou la même action était en train de se passer mise à part que les positions étaient inversés.

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Je vois que la curiosité fait également parti de vos qualités Melle Griffin ?

Clarke : _(sourie)_ En effet désolé,c'est toi et Lincoln,vous avez bien grandis.

Lexa : C'était durant les vacances de noël avant la mort de mes parents..

Clarke : Ho mm je suis désolé Lex,je ne voulais pas ravi..

Lexa : Tous vas bien Clarke cela ne me dérange pas d'en parler.

Clarke : _(léger sourire)_ Et..Est-ce que..est ce que la fille à côté de toi..C'est..c'était ta petite amie ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Anya ? Non Non pas du tout c'est ma sœur !

Clarke : Ho vraiment ? Désolé c'est juste qu'elle..et bien elle ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup.

Lexa : En effet tu peut même dire pas du tout ahah,mes parents l'ont adoptés quand elle avait 5 ans,bon j'aime beaucoup discuté avec toi mais je pense que si on ne part pas maintenant,Indra risque de ne pas être très contente,et j'aimerai bien faire bonne impression pour mon premier jour !

Clarke : Tu as raison on ferait mieux d'y aller !

Nous partons donc de se pas direction la voiture,tous le long du trajet je sent le regard de Clarke sur moi mais ne serait dire pourquoi,je fais donc abstraction mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile quand mes pensée font n'importe quoi et que je m'imagine l'embrasser ici dans ma voiture,concentres toi Lexa,qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive voyons,heureusement pour moi nous sommes bien vite arrivé au bar,nous saluons mon frère et Indra qui finissent de servir quelques clients et nous nous dirigeons dans l'arrière boutique afin de mettre nos affaires dans nos casiers et de nous changer,en tenus nous retournons donc en salle et nous positionnons derrière le bar afin de prendre la relève.

Se début d'après midi se passe extrêmement bien,Clarke et moi sommes de plus en plus proche,nous faisons que nous taquiné et ne pouvons nous empêcher de poser notre regard l'une sur l'autre,si je doutais qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi,mes doutes s'estompe à chaque fois que ses beaux yeux bleus se pose sur est actuellement en train de servir le cocktail que je vient de préparer à un client en salle qui est d'ailleurs ouvertement en train de la reluquer,bon se n'est pas comme ci j'étais moi même entrain de la regarder mais se n'est pas la même chose n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Tu veut bien arrêté de me regarder de cette façon Lex s'il te plaît ?

Lexa : _(gêner)_ Et je peut savoir comment je te regarde ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Mm comme ça,comme tu es actuellement entrain de le faire !

Lexa : De plus il n'y pas que moi qui te regarde de cette façon, _dis-je en lui faisant signe de regarder le client qu'elle vient de servir._

Elle se retourne de nouveau de mon côté une légère grimace sur le visage suivis d'un sourire que je ne serais qualifié.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Jalouse ?

Lexa : Oui..fin non..mm peut être bien !

Clarke : Relaxe je te taquines et je préfère de loin que se soit toi qui me regarde de cette façon de toute manière,et toi aussi je te ferais dire tu attire le regard, _di_ _t-_ _elle en me pointant une fille de la tête qui en effet et également en train de me regarder._

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Jalouse ?

Clarke : Peut être bien !

Nous rigolons encore un moment de cette conversation quand la porte du bar s'ouvre en grand et qu'une personne se dirige droit vers nous,du moins droit vers Clarke.

Niylah _(pleure)_ Clarke!

Clarke : Nyl,qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Niylah : Il à encore recommencer,il m'avais promis d'arrêter depuis la dernière fois !

Clarke fais le tour du bar et prend Niylah dans ses bras,même malgré les circonstances je ne peut m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse d'elle.

Clarke : Et sa va aller vient là,on va aller s'asseoir un peu d'accord et tu va m'expliquer se qu'il s'est passer !

Elle hoche la tête et Clarke me regarde afin d'obtenir mon avis,si cela ne me dérange pas de continuer un peu le service tous seule,j'approuve en lui disant d'y aller qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire.

Elle se positionne au bout du bar,l'une en face de l'autre,Clarke et dos à moi et encore une fois je ne peut m'empêcher de la contempler,elle essuie les larmes de Niylah de ses pouces,elle lui demande de lui expliquer,malgré la distance j'entends parfaitement leur conversation et ne peut m'empêcher de laisser traîner une oreille.

Niylah : Je ne sais pas trop,je l'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre à terre mais se n'étais pas comme d'habitude Clarke,là je n'arriver pas à le calmer,alors j'ai appeler les urgences,ils sont venus le chercher et je n'ai pas réussis à aller à hôpital avec eux alors en sachant que tu travailler je suis venu directement te voir,j'ai eu si peur Clarke,je n'arrive plus à le voir dans cet état,sa m'a rappeler tellement de chose,sa m'a rappeler _( elle jette un discret regard vers moi )_ et bien tu sais..

Clarke : Je sais,Je sais Nyl,aller vient la..

Elles se prennent une nouvelles fois dans les bras,encore une fois le regard de Niylah s'accroche au mien et quand elle se redresse et l'encre de nouveau dans le regard de ma..de Clarke.

Niylah : Merci Clarke..

Clarke _(_ _essuie_ _de nouveaux les larmes de Niylah avec ses pouces)_ C'est normal tu as fais pareil pour moi..

Niylah : _(s'approche de Clarke)_ je serais toujours la pour toi..

Niylah s'approche de plus en plus de Clarke,jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ,mon cœur et mon corps ne fais qu'un tour et le verre que je tenais dans les mains finis par s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd,Clarke met vite fin au baiser et se retourne sur moi après avoir adresser quelques mot à Niylah,un brin de panique dans les yeux..

Lexa : Je..désolé,j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..

Clarke : Lex attend..

Je ne l'écoute pas et part en courant vers la tarasse du bar,mais qu'est ce qui se passe..je ne suis même pas avec elle et pourtant je sent comme ci mon cœur c'était retourné dans mon corps,c'est hallucinant ce que cette fille arrive à me faire ressentir,je ne peut le nier maintenant c'est sur ,j'en suis sur,je suis véritablement et inévitablement entrain de tomber amoureuse de Clarke Griffin et pourtant alors que je devrait ressentir milles merveilleux sentiments,à l'heure actuelle,a se moment même je ressent juste comme ci on m'avait transpercer l'estomac,comme ci on m'avais retourner l'organe le plus important de mon corps,alors que se n'étais qu'un baiser,alors qu'est ce que seras si il viendrai à réellement se passer quelques choses entre elle et moi,si on viendrai à se séparer,non je ne peut peu pas ressentir ça,je ne peut plus,l'amour est une faiblesse sa fait plus de mal qu'autre chose,je n'aurais jamais du me perdre dans cet océan bleu,et pourtant je m'y suis actuellement noyer..Quelques larmes dévalent mes joues,j'entends à peine quelqu'un s'approcher de moi..

Clarke : Lex…

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Vous m'en voulez pas trop pour se pseudo bisous entre Niylah et Clarke ?

Oui Oui je dis pseudo..pourquoi ? Mm et bien vous verrez bien dans le chapitre prochain avec le pdv de Clarke !

Comme d'habitude,j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre et vous remercie de votre présence !

 _ **Petite question du jour** Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous donne le nom du chapitre prochain quand celui ci est écris en avance bien-sûr comme je l'ai fait précédemment ou vous voulez garder tous le suspens en ayant aucun indices ? Bien que mes titres sont souvent difficile à comprendre lorsque l'on à pas lu le chapitre en question ahah _

_**!** Entre deux j'ai écrit le chapitre 19,et je pense encore en faire 3 ou 4 avant la toute fin que j'ai depuis hier vraiment en tête,je vous tiendrai au courant chaque semaines de l'avancée mais on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin.._

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour le 15eme chapitre qui s'intitulera : **Des larmes à un sourire,du courage à la déception.**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _MelleOcelote : Merci pour ta review comme d'habitude,oui Octavia est de bon conseil et d'un sens la pousse dans ses retranchements,j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus également et je te dis à très vite !_

 _MissHarpie : Merci pour ta review et ton soutient ! J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre également et je te dis à la prochaine._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Des larmes à un sourire,du courage à la déception.**

Hey Hey,comme vous pouvez le voire j'ai su publier aujourd'hui étant donner que j'ai fini plutôt que prévu ahah !

Pour ce qui est de la Fan,j'ai actuellement terminé deux nouveaux chapitres,et je pense qu'elle en comptera donc normalement 23 si tous se passe bien,il est vrai que je comptai aller un peu plus loin dans cette histoire,mais ces trois jours de cours m'ont fait me rendre compte que se sera vraiment compliqué d'écrire vu les journées que j'aurais,en effet je finirais à 19h et vu que je suis dans le social j'aurais parfois des projets humanitaires le week-end,donc j'ai décidé de changer la fin de ma Fan et de laisser toutes les autres idées que j'avais pour celle ci de côté j'en suis assez attristé puisque ces idées aurait donner un nouveau tournant à l'histoire mais je préfère de loin vous donnez une histoire construite ainsi qu'une jolie fin que de vous promettre un chapitre qui ne viendra peut être pas,voila voila,je vous en reparlerais dans le chapitre final de toute façon,désolé pour ce petit roman mais je me devais de vous en parler :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

Les personnages de la séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Niylah : Je ne sais pas trop,je l'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre à terre mais se n'étais pas comme d'habitude Clarke,là je n'arriver pas à le calmer,alors j'ai appeler les urgences,ils sont venus le chercher et je n'ai pas réussis à aller à hôpital avec eux alors en sachant que tu travailler je suis venu directement te voir,j'ai eu si peur Clarke,je n'arrive plus à le voire dans cet état,sa m'a rappeler tellement de chose,sa m'a rappeler _( elle jette un discret regard vers_ _Lexa_ _)_ et bien tu sais..

Je ne le sais que trop bien malheureusement..

Clarke : Je sais,Je sais Nyl,aller vient la..

Je la prend une nouvelle fois dans mes bras en essayant de la rassuré un maximum,c'est a mon tour d'être présente pour elle,la situation me ramène 9 mois en arrière,je sais qu'a présent c'est du passé,que j'en ai fini avec cette partie de ma vie,je suis plus forte à présent du moins je l'espère car je ne peut empêcher les images de cette fameuse époque me remonter en mémoire..

Niylah : Merci Clarke..

Clarke _(_ _essuie_ _de nouveaux_ _ses larmes avec mes_ _pouces)_ C'est normal tu as fais pareil pour moi..

Niylah : (s'approche de moi) je serais toujours la pour toi..

Niylah s'approche de plus en plus de moi,son visage presque collé au mien jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes,je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cela que j'ai comme étais coincé,je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser,et me suis décalé tous doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Clarke _(baisse le regard)_ Désolé Niylah,je ne peut pas..

Niylah : _(confuse )_ Mais je..

Lexa : Je..désolé,j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..

Clarke : Lex attend..

Niylah : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Clarke : _(regarde la sortie par laquelle est passé Lexa )_ Je..je ne sais pas..

Niylah : Ho..

Clarke : _(se retourne vers Niylah)_ Ho ?

Niylah : _( sourie)_ Elle m'a vu t'embrasser..

Clarke : Oui je sais mais..

Niylah : Elle à des sentiments pour toi..

Vu l'intonation de sa voix je ne sais absolument pas si sa phrase est une question ou une affirmation.

Clarke : Quoi ! Non bien-sur que non,elle..elle..

Niylah : _(sourire triste)_ Et toi aussi..sinon tu ne te serais pas éloigné quand je t'ai embrassé..

Clarke : Je..

Niylah : Sa va Clarke,ne t'en fais pas,c'est Okay,elle à l'air d'être une fille bien..et..et tu m'as toujours dis que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagé,tu ne me l'a jamais caché,alors oui je t'aime, mais tous se que je veut c'est ton bonheur et rien d'autre,alors si ton bonheur se trouve avec elle je le respecte..

Clarke : Niyl..je,je suis vraiment désolé,tu as toujours était la pour moi,c'est grâce à toi que…. Et moi aussi je t'aime..mais..

Niylah : Mais pas de la façon dont je le souhaiterais,je comprend ne t'en fais pas..

Clarke : _(baisse le regard)_ Désolé..

Niylah : _(rigole)_ Arrête de toujours t'excuser Clarke,et va plutôt la rejoindre !

Clarke : je ne sais pas si je devrais..

Niylah : Bien-sur que si que tu le dois,elle te plaît vraiment hein ?

Clarke : N..,Oui,oui vraiment..

Niylah : Alors ne la fait pas attendre plus longtemps Clarky,et va lui dire se que tu pense,parce que je peut t'assurer à 100 % que tes ressentis sont réciproque.

Clarke : _(se lève)_ Merci Niyl,merci pour tout.

Je lui fait un bisous d'amitié sur la joue et me précipite à la suite de Lexa que j'ai vu se diriger vers la terrasse,mon cœur se tord quand je la voie au loin appuyé sur un mur,une larme au coins des yeux,Est-ce que Niylah à raison,est-ce qu'elle ressent réellement la même chose que moi ?

Clarke : Lex..

Lexa : _(retourne vers le bar)_ Je suis désolé Clarke,je ne sais absolument pas se qui m'a pris,je vais aller nettoyer ma bêtises et toi tu ferais mieux de retrouver Niylah elle à l'air d'avoir besoin de toi..

Clarke : _(attrape son bras)_ Non attend !

Elle se retourne vers moi et je peut voir que son visage,que ses yeux ne sont en rien identiques à quand nous nous retrouvons qu'a deux,elle est..je dirais triste?en colère et pourtant elle à l'air plus en colère contre elle même que contre moi..

Clarke : C'est moi qui suis désolé Lexa..

Lexa : _(confuse)_ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu devrais être désolé Clarke,tu fais se que tu veut,je ne te reproche rien du tout ne t'en fait pas,c'est jusque que..que le verre m'a échapper des main,tu sais comme je peut être maladroite des fois..

Clarke : Ne fait pas ça Lex..

Lexa _(fronce les sourcils)_ Ne pas faire quoi ?

Clarke Ne retourne pas la situation,je..il faut que je te dise quelque chose Lexa..

Je prend une grande inspiration,il est temps,il temps que je lui dise qu'elle me plaît,comme l'ont dis Niylah ou Octavia je ne dois pas perdre plus de temps,pourquoi c'est si dure de dire ces choses la,sa ne devrait pas l'être normalement,aller Clarke concentre toi et dis lui,dis lui à quelle point elle est magnifique,à quelle point elle devient de plus en plus importante pour toi,dis lui qu'elle est en train de briser toute tes barrière et que malgré que sa devrait me faire peur,c'est tous le contraire,parce que se n'est pas n'importe qui,elle n'est pas n'importe qui !

Aller Clarke,c'est tous simple tu as juste à dire : voilà Lexa,j'essayai de me convaincre du contraire mais je n'y arrive plus,tu me plaît,tu me plaît vraiment et je me devais de te le dire parce..

Lexa : Clarke ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

J'ai vraiment dis tous ça dans ma tête ? Je me disais bien aussi que tous d'un coup sa paraissais beaucoup plus facile,je prend une dernière inspiration,et cette fois ci je me lance..

Clarke : Voilà Lexa,je voulais tous simplement te dire que je crois ,non je suis sur d'une chose désormais _,je souffle une encore une fois comme pour m'insuffler du courage,_ Lexa..tu me p…

Indra : Une d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là ? Il y a du verre partout derrière le bar et plusieurs clients commencent à raller car ils n'ont pas reçu leurs commandes ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger vos fesses de cette terrasse et de retourner bosser !

Lexa : Euh..oui bien-sûr Indra désolé,on arrive..On en reparle plus tard d'accord ?

Clarke : Je..je..d'accord.

Nous retournons donc à l'intérieur du bar,ou je peut voir Niylah toujours présente au bout du comptoir,elle parle tous bas et je peut lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle me demande comment sa s'est passé,je lui répond par un bref sourire et baisse les yeux,je retourne donc servir mes clients comme si rien de tous cela ne c'était passer,j'étais prête,j'étais prête à lui avoué se que je ressentais pour elle,et pourtant rien ne s'est passé comme je me l'étais imaginais,j'aurais du lui dire,et elle m'aurait soit avoué que c'était réciproque ou non mais au moins je lui aurait dis,alors que la nous travaillons tous deux dans une ambiance plus que froide,en échangeant aucuns mots,ce qui avait commencé être une bonne journée se termine à l'opposé,j'espère cependant pouvoir discuté avec elle après notre service ,que l'on puisse arranger la situation,que je puisse lui dire se que je n'est pu lui dire tous à l'heure..pour qu'enfin dans ma vie un brin de bonheur ne survienne,se brin de bonheur étant la fille se trouvant à coté de moi et faisant tous pour m'éviter..

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? J'espère qu'il vous à plus en tous cas,alors vous comprenez mieux pourquoi j'ai dis le pseudo bisous entre Clarke et Niylah la dernière fois ?

Arrr Clarke y était presque..et en plus elles finissent en froid..oups..

Chapitre assez cours comparé à d'habitude,j'en publierai peut être un autre prochainement,je dis bien peut être pour me faire pardonné.

En attendant je vous dis à très vite,et on se retrouveras donc pour un chapitre beaucoup plus long qui s'intitulera : _ **Pensées contradictoires..**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

Edass44 Merci pour ta review,oui la jalousie toujours la jalousie ahah,et oui en effet d'un sens on peut dire que Niylah aura bien servi à faire avancées nos deux protagonistes préférer du moins surtout Clarke,je te dis à la prochain ;)

MelleOcelote : Oui elles avancent tous doucement mais sûrement comme on dis,leur relation est pas top top la de suite comme tu à pu le voir mais c'est un mal pour un bien ahah,tu pourras le voire par toi même dans les chapitres qui vont suivre,Merci beaucoup pour ta review,comme d'habitude sa me fait vraiment plaisir de lire tes commentaires qui sont présent depuis le tous début ! Je te dis à la prochaine pour la suite :)

MissHarpie : C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes review quotidienne maintenant,je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ahah,je te dis à la prochaine ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : Pensées contradictoires **

Hey,de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qu'est le chapitre 16,beaucoup plus long comme promis presque le double d'ailleurs,pour ce qui est de l'avancé le chapitre 21 vient d'être boucler aujourd'hui,et le chapitre final est déjà pré-écrit,voila voila je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous dis bonne lecture,on se retrouve en bas !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous sommes vendredi aujourd'hui,c'est donc mon dernier jour de travail avant le week-end,je suis actuellement entrain de préparer le cocktail d'un clients régulier quand j'entends un léger cris à côté de moi,je me retourne alors pour pouvoir observer la source du bruit,il s'agit de Clarke... Clarke,je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'éviter pas depuis Lundi..et depuis le baiser qu'elle à partager avec Niylah,depuis le bref de conversation que nous avons eu par la suite et de cette fameuse chose qu'elle voulait à tous pris me dire,je ne cesse de me demander de quoi il s'agissait,mais me souvient tous de suite de se que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai vu les lèvres de cette autre blonde poser sur les siennes,et je peut dire que sa à l'effet d'une bonne douche froide,alors je laisse ma curiosité de côté et me répète encore et encore la même phrase qui me vient de mon père « L'amour est une faiblesse »,il me l'a répéter encore et encore quand il a su pour la relation que j'entretenais avec Costia,et malgré moi cette phrase ne m'est jamais sortie de la tête,mon regard poser sur la chevelure blonde pour qui mon cœur ne fait que rater des battement je me la répète donc encore une fois..l'amour est une faiblesse..l'amour est une faiblesse.. mais alors pourquoi ces paroles me semble tellement faussé quand je pose mon regard sur elle ?

Qu'est ce que cette fille m'a fait ?,j'ai pourtant beau tous faire pour l'éviter,pour évider que ses deux océans bleus se posent sur moi,pour que son sourire ne m'éblouit encore une fois,je n'y arrive pas,je n'arrive pas la faire sortir de mon esprit,tous comme je n'arrive pas à faire sortir l'image d'elle avec cette autre fille,assez contradictoire quand on y pense..

Et pourtant toute ses belles paroles me hante,toutes ses confessions,tous ses sourires et le son de sa voix,la couleur de ses yeux,cette façon qui n'appartient qu'a elle de me faire sourire à mon tour,et à se moment je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander à moi même si le fait de l'éviter était la bonne solution..il faut bien constater que cela n'améliore en rien mon mal-être et je vois bien que Clarke souffre également de la distance que j'ai installé entre nous deux,j'ai beau me dire se que je veut,continuer à me sermonner moralement rien y fait,je préfère encore n'être rien de plus que son amie que de la perdre tous court..

C'est le débordement de mon verre et la voix de Lincoln qui me sert de mes pensées.

Lincoln: Clarke tu vas bien ?

Sa question me fait retourner d'avantages afin de mieux observer celle qui hante toute mes pensées,je la vois se tenir la main avec un rictus de douleur,je fronce alors les sourcils quand je vois du sang coulé à terre.

Clarke : Je..oui sa va,je me suis juste égratigner en coupant les citrons pour le cocktail que je devais préparer.

Lincoln : _(inquiet)_ Clarke,vu le sang je ne pense pas que se ne soit qu'une égratignure,laisse moi voir ça.

Clarke:Non sa va je vais bien t'en fait pas.

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue des fois..

Lexa : _(m'approche de Lincoln)_ Clarke laisse le regarder,tu vois bien que se n'est pas qu'une égratignure comme tu dis.

Je la voie me lancer un regard que je ne serais distinguer avant qu'elle ne me réponde d'une voix neutre..

Clarke : Depuis quand tu m'adresse de nouveau la parole toi déjà ?

Je l'ai bien mériter celle là.

Lexa : _(avance vers Clarke,et tend la main pour regarder la sienne)_ , Clarke..

Clarke : _(se dégage)_ Ne me touche pas Lexa !

Ses mots m'atteigne plus que prévu,je sais qu'elle agit comme cela par ma faute,je n'aurais jamais du m'éloigner d'elle,je le sais à présent,mais c'était plus fort que moi,la voire avec quelqu'un alors que je ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle m'a fait mal,je devais m'éloigner pour réfléchir,et maintenant je sais que même si se n'est que en amie j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie,malgré tout je ne pensait pas que sa la toucherai autant..

Lincoln: Ho on se calme les filles, je ne sais pas se qu'il sait passer entre vous deux,mais Clarke écoute tu vois bien que se n'est pas superficielle,tu devrais peut être aller à l'hôpital..

Clarke : Non,sa va je te dis,de toute façon il est hors de question que j'aille las bas !

Lincoln : _(Tous bas)_ Je sais pourquoi tu ne veut pas y aller pour.. et bien tu sais,mais tu n'est pas obliger d'accepter quoi que se soit,mais au moins va s'y pour qu'il te soigne correctement..

Clarke _(souffle)_ Bien,j'y vais.

Lincoln : Merci,Lex tu l'accompagne ?

Lexa : Je..

Clarke : Non !,je vais y aller toute seule sa ira.

Lincoln : Clarke bon sang arrête d'être têtue comme ça,tu n'iras pas seule,et moi je peut pas t'emmener alors c'est sois Lexa t'emmène sois j'appelle les pompiers !

Clarke : Tu ferais pas ça quand même ?

Lincoln : _(sourie)_ Tente moi !

Clarke : Arrr, _(me regarde)_ ,tu veut bien m'emmener ?

Lexa: Je..oui bien-sur.

Elle se dirige donc vers la sortie,toujours avec la serviette propre que lui a tendu Lincoln pour appuyer sur sa plaie,quand à moi je la suis en silence bien décider à le rompre pendant le trajet afin de m'excuser de mon comportement de cette semaine,j'ouvre la voiture et elle s'installe côté passager,je me met derrière le volant et commence à démarrer.

Je pose mon regard sur elle tous en faisant attention à la route,je ne sais pas trop comment entamer la conversation,des dizaines de phrases me passent par la tête mais aucunes ne me convient,c'est décidément beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais..

Clarke : Je t'entend réfléchir d'ici Lexa..

Je ne peut m'empêcher l'étirement de mes lèvres qui s'étire en un fin sourire discret,je ne penser pas qu'elle serait à l'origine des premières paroles échanger,je me lance donc..

Lexa : _(_ _T_ _ourne mon visage vers elle)_ Je suis désolé..

Clarke : Se n'est pas de ta faute si tu as un cerveau agité,quoi que..

Lexa : Non Clarke..Je..je suis désolé pour mon comportement de cette semaine, _Son regard se pose enfin sur moi,_ je n'aurais jamais du m'éloigner comme ça de toi..c'est juste que..

Clarke : C'est bon t'en fais pas..

Lexa : Non sa va pas,j'ai bien vu que tu n'aller pas bien à cause de ma décision, et pour te dire je n'allait moi même pas bien,et c'est peut être égoïste mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir..

Clarke : C'est à cause de moi?

Lexa : _(confuse)_ Comment ça ?

Clarke : Tu dis que tu as besoin de réfléchir,mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'a complètement oubliée pendant presque une semaine..sauf si cet éloignement est du à quelque chose que j'ai fait..

Lexa : Je..je ne t'ai pas oublié Clarke,je te l'assure c'est juste que..

Clarke : On est arrivé,je descend,merci de m'avoir amené..

Elle descend de la voiture,bon sa ne sait pas si mal passer que ça si ?,on ne peut pas dire non plus que sa s'est très bien passer également,je souffle..je ne sais absolument pas comment arrangé la situation,la seule chose que je suis sur là de suite c'est qu'il est hors de question que je la laisse seule,je me gare donc et descend à mon tour de la voiture,je me précipite à grands pas vers l'entrée ou je retrouve Clarke dans les bras d'une autre personne pour une étreinte rapide,je fronce les sourcils pour mieux distinguer la personne se trouvant en face d'elle ou je peut reconnaître Abby,la mère de Clarke,elle me vois arriver et me fait un sourire, je ne sais pourquoi,sait-elle qui je suis ?

Abby:Tu dois être Lexa ?

Clarke se tourne vers moi avant de lever les yeux.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Lexa _(tend la main vers la mère de Clarke)_ C'est bien moi,bonjour madame, _je pose mon regard sur Clarke,_ je n'allait tous de même pas te laisser toute seule,de plus comment tu serais rentrer après ?

Abby : _(rigole)_ Appelle moi Abby,Clarke m'a beaucoup parler de toi cette semaine,aller allons voire se que tu nous a fait ici, _dit elle en pointant la main de Clarke du doigt._

Clarke lui à parler de moi ? Comment ça ?

Je n'était même pas au courant qu'elle avait repris contact avec sa mère ,en même tant comment aurais-je pu le savoir,Clarke la foudroie du regard,Abby rigole discrètement et avance vers se que je pense être les salles de visites,nous la suivons en silence et entrons dans une des salles ou se trouve un lit en plein milieu ou est disposé à côté une table avec un plateau contenant certain instruments de médecine dessus,Abby retire délicatement la serviette que tenait fermement Clarke sur sa main et fait une légère grimasse en observant celle ci.

Abby:Et bien tu ne t'ai pas louper,qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ?

Clarke : Ho rien,je coupait des citrons quand quelque chose ma distraite et voila quoi..

Elle ponctue sa phrase en me regardant,comme ci j'étais la chose qui l'avait distraite..mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore moi..

Abby: Tu va avoir besoins de deux ou trois points de sutures,je vais chercher se qu'il me faut j'arrive.

Abby sort de la pièce et je reporte on regard sur Clarke,tous en m'approchant d'elle.

Lexa :Sa va tu n'a pas trop mal ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle va me répondre,mais une gène commence à s'installer face à son manque de réponse quand elle le coupe.

Clarke : J'ai connu pire.

Lexa : Clarke..on va vraiment continuer comme ça ?

Clarke : C'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu Lexa..

Lexa : Je ne dis pas le contraire,et je m'en excuse encore une fois,je suis vraiment désolé,sincèrement..

Clarke : _( Larmes aux yeux)_ Ne recommence plus ça d'accord,la prochaine fois si je dis ou fait quelque chose qui te met mal je veut que l'on en parle,tu m'avais promis qu'on discuterais de se qu'il s'est passer..

Lexa: Je sais princesse..

Je lui serre sa main non blesser en signe d'affection,au moment ou Abby rentre de nouveau dans la salle.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa pose sa main sur la mienne en me la serrant doucement,cette semaine était vraiment difficile pour moi,entre se qu'il sait passer avec Lexa,Le frère de Niylah à l'hôpital et donc celle ci qui était plus qu'inquiète mais également le message reçu de ma mère mardi qui me demandait si je voulait bien boire un café avec elle,j'ai beaucoup hésité au début mais ai finit par excepté,nous avons beaucoup parler et échanger chacune notre tours sur ces derniers temps passées séparément,je ne lui ai bien évidement pas tous dis,mais je ne peut nier que sa présence m'a fait extrêmement du bien,je ne peut pas dire que j'ai oublier tous ces mois ou elle n'a fait que m'ignorais,mais parler avec elle ma en quelque sorte soulagé,et je ne sais comment nous avons même entamer une discussion sur Lexa,ou je lui ai fait part de se que je ressentais pour elle,elle à tous d'abord était assez secoué d'apprendre que j'étais bi ,mais n'a apporté aucun jugement et m'a même offert quelques conseils,il y à également eu cette grande conversation que j'ai eu avec Octavia et Raven au sujet de se qu'il s'est passer avec Finn,et de cette fameuse nuit i mois,j'avais tellement peur de leurs jugements,peur que leurs regards sur moi ne changent et pour tant rien de cela n'est arriver,elles m'ont prise dans les bras afin de calmer mes sanglots du au fait que c'était la première fois que je parler de se qui s'était passer si on ne compte pas Niylah ou Lincoln,puis se sont excusés de n'avoir pas remarqué se qu'il s'était passer,je leur est assurer que se n'était en rien de leur faute mais de la mienne,et c'est la qu'elle m'ont poser la question..

 _ **Flash-back :**_

 _Raven Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça.._

 _Octavia : (pleure) Moi non plus pour tous te dire,on était aveugle à se point ?_

 _Clarke : Je vous l'ai dis se n'est pas de votre fautes les filles.._

 _Octavia : Mais on aurait pu t'aider à surmonter tous ça,ou à t'en faire échapper avant..avant que sa ne parte aussi loin.._

 _Clarke : C'est du passé maintenant,je vais mieux,beaucoup mieux,et Niylah et Lincoln m'ont aider.._

 _Octavia Lincoln aurait pu me le dire.._

 _Clarke : Non O',je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne,alors ne le blâme pas pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de sa faute..Rae ?_

 _Raven Oui désolé,c'est juste que..je me demandé.._

 _Clarke : Oui ?_

 _Raven : Tu vas venir pour les vacances la semaine prochaine ?_

 _Octavia : Raven ! T'es sérieuse la,tu pense vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour ça,t'es pas croyable !_

 _Raven : Non..non excuse moi,c'est pas ça c'est juste que Finn..il sera là pour les vacances..Les Green ils l'ont invité pour les vacances,et vu que sa fait pas si longtemps et bien.._

 _Clarke : (baisse la tête)Je n'y avait pas penser en effet.._

 _ **Fin Flash-back**_

Abby : Très bien,tend ton bras.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Abby : _(rigole)_ Et bien oui,je dois endormir ta main pour les point de suture Clarke,tu es sur que tu va en année de médecine l'année prochaine ?

Clarke : Non sa va je préféré que tu fasse sans..

Je croise alors les deux regards confus de Lexa ainsi que de ma mère,mince je sais vraiment pas comment expliquer ça..

Clarke : Sa va je te dis,et puis elle fait à peine trois centimètres.

Abby : Trois centimètres ou non,ta plaît et juste au dessus de L'os sa va faire mal Clarke.

Clarke : Je m'en fiche,aller finissons en s'il te plaît maman.

Ma mère pose la seringue sur la table,et je souffle un bon coup,au moment ou l'aiguille passe dans ma peau je ne peut m'empêcher un cri de douleur s'enfuir de ma bouche.

Lexa : Clarke tu es sur que..

Clarke : Oui sa va Lex.

J'attrape sa main et la sert fermement,15 minutes plut tard la plaie et refermer et j'ai un magnifique bandage autour de la main,heureusement je suis en week-end parce que sa aurait était difficile de travailler dans ses conditions.

Après une nouvelle étreinte de ma mère et la promesse de nous voir bientôt,nous sommes de nouveaux dans la voiture de Lexa,sa m'a fait plaisir qu'elle s'excuse même si je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a éviter de cette façon,tous le courage que j'avais récupérer pour lui annoncer se que je ressentais c'est envolé au bout du 10 éme message envoyés ou je n'ai bien évidement obtenu aucune réponse,et pourtant se moment passer à ses côtés à envolé toute la tristesse,le regret et la colère que je lui porter encore se matin.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Qu'une égratignure hein ?

Clarke : T'es en train de te moquer de moi ou je rêve ? Un peu prématurée tu ne crois pas quand on sais que tu ne m'a pas adresser la paroles depuis une semaine.

Lexa Je suis déso..

Clarke : Lex,je rigole,sa va t'en fais pas,t'avais besoin de réfléchir sa arrive à tous le monde,je ne t'en veut pas,du moins je ne t'en veut plus.

Lexa : _(me regarde)_ Vraiment ?

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Vraiment,mais si tu t'en veut tellement j'ai bien une idée pour que tu te fasses pardonnée..

Lexa : Serais-ce du chantage ?

Clarke : Non,juste un digne rappelle des choses.

Je la voie froncer les sourcil,je lui explique donc..

Clarke : Je..La..la visite de la galerie que tu m'a offert le jour de mon anniversaire..et bien s'est demain et on s'était dis qu'on irait ensemble,donc je me demander si tu voulais toujours m'accompagnai ?

Elle me regarde toujours avec les sourcil froncer comme pour voir si je suis sérieuse dans mes paroles,puis je vois son visage se détendre petit à petit,jusqu'à voir apparaître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres..lèvres aux quelles mes yeux n'arrivent à se détacher jusque ce que j'entends le son de sa voie.

Lexa : Bien évidement ,j'en serais même ravie.

Et sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle se gare devant chez moi,je la regarde une dernière fois comme pour enregistrer se moment dans ma tête,puis sort de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la soirée de demain.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Un rendez vous en approche ?,de nouveau indices ont était donnés dans ce chapitre pour commencer à comprendre se qui est arrivé à Clarke par le passé..mais je n'en dis pas plus ahah.

Je vous remercie donc et vous dis à très vite avec le nouveau chapitre qui s'intitulera : **Foi de Reyes !**

Le titre vous inspire ?

Aller à la prochaine :)

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _MelleOcelote : Ahah désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher le faux espoirs mdr,en espérant que se chapitre répondra un peu plus à tes attentes,surtout que celui ci est le début de la pente montante de notre clexa ahah,merci pour ta review,et je te dis à la prochaine :)_

 _Edass44 : Merci pour ta review,contente que tu l'es apprécié et oui elle avait de quoi être frustré notre Clarky ahah,j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus également en tous cas,à la prochaine :)_

 _Aioli : Contente qu'il t'es plus,merci à toi ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : Foi de Reyes !**

Hey hey,nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et non se n'est pas encore leur petit rendez-vous du moins presque pas,mais je ne vous en dis pas plus vous verrez bien par vous même ahah,on se retrouve en bas pour quelques informations que j'ai à vous donnez!

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke**

Je me suis réveillé se matin sourire aux lèvres,heureuse d'entamer cette nouvelle journée,je ne pourrait nier le fait qu'une belle brune à hanter ma nuit et mes rêves,cette même brune que je dois voir se soir pour aller l'exposé d'art au quel elle m'a invitée,ou alors c'est moi qui l'est invitée ?

Je ne serais trop le dire enfaîte mais peu importe,la matinée c'est passer plutôt rapidement je dois le dire,probablement du aux appels de ma mère pour me demander des nouvelles de ma main et du développement de la cicatrice,cicatrice que je suis d'ailleurs en train d'observer,cette fine cicatrice de trois centimètres se situant au niveau du pouce,mon regard dérive alors sur mon miroir en face de moi,d'où je peut observer vu ma tenus n'étant rien d'autre qu'un soutient gorge,étant donné que je suis actuellement entrain d'essayer des tenus pour se soir,une autre cicatrices sur mon flanc droit provenant de ce fameux accident,je dépose mes doigts sur celle ci,la balayant de sa longueur en me replongeant deux ans au-part avant lors de cette fameuse journée ayant coûté la vie de mon père,les souvenirs refonds surface : un boom sonore,le choc,les tonneaux,les cris,la douleur,puis la vision du sang dégoulinant sur mon visage et de mon père inconscient à coté de moi,ma voie de plus en plus faible,puis le noir complet,le néant suivie d'une lumière blanche intense provoqué par un néon au dessus de moi,mes yeux s'ouvrant tous doucement,le constat d'une présence à mes côté,ma mère et son regard intense posé sur moi,ses lèvres qui bougent alors qu'aucuns sons ne parvient à mes oreilles,et mon premier mot prononcé… « P...Pa..Papa »,ma mère qui se renferme,baissant la tête,une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue,et la je comprend...de nouveau la douleur,mes cris..mes pleurs et de nouveau je ferme les yeux sous la dose de sédatifs que vient de me procurer l'infirmière,qui doit par de nombreuses reprises revenir lors de mon hospitalisation avec sa seringue contenant le calmant afin de calmer mes mes cris et mes crise de larmes…

Je secoue la tête afin de me chasser ces images de ma tête,essuie les larmes silencieuses prenant de plus en place sur mon visage,je retire mes doigt de ce léger trait bossus et me reconcentre sur ma tache première qui est de me trouver une tenus qui conviendrai le mieux pour se soir.

Comment d'ailleurs suis-je censé m'habillais ?

Il est vrai que dans se genre de soirée,le chic est souvent mise en avant,mais ne serais-ce pas trop ?,ne devrais-je pas plutôt porter un de mes éternels Jeans noir ou alors un pantalon tailleur avec une simple chemise blanche? Cela pourrait faire l'affaire bien évidement si je ne mourrait pas d'envie de tout faire pour plaire à ma cavalière,elle avec son charme et son charisme naturel pourrait même venir en un simple jogging que je la trouverai magnifique...Ressaisis toi Clarke et réfléchis plutôt..Toujours vêtu que d'un simple soutient gorge au niveau du haut et d'un short en jeans,je m'aventure à faire les 100 pas dans ma chambre,à zigzaguer entre ouvrir mon armoire,essayer une nouvelle tenus et puis la jeter sans préoccupation derrière mon dos..je souffle..j'ai une armoire entièrement remplis de vêtement et pourtant n'est rien à me mettre,c'est un comble ça quand même…

Dire que je stress serais un euphémisme,si sa continue je vais littéralement faire une crise de panique..c'est la sonnette de ma maison qui me fait sortir de mes pensées,du moins seulement un peu puisque toujours en réfléchissant à comment je vais m'en sortir je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre sans ménagement..

Clarke : Rae ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle ne me répond pas ce qui m'incite à froncer les sourcil,elle à des yeux telles deux secoupes et les sourcils relevés également.

Clarke : Rae !

Raven : Tu te rend compte que sa aurais pu être n'importe qui derrière la porte quand même ?

Derrière ma mine confuse,elle reprend la parole.

Raven : _(rigole)_ Non mais sérieux Clarke,imagines que sa aurais était ton vieux voisins pervers,l'histoire aurait était complètement différente !

Clarke : _(confuse)_ Raven je ne comprend absolument rien de se que tu es entrain de raconter !

Elle me pousse machinalement à l'intérieure de la maison,toujours en rigolant de plein poumons.

Raven : Clarky sérieusement,tu sais que je n'ai rien contre la belle gente féminine,mais mince alors t'es ma meilleure amie tu n'es pas obliger de m'accueillir dans cette tenue !

Mon regard descend alors sur ma sois disant tenus,et c'est la que je me rappelle que je suis toujours dans la même tenu que lors de mes essayages,je pique un fart monumental,essayant tant bien même de cacher ma gêne évidente alors que Raven rit encore plus fort qu'il y a deux minutes.

Clarke : Merde,excuses moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, _dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre affin d'enfiler un vieux T-shirt._

Raven : _(rigole)_ Oui bah merci j'avais remarqué,et je peut savoir pourquoi ?

Clarke : _(m'assoit sur mon lit)_ C'est la catha Rae !

Raven : (Air plus sérieux) Bah alors Clarky qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre pour se soir !

Raven: Se soir ?

Clarke: Et bien oui se soir,tu sais il y a ces places que Lexa m'a acheter pour mon anniversaire et j'y vais avec elle et..

Raven: Lexa ? Mais tu ne t'était pas disputés avec elle ?

Clarke : On ne s'était pas disputés !

Raven : Oula,calme Griffin m'attaque pas,j'essaye juste de comprendre la situation moi !

Clarke : C'est vrai excuse moi..c'est juste que..je veut faire bonne impression tu vois..

Raven : Elle dois vraiment te plaire ta commandante pour que tu te mette dans un état pareil !

Clarke: _( rougie)_ C'est le cas..

Raven : Bien,c'est elle qui vient te chercher je présume ?

Clarke : Hum Hum.

Raven : Pour quelle heure ?

Clarke : Le musée d'art ouvre à 19 heures 30 donc vu la route elle sera là vers 18heures 45 environs.

Raven : _(regarde son téléphone)_ Il est 17 heure ce qu'il nous laisse le temps de te préparer comme il se doit avant l'arriver de ta princesse charmante !

Je ne peut m'empêcher de rigoler face au surnom employé par mon amie.

Raven : Pour commencer sort nous tes plus jolies robes !

Clarke : Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée Rae ?

Raven : Foi de Reyes je vais tous faire pour qu'après t'avoir vu notre chère Melle Woods n'est d'yeux que pour toi !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Je sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré ou au contraire plus préoccupé..

Et c'est ainsi que pendant plus d'une heure Raven m'aide à me préparer en commençant tous d'abord en ayant sélectionner une très jolie robe Blanche à dentelles étant dos nu et m'arrivant un peu plus haut des genoux,m'ayant coiffé assez softement avec mes cheveux détachés mais tous de même bouclés comme il faut et m'ayant maquillé simplement,juste en mettant un peu plus en avant mes yeux.

Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer d'enfiler mes talons compensé bleue marine quand la sonnerie retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée,mon cœur s'accélère en n'observant sur mon réveil qu'il est 18h40 et que donc se ne peut être qu'une personne,Raven ayant observer mon stress soudain étire ses lèvres d'un large sourire.

Raven : Je crois que ta belle est arrivée,dépêche d'enfiler tes chaussures je vais lui ouvrir.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis actuellement devant la porte de la maison de Clarke,habillé d'un pantalon tailleur noir ,d'une chemise blanche cintrée ainsi que d'un blazer noir le recouvrant et d'une paire de talent haut,j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait niveau tenus,il est vrai que j'ai passer une bonne partie de la journée à me décider du comment j'allai m'habillais puis me suis décidé sur celle ci en sachant dans qu'elle genre de soirée nous allons,qui d'ailleurs ressembles plus à un gala qu'a un musée ou des familles irait pour le plaisir.

Je me décide donc enfin à apporté ma main à la porte afin de toquer,le stress toujours présent,je me demande bien comment elle s'est habillé tous comme je dois me mettre en tête que cette soirée n'est pas un rendez-vous mais une simple sortie entre amies..

Je souffle un bon coup lorsque je vois la porte s'ouvrir et fronce les sourcils confuse de qui se trouve derrière celle ci.

Lexa : Raven ?

Raven : _(rigole)_ Lexa ?

Lexa : Je..Clarke n'est pas là ?

Raven : Non elle est partie début midi,un rencart je crois.

Je reste interloqué devant la phrase qu'elle vient de prononcé,comment ça elle n'est pas la ? Et comment ça elle à un rencart..

Raven : _(rigole)_ Sa va Lexa,je rigole,elle arrive elle finis de se préparer !

Lexa : _(Souffle de soulagement)_ Tu abuses j'ai vraiment cru..avoir fait la route pour rien Reyes !

Raven : Oui bien évidement Woods,on sait tous les deux que la route n'était pas la question de ton inquiétude !

Lexa : Je..je vois pas de quoi tu parles..

Raven : _(sourie)_ Ho moi non plus..moi non plus..bon je te souhaite un bon et merveilleux rencart avec notre Blondie préféré !

Lexa : Se n'est pas un rencart !

Est-ce un rencart ?

Raven : Mm Mm c'est ça oui !

Lexa : Tu veut bien arrêter de...

Ma phrase s'estompe sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois la silhouette de Clarke arrivé du couloir se situant en face de moi,elle est tous simplement...Whao je ne crois qu'aucun mot ne peut la décrire,elle porte une magnifique robe blanche qui l'a met tous à fait en valeur,mon regard dérive de son splendide visage à sans le vouloir ses jambes nu,je ne peut m'empêcher de la contempler..

Raven : _(chuchote)_ Tu baves Woods !

Lexa : _(rougie)_ Ferme la Reyes ! _Dis-je pour qu'elle seule l'entende également,je regarde de nouveau Clarke_ ,Tu..Tu es magnifique Clarke..

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Je..merci Lexa,tu l'es également..

Raven : Au lieu de vous bouffez du regard vous feriez mieux de passer à la vitesse supérieur !

Je la foudroie du regard,mais me radoucie tous aussi vite quand mes yeux se posent sur Clarke,sa va vraiment être compliqué de faire comme ci elle ne représenter qu'une amie pour moi alors que mon cœur et mon ventre sont littéralement entrain de papillonné a lu vue de cette magnifique blonde à mes côtés.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je n'aurais jamais du lui expliquer se que je ressent pour Lexa,depuis se jour et malgré que Lexa et moi n'étions pas en très bon terme,Raven fait tous pour charrier aussi bien moi que Lexa,moi qui croyais qu'elle ne l'apprécier pas plus ça je commence réellement à me poser des question..En parlant de Lexa..Elle est tous simplement magnifique dans son pantalon et son chemisier qui mette sa fine taille en valeur,et son fin maquillage qui tous comme le mien met parfaitement bien en valeur ses jolies yeux verts...mon dieux ses yeux,on pourrait s'y perdre tellement ils sont beaux…

Lexa : _(me regarde)_ On y va ?

Clarke : _(fin sourire)_ On y va !

Je souffle un bon coup et commence à marcher en compagnies de Lexa après avoir demandé a Raven de claquer la porte une fois qu'elle aura récupérer ses affaires,mes yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur ma cavalière de la soirée,sa va vraiment être compliquer de faire comme ci elle ne représenter qu'une amie pour moi alors que ma tête comme mon cœur me cris que je veut plus..qu'elle est plus..

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi de ce pré-rendez vous ?plutôt prometteur non ?

Promis le prochain chapitre comblera toutes vos attente !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis cela fait toujours plaisir,je vous dis donc à bientôt avec le chapitre 18 qui s'appellera : ** _Je ne t'ai pas dis bonne nuit ! *_** _il veut dire beaucoup non?_

 ** _Petite information: Etant donné que les vacances scolaire sont terminés..Snif et bon courage à tous d'ailleurs, le_ _jour de publication sera soit le mercredi comme d'habitude si mon emploie du temps me le permet soit le week-end_ _se qui serait plus pratique pour moi pour mieux vous poffiner les chapitres._**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _MelleOcelotte : Oui les relations se solidifient au fils des chapitre que sa soit l'amitié,l'amour ou la relation mère fille,contente que le chapitre t'en plus en tous cas et je te remercie pour ta review comme d'habitude,à la prochaine :)_

 _MissHarpie : Contente qu'il t'ai plus et oui je peut te le confirmer,le clexa et bel et bien arrivé,merci pour ta review en tous cas et je te dis à très vite :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 18 :Je ne t'ai pas dis bonne nuit..**_

Hey,de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

En espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Nous sommes sur la route depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà,je croyais que la longue route à faire aurait renforcer mon stress mais bizarrement c'est tous le contraire,c'est fou ce que Lexa et moi nous entendons bien,alors que nous étions entrain de chanter je décide de baisser le volume pour nous concentrer sur la route et sur les dix minutes restantes,j'avance donc ma main gauche afin de m'exécuter et la retire tous aussi rapidement,mais c'est sans compter sur Lexa qui m'attrape la main et pose ses doigts sur la fine coupure qui se referme peu à peu.

Lexa :Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Je t'ai dis que j'avais connu pire non ?

Je la voie poser son regard sur mon flanc droit ou je lui avais précédemment montrer une des traces me restant de l'accident.

Lexa :Sa ne t'empêche pas d'avoir mal..

Clarke : Sa va je t'assure,c'est qu'une..

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Égratignure,oui je crois avoir compris.

Nous rigolons toutes les deux à cette remarque avant que je reprenne plus sérieusement.

Clarke : Tu as déjà participé aux genres d'événement auquel nous allons participé se soir ?

Lexa : _(réfléchie)_ Mm..Oui,pas qu'une fois pour être honnête,tu te souviens se que je t'avais dis sur mon père et sur la place qu'il occupe ?

Clarke : Oui bien sur.

Lexa : Et bien dans se monde là on va dire que c'est assez courant ce genre de galas,peut être pas porter sur l'art comme aujourd'hui mais niveau ambiance c'est tous comme.

Clarke Ho..et tu y aller souvent ?

Lexa :Quand j'étais plus jeune oui il y en avais minimum un par mois et je devais répondre présente pour mon père mais une fois la majorité atteinte je me suis peu à peu éloigné de se monde là pour vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Clarke : Sa n'a pas du être facile de s'émanciper comme ça.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ C'est sur,mais tous ça..l'entreprise,l'argent,les galas c'était pas pour moi,moi je rêver de voyager et de découvrir se que le monde nous réserve autre que se que je connaissais au quotidien,tu comprend ?

Clarke : Et puisque tu es ici aujourd'hui je suppose que tu as réussis,qu'est ce qui ta pousser à le faire ?

Lexa : _(sert les mains sur le volant)_ J'ai..j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un..

Clarke : Ho…

Lexa : Oui..

Clarke : _(hésitante)_ Et..Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Je la vois souffler mais je ne sais pas si s'est d'agacement ou pour se donner du courage,néanmoins j'ai peut être abusé en lui demandant se qu'il s'est passer,je ne veut en rien la forcer,juste apprendre à la connaître.

Clarke : Désolé,je ne voulais pas être indiscrète Lex..

Lexa : Non..non sa va je t'en parler,elle..elle s'appeler Costia,on s'était rencontrer tous bêtement lors d'une soirée organisé par une amie commune sur la plage,on a beaucoup discuté de nos vies et de ce qu'on attendais de celles ci,on s'est vite rapprochées et sommes devenus plus qu'amies,tous se passer bien,on s'aimer et on avait prévu d'emménager ensemble prochainement même si mon père ne voyait pas ma relation d'un très bonne œil et faisait tous pour m'y faire mettre un terme il en étais hors de question,j'aurais tous fait pour elle et elle aurait tous fait pour moi,enfin sa s'est ce que je croyais,je remarquais qu'elle était de plus en plus bizarre,toujours à vouloir tous précipité entre nous,elle me parlée de mariage,tu imagines un peu,elle me parlait de mariage alors que sa faisait à peine 5 mois que l'on était ensemble et que nous n'avions même pas rencontré nos parents respectifs,elle bien-sur savait qui j'étais grâce ou à cause de la réputation de mon père mais moi..moi je voulais apprendre à la connaître d'avantages, à trouver des nouvelles facettes d'elle que je pourrais aimer autant que celle que je connaissais déjà..Et..et j'ai eu se que je voulais..une semaine avant nos 6 mois j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise et l'emmener en Espagne,j'ai donc commencer à chercher sa carte d'identité dans son sac pour réserver les billets et c'est la que j'ai vu..j'ai vu son vrai nom de famille..Costia Cortez,et il faut savoir que les Cortez sont un peu comme une famille ennemie de la mienne,sa fait des années que son père essaye d'accroître son business familial en mettant des bâtons dans les roue de la mienne, _(rigole)_ et il aurait finit par y arrivé si je n'avais pas découvert la vérité,si Costia était avec moi,voulait se marier avec moi c'était tous simplement pour profiter de moi,et de la possible place dans l'entreprise une fois que mon père serait mort,j'ai étais dévaster d'apprendre qu'alors que moi je lui voué un amour sincère elle faisait tous pour satisfaire les idées de son père et faisait tous pour faire s'écrouler la mienne,alors j'ai quand même pris un billet mais seul et je suis partie vadrouiller à travers le monde..

Elle à les larmes aux yeux à la fin de son discourt et les mains encore plus crispés sur le volant,mon cœur se sert en la voyant ainsi,comment?comment une personne peut faire autant de mal à une personne comme Lex,à une personne aussi aimante,attentionné et aussi merveilleuse qu'elle est..

Je pose ma main sur son genoux et le sert légèrement pour lui monter que je suis là.

Clarke : Je suis désolé Lex,c'est juste horrible ce qu'elle à fait..

Lexa : _(essuie sa larme)_ Ne t'excuses pas se n'est pas de ta faute Clarke,et puis c'est du passé maintenant,il s'est passer beaucoup de choses depuis.

Clarke : Tu as raison,je te proposes quelque chose,on ne parle plus du passé se soir mais nous concentrons sur nous deux et ce magnifique Musée d'art.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Deal !

En effet nous sommes arrivé à destination,devant nous se dresse un immense portail noir qui renferme une cour ornés de galets blancs et un bâtiment à couper le souffle,une fontaine est disposé sur la droite et sur la gauche on peut observer des dizaines de voitures étant déjà garée,Lexa s'avance vers le portail et montre nos place au vigile s'occupant de faire entrée les bonnes personnes,une fois une place trouvé Lexa sort et se précipite de mon côté afin de m'ouvrir ma portiè laisse échapper un rire quand je la voie tous sourire m'ouvrir fièrement.

Lexa : Si vous voulez bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Merci beaucoup Commandante !

Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle m'est parler un peu de son passé,cela me permet encore une fois d'un peu mieux la comprendre,de comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle à décider de vivre en constant mouvement et d'éviter les attaches,et je peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tous à cela,ça plus la mort de ses parents sa à vraiment du être compliqué pour elle,et je ne l'admire que d'avantage,c'est une force à elle toute seule.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et je ne peut être qu'éblouie une seconde fois de se que je vois,une salle immense,ou un parquet blanc épouse magnifiquement le sol,des dizaines de tableaux sont exposés sur les mur et sur des trépieds en plein milieu de la salle,le plafond est juste Whaoo,il me fait un peu pensée au plafond d'une cathédrale,ou des centaines de gravures imprègnent les murs et ou la lumière de la lune se reflètent grâce au haut plafond de verre.

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Tu es venu pour le plafond ou les peintures Clarke ?

Clarke : _(J'ab_ _ai_ _sse la tête afin de plonger de nouveau mon regard dans le sien)_ ,Je..tu..c'est juste magnifique,tu n'imagines même pas comment je suis herseuse d'être ici Lex !

Je la prend dans mes bras et elle me rend mon étreinte,sa devient vraiment plus que compliqué de faire comme ci je ne ressentais rien pour elle alors qu'a se moment même la seule envie que j'ai c'est de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Lexa :Je t'en pris sa me fait plaisir.

Nous nous regardons intensément toutes les deux,aucunes de nous ne voulons rompre le contact des yeux de l'autre,mais c'est sans compté sur une serveuse qui vient nous proposés une coupe de champagne,Lexa me confie qu'elle n'en prendra pas vu que s'est elle qui nous ramène mais m'en tend une,je la remercie d'un sourire quand nous sommes une nouvelle fois couper par cette même serveuse..

Serveuse : Lexa ? Lexa C'est toi ?

Lexa passe alors de mon visage à celui de la femme à côté de nous et fronce les sourcils avant qu'un sourires n'étires ses lèvres.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Gaïa ?,Ho mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se prenne toute les deux dans les bras une fois que cette certaine Gaïa ais poser son plateau sur une table non loin de là, et c'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcil,mais qui peut bien être cette fille ? Et de qu'elle droit elle se permet de la regarder de cette façon ?..Arrr ressaisis toi Clarke,tu n'es pas avec Lexa.. _Mais se n'est pas l'envie qui te manques_ me chuchote un petite vois dans ma tête..

Gaïa : Et bien comme tu peut le voire je travaille ici,mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais la tu ne vis plus en Australie ?

Lexa :Non,non sa fait plus de trois ans que je suis partis !

Gaïa : Je n'aurais jamais penser que tu aurais sauter la pas !

Clarke : _(se racle la gorge)_

Lexa : Ho pardon Clarke,Je te présente Gaïa,on s'est connu quand on était au Lycée,Gaïa je te présente Clarke.

Gaïa : _(Tend sa main vers moi )_ Enchantée.

Clarke : _(sert la main)_ De même.

Lexa :Sa fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

Gaïa : J'ai emménager l'année dernière, _(se tourne)_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veut pas que mon patron me tue,j'ai étais ravie de t'avoir revue en tous cas Lexa,et félicitation à vous deux vous faîtes un très jolie couple,tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir Clarke alors ne la lâche pas !

Lexa : _(rougie)_ On..on est pas..

Clarke : _(rougie)_ On est p..je..heu,je..oui ne t'inquiète pas..

Gaïa :Bonne soirée a vous deux profitez bien !

Et elle part non sans un dernier sourire à notre égard,je me retourne vers Lexa qui est dans le même état que moi,c'est à dire aussi rouge qu'on ne peut l'être.

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Alors la c'était..

Lexa: Gênant ?

Clarke : J'allais dire surprenant..mais c'est tous comme..

 **POV Lexa**

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Gaïa à cru que Clarke et moi étions en couple,je veut dire on ne se donner pas la main rien,mise à part nous regarder nous n'avons rien fait ,certes on se regarde d'une façon qui est bien à nous,avec une certaine intensité et de ma part des sentiments naissant mais est-ce que mon simple regard lui a permis de faire cette conclusion ?

Lexa : On devrait peut être commencé à faire le tour non ?

Elle approuve et me sourie,ce sourire qui me procure autant toujours de frisson,frissons qu'elle seule arrive à me faire avoir..

Sa fait maintenant une heure que nous sommes ici,a zigzaguer entre tout les merveilleux tableaux disposés un peu partout dans cette immense sale,mon regard toujours poser sur Clarke et ses yeux brillant à m'expliquer chaque tableaux,de la façon dont ils ont été peint,et de se que l'auteur à voulu dégager.

Lexa :Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as décider de faire médecine alors que tu es autant passionnée par ce que tu me racontes là Clarke.

Clarke : Ho pardon je parle beaucoup c'est ça?Tu aurais du me le dire Lexa..

Lexa :Quoi ? Non non c'est pas une façon subtil de me moquer de toi,je ne dis pas que tu ne parle pas beaucoup _(rigole)_ mais j'aime beaucoup t'entendre m'expliquer chaque tableau,sa me permet un peu de découvrir ta passion !

Clarke : C'est vrai que sa m'a toujours passionné,la première fois que je suis venus avec mon père ici c'est lui qui m'expliquer chaque tableaux et la façon de peindre des artiste,c'est un peu beaucoup grâce à lui que j'aime autant l'art,c'est un bon moyen d'extériorisé..

Lexa : _(Prend sa main)_ Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais avec ton père la première fois.

Clarke : _(sourire timide)_ Il avait eu les places avec son travail,c'était un architecte alors l'art c'était en quelque sorte son domaine,on est venu ici un an avant sa mort..

Lexa : Je suis désolé Clarke si j'aurais su j'au..

Clarke : Non Lex je suis heureuse d'être ici vraiment je te le promet,certes sa me rappelle des souvenirs mais se sont de bons souvenirs et maintenant j'en crée de nouveaux avec toi..

Lexa : Sur ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Sur !

Nous traînons une heure supplémentaire;à parler avec plusieurs autres invités ou à parler de certain tableaux puis nous décidons qu'il est temps d'y aller vu l'heure et le temps de route qu'il nous reste encore à faire.

Se fut vraiment une journée incroyable,je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible et pourtant cette journée à encore plus accentués les sentiments que j'éprouve envers Clarke,je me suis confiée à elle chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis un très long moment,parler de Costia est quelque chose que je ne fais jamais mais là j'avais comme cette sensation que je devais être sincère avec elle comme elle l'a fait avec moi en me racontant son histoire à elle ainsi qu'a son père,je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas encore tous raconté,elle même me la confirmer mais quand elle sera prête je serais la pour l'écouter,parce que je ne peut me résoudre à la savoir loin de moi maintenant.

Le trajet du retour se fait beaucoup plus calme que celui de l'allée mais c'est un silence agréable,une musique en fond et nos sourires des que l'une pose son regard sur l'autre,nous arrivons devant sa maison plus vite que je ne l'aurait voulu et c'est un pincement au cœur que je me lève afin d'aller lui ouvrir une nouvelle fois sa portière.

Une fine pluie commence à tomber mais c'est à peine si j'y prête attention grâce ou à cause de la personne dont j'ai en face de moi.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Merci.

Je lui sourie en guise de retour et la suis jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison.

Lexa : Vous êtes arrivé à destination Princesse.

Clarke : Je le suis..

Lexa: J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer cette soirée en ta compagnie Clarke.

Clarke :Moi aussi Lexa,énormément même,tu ne peu pas imaginé à quelle point cette soirée ma fait du bien.

Lexa : _(sourire)_ N'en soit pas si sur..

Clarke : On..on se revoie demain ?

Lexa : C'est une invitation ?

Clarke : Sa dépend de ta réponse..

Lexa : Et si la réponse est oui ?

Clarke: _(rigole)_ Alors je pense que sa en sera une..

Lexa : Mm très bien sa me vas, _dis-je en m'approchant un peu plus d'elle quand je la voie frissonnais à ma réponse_

Clarke : _(recule jusqu'à la porte)_ Tu..tu devrais..peut être retourner à ta voiture..tu..vas attraper froid..

Lexa : _(continue d'avancer vers elle)_ Tu as raison...mais je ne t'es pas encore souhaiter bonne nuit..

Je m'approche de plus en plus d'elle,j'ai l'air sereine comme ça mais à l'intérieur de moi c'est tous le contraire..tous se bouscule et je me fait milles scénario,et si elle me repousse ?,et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi..

Mais je n'y arrive pas du moins je n'y arrive plus,j'ai besoin de savoir,besoins de savoir si se n'est pas illusoire,je m'étonne sincèrement à faire le premier pas envers elle mais j'ai ce je ne sais quoi qui me pousse à ne pas partir sans l'avoir fait..Sans avoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes..

Ma main avance doucement vers sa joue,je la sent frissonnais de nouveau à mon contact se qui me pousse à avancer mon visage un peu plus près du sien..nous ne sommes plus qu'a quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre,je ne précipite en rien la chose afin de lui donner une occasion de se dégager mais elle ne bouge pas,le regard poser sur mes lèvres,mon regard poser sur les siennes,la suite est presque inévitable..mes lèvres s'approchent de plus en plus jusqu'à les poser délicatement sur les siennes pour un baiser remplie de tendresse..

Alors que j'essaie d'approfondir le baiser,nos cheveux et nos vêtement trempés par la pluie qui ne sais pas arrêter,elle se dégage tous doucement,un air que je ne serais comprendre sur le visage..

Alors..elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ?

J'aurais du m'en doutais en même temps..

Lexa : _(recule)_ Je..je suis désolé... ..pensais que... _une larme sur le coins des yeux._.je n'aurais pas du excuse moi..je vais y aller,bonne soirée Clarke..

Je me retourne d'un pas précipiter jusqu'à la voiture.

Clarke : Lex attend s'il te plaît !

 _« ne te retournes pas » « ne te retournes pas »_

Clarke : _(attrape mon bras)_ Lex !

Lexa : Tu devrais renter tu vas attraper froid Clarke !

Clarke : Je ne peut pas !

Lexa : _(confuse)_ pourquoi tu ne pourrais p..

Ses lèvres sur les miennes coupe la fin de phrase,je suis à la fois confuse et surprise mais me délecte tous de même du baiser beaucoup plus passionnés qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques instants.

Clarke se recule une nouvelle fois mais pas pour se dégager,tous simplement pour nous permettre à toutes deux de reprendre notre souffle perdus dans cet échange.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Je ne t'ai pas dis bonne nuit non plus !

Lexa : _(sourie)_ alors tu..

Clarke : Tu m'as juste surprise Lex,mais mon dieu je n'attendais que ça !

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Clarke : Vraiment..plus que tout même..

Je plonge une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres afin de lui faire transmettre tous se qu'elle me fait ressentir actuellement,je ne pensais pas ressentir tous cela un jour,retomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois d'une personne,mais les lèvres de cette magnifique blonde sur les miennes me disent bien le contraire..l'inévitable est enfin arrivé,je suis éperdument amoureuse de cette fille et le plus fous dans cela c'est qu'elle l'est également..

* * *

Alors ?

Vous en avez pensez quoi? J'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plus puisque moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ahah !

Je vous avez dis que le clexa était imminent ;)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis,de ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre !

On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre qui s'appellera : _**Que sommes nous?**_

 _*Merci beaucoup à MelleOcelotte pour sa review :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : Que sommes nous ?**

Hey,de retour avec le chapitre 19,la fin s'approche vraiment de plus en plus ahah,je me remercie intérieurement d'avoir écrit presque 7 chapitres d'avance pendant les vacances parce que la je suis clairement en manque de temps pour écrire,je vais essayer d'avancer un peu se week-end mais encore une fois sa risque d'être compliqué,mais ne vous en faite pas j'en ai encore trois d'avance après celui la,donc je serais dans les temps pour poster:)

Voilà voila,je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke**

Je me réveille le sourire au lèvre tous comme la veille,c'est fou quand même,j'ai l'impression que depuis que Lexa est entré dans ma vie je ne fait que sourire pour un rien,je veut dire pas se genre de sourire que je fait habituellement mais un vrai sourire,aussi authentique qu'il puisse être..

Et en même temps comment ne pas sourire à ma place ? Comment ne pas sourire alors que j'ai encore le fantôme des ses lèvres sur les miennes,mon dieu..j'ai l'impression de n'avoir attendu que cela depuis qu'elle à fait irruption dans ma vie,et pourtant se que j'ai ressentit hier soir n'est en rien comparable à se que je m'était imaginé,de un parce que dans tous les cas que j'ai pu m'imaginai jamais je n'aurais cru que se serait elle qui aurait fait le premier pas,je m'étais plutôt imaginé moi m'avançant vers elle,lui disant tous ce que je ressent,plus particulièrement tous ce qu'elle me fait ressentir et elle me repoussant s'excusant et me disant que se n'est pas réciproque..mais non au grand jamais je n'aurais envisagé ce qui est arrivé,et se n'est franchement pas pour me déplaire,c'est même le réel opposé puisque sa me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle aussi ressent ce petit quelque chose pour moi,et que la relation que l'on à crée petit à petit n'était pas qu'une sombre image illusoire que mon esprit aurait pu se faire.

Je décide de prendre une bonne douche afin de m'apaiser un maximum l'esprit avant se fameux « rendez-vous » que nous nous sommes donnés dans le café adjacent à ma maison,mais même sous toute cette eau froide mes pensées dérivent encore et toujours vers cette brune aux yeux vert,que dis-je aux magnifique yeux émeraude qu'est Lexa,et encore une fois,comme toute la nuit durant je me pose cette même et unique question :

« Que sommes nous ? »

Nous n'avons pas dis grand-chose par la suite de nos baiser mise à part ce rendez-vous auquel je suis actuellement entrain de me préparer et encore une fois je ne peut m'empêcher de stresser..

Et si elle regrettait ?,et si finalement elle pensée que c'était une erreur ? Ou alors est-ce que pour elle ce baiser voulait réellement signifier quelques choses ? Je pense que le dernier cas me ferait beaucoup plus de mal que les deux premier étant donner que pour moi il voulait dire beaucoup..

Et c'est sur ces mêmes pensées qu'une fois prête et après lui avoir envoyé un message pour la prévenir de mon départ que je me dirige vers le café du coin.

l'Arkadia à beau être parfait autant dans son design et dans son style roque,il faut dire se qui est ce petit café au nom imprononçable probablement du à son origine étrangère à tous à fait son charme,il n'est en rien comparable de part sa taille et sa réputation mais son style cosy et familiale fait autant d'effet que le magnifique endroit ou je travaille,mon regard scrute alors les différente tables dispersés un peu partout et plus particulièrement les personnes déjà installés,après une énième vérification je peut affirmer que Lexa n'est pas encore arrivée se qui est un peu normal puisqu'elle à beaucoup plus de distance que moi afin de venir ici,je m'installe donc à une table côté fenêtre et un peu en retrait des personnes présentes comme pour me rassurer en me disant que nous auront toute l'intimité qu'il nous faut.

Le retentissement de cloche installé au dessus de la porte d'entrée me fait sortir de mes pensées,mon regard rentre alors en collision avec ses magnifiques iris que j'aime tant,elle est habillé d'un simple jeans bleu et d'un T-shirt blanc à imprimer rouge,elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi et encore une fois mon cerveau se met en arrêt,que dois-je faire ? Je dois me lever?la prendre dans mes bras?l'embrasser sur la joue ou alors….mes yeux dérivent alors sur ses lèvres..ses lèvres...après ses yeux je crois que c'est la choses qui me rend encore plus accro à elle,et comme si elle avait deviné que je n'était plus trop en possession de moi même elle s'avance de son propre chef jusqu'à moi,une main sur ma joue et un tendre baiser appuyé à la commissure des lèvres.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Bonjour.

Clarke : _(sourire timide)_ Salut.

Lexa :Tu as déjà commandé ?

Clarke : Non,non je t'attendais.

Lexa : _(rigole)_

Clarke :(confuse) Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Lexa : C'est bizarre n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : _(rigole à son tours)_ Assez en effet,mais pas une mauvaise gêne,je dirais plutôt une gêne..

Lexa : _(la coupe afin de finir sa phrase)_ Mm Normal quand on sait que l'on à passer plus d'une trentaine de minutes à s'embrasser sous la pluie hier soir ?

Clarke : _(rouge)_ Lex !

Je regarde autour de moi afin de voir si personne nous à entendu,non pas que j'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé loin là,juste que ma vie privée ne regarde pas les autres tous simplement.

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Quoi se n'est pas vrai peut être ?

Clarke : Je n'ai jamais nier..

Lexa : T'es mignonne quand tu rougie Clarke..

Clarke : Et toi pas mignonne du tous quand tu te moques de moi ..

Nous sommes soudainement coupé par un raclement de gorge,nous levons la tête en parfaite symbiose afin d'apercevoir de ou cela provient,la serveuse nous scrutant du regard,un air d'amusement sur le visage probablement du à la conversation qu'elle à interrompu,je sais qu'elle s'appelle Zoé étant donné que je vient assez souvent ici pour mon café matinal,n'ayant pas toujours le temps le matin avant d'aller travailler.

Zoé : _(me regarde)_ Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Salut zoé,tu vas bien ?

Zoé : Mieux depuis que ma cliente favorite est arrivé ahah,je te sert comme d'habitude je suppose ?

Clarke : Oui s'il te plaît.

Lexa : _(racle sa gorge)_ Je vais prendre la même chose aussi,merci.

Zoé : Ho oui bien-sur excusez moi,je revient au plus vite.

La serveuse s'éloigne et c'est de nouveau Lexa qui prend la parole.

Lexa : Tu fait vraiment tourné la tête de beaucoup de personnes Clarke..

Clarke : _(confuse)_ Pardon?

Lexa : Cette serveuse..elle te dévorer complètement du regard..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Zoé ? n'importe quoi,je la connais depuis que je me suis installé dans cet appart,c'est une bonne amie c'est tous,de plus elle est en couple depuis 2-3 ans si je me souvient bien.

Lexa : Et le fait qu'elle te parle de sa relation ne te met pas la puce à l'oreille ?

Clarke : _(prend la main de Lexa)_ Elle est souvent invité dans nos soirées,elle a notre âge et c'est la meilleure amie de la copine de Monty,et en plus moi..je n'ai qu'une personne en tête en particulier depuis hier soir..

Lexa _( caresse ma main de son pouce et rigole )_ A parce qu' une autre personne ta rejoint hier quand je suis partis ?

Clarke : Pff n'importe quoi,t'es bête..

Clarke : _(regarde nos mains)_ Dis..j'aimerais te demander quelques chose mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le prenne mal ou quoi..

Lexa : _(gêner )_ Sa tombe bien il fallait que je te demande quelques chose aussi,mais va-y à toi l'honneur.

Clarke : _(rouge)_ Hum..que..qu'est ce qu'on est ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui as je..je vais trop vite c'est ça ? Désolé c'est juste que..

Lexa : Pas de panique Clarke,c'est juste..c'est juste que j'allais te poser la même question..

Clarke : Ho..

Lexa Oui..ho,donc du coup..

Clarke : du coup..

Lexa : Tu accepterais que..qu'on sorte ensemble..je veut dire t'es pas obli..

Clarke : Oui,bien sur Lex,j'en serais ravis.

Lexa _(sourie)_ Donc techniquement sa veut dire que je peut t'embrasser la tous de suite ?

Clarke : Vous êtes bien impatiente Mlle Woods..

Lexa Quand il s'agit d'une jolie fille toujours..

Clarke : _(arque un sourcil)_ Ho..donc vous embrassé chaque jolie fille que vous croisez dans la rue ?

Lexa _(amusé)_ Non..pas quand je n'ai qu'une certaine blonde avec qui,qui plus-ai je suis entrain de prendre un café en tête à tête..

Clarke : Bien répondu.

Lexa : Donc c'est un oui ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ C'est un oui.

Elle se penche doucement en avant et c'est sous une douceur infinie que nos lèvres se cèle une nouvelle fois.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour commandante..

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous à plus ? Un chapitre un peu court mais tout en douceur non ?

Clexa enfin officielle ! Après 19 chapitres je pense qu'il était temps ahah

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me faire part de ce que vous avez pensé et je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera : _ **Invitation.**_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _-MelleOcelotte : Ahah contente qu'il t'es plus,oui Lexa s'est enfin ouverte sur son passé,sur Costia et toute l'histoire qu'il y a derrière,comme quoi elle s'entraide vraiment l'une et l'autre,merci pour ta review en tous cas et je te dis à la prochaine :)_

 _-Edas44 : Ravie qu'il t'es plus,oui le bisou enfin,et le fluf qui va arriver également mdrr,merci pour ta review en tous cas et je te dis à bientôt :)_

 _MissHarpie : Oui premier baiser ! Et comme je l'ai dis à Edas,le fluf qui va arriver ahah,merci pourra review en tous cas et à bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _Guest Melleh : Ahah,je vois que le chapitre ta plus mdr,comme tu as pu le voir non,la publication se fait désormais le week-end pour cause que mes études me prennent beaucoup plus de temps maintenant et que c'est juste impossible pour moi de publier pendant la semaine,voila voila,j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus également et je te dis merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 : Invitation.**

Hey,retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui arrive un plus tôt que prévu,car oui j'ai eu le temps de le publier aujourd'hui du fait que ma semaine est un peu plus légère étant en semaine d'intégration,fin bref je m'égare Ahah,je vous remercie pour les retours sur le dernier chapitre et espère que ce chapitre vous plairas tout autant !

Les personnages de la série ne m´appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Lexa:**

De fins coups contre ma porte me font sortir de mes pensées et plus particulièrement de ma série préférée,je me lève impatiente sachant pertinemment qui se trouve derrière la porte.

D'un pas pressé je me dirige vers celle ci et ouvre la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres en la voyant à peine à un mètre de moi.

Lexa : Bonjour belle demoiselle,en quoi pourrais-je vous aidez ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Excusez moi de vous dérangé mais je vient chercher ma petite amie pour une soirée improvisés entres amis et on ma dit que je la trouverait ici..

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Vous vous êtes trompé je pense,à quoi ressemble t-elle ?

Clarke : _(s'avance jusqu'à poser ses mains sur mes hanches)_ Mm,assez grande..brune..des yeux verts magnifiques..des lèvres.. _( dit-elle en ponctuant ses dires de son regard)_ des lèvres juste parfaites..et un sourire..mon dieu un sourire qui en ferait tomber plus d'un..

Lexa : Vous me décrivez la une belle personne mademoiselle..

Clarke :Elle l'est..

Lexa _(m'avance vers ses lèvres)_ Mais je pense que pour aujourd'hui il vous faudra vous contenter de moi..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Quelle supplice..

Lexa : _(embrasse)_ Bonsoir.

Clarke : _(entame un nouveau baiser)_ Bonsoir..

Lexa : Tu es très belle Clarke.

Clarke : _(rougie)_ Merci.

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Faut que tu arrêtes de rougir des que je te fait un compliment tu sais,parce que moi je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter..

Clarke : Et toi arrête d'être..rahh nan ne change surtout pas tu es enfaîte.

Lexa : On y va ?

Clarke : Mm Mm

J'attrape mon sac et mes clés et nous avançons vers la voiture,Clarke devant moi..mon regard ne résiste pas plus longtemps avant de se dirigé un peu plus bas qu'il ne le devrait..il faut dire que ce jeans mes ses formes complètement en valeur aussi..

Clarke : Arrête de me mater Lex et ouvre plutôt la voiture je commence à avoir froid.

Moi c'est tous le contraire..

Lexa : _(rougie)_ Mm oui bien sur..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui à le rougissement facile hein ?

Lexa _(sourie et ouvre la voiture)_ Se n'est pas de ma faute.

Clarke : Parce que c'est de la mienne ?

Lexa : Exactement !

Et c'est sur ce dernier mot que nous dirigeons vers l'Arkadia,nous sommes jeudi aujourd'hui ce qui veut dire que nous avons finis plus de bonne heure mais également que cela fait déjà 5 jours que j'ai embrassé cette magnifique blonde se trouvant à coté de moi pour la première fois,et je peut dire que tous se passe extrêmement bien pour le moment,nous sommes plus proche que jamais et pourtant nous n'avons pas encore dévoilé notre relation aux yeux de tous,il n'y a que Lincoln,Octavia et Raven d'au courant et pour le moment sa nous va à toutes les deux,Je me sent vraiment bien avec elle et ferait tous pour que cela continue et garder cela secret nous enferme un peu dans une bulle rien qu'a nous et se ne serait pour nous déplaire bien au contraire.

Je me gare après quelques minutes de trajet ayant eu lieu dans un silence agréable et me retourne vers Clarke qui me regarde également.

Lexa : _(m'apprête à sortir)_

Clarke : _(m'attrape la main)_ Attend Lex !

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : _(s'approche de moi et positionne sa main derrière ma nuque)_ Tu as oublié quelque chose..

Je sourie avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes,c'est vrai qu'étant donnés que ses amies..que nos amis ne sont pas au courant nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre de nous embrasser devant eux.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ On peut y aller maintenant _dit-elle en ouvrant la portière._

Je ne peut que sourire face à cela,depuis que nous avons officialiser notre relation je découvre un peu une nouvelle personne,une personne plus douce,plus tendre et que j'aime cette facette d'elle qu'elle ne montre qu'a moi ! Sa me fait d'ailleurs un peu penser à la conversation que nous avons eu il y a de ça deux jours sur le fait que ses amis me trouvé complètement différente quand j'étais avec et quand j'étais sans Clarke,je ne peut d'ailleurs pas le nier puisque c'est complètement vrai,je suis beaucoup plus ouverte quand elle est à mes côtés et parle beaucoup plus alors que quand elle n'est pas là je me contente d'écouter et de répondre seulement si on me pose une question.

Nous arrivons donc toutes les deux dans le bar ou nous distinguons bien vite la table ou est rassemblé tous nos amis,ici présent: Raven,Octavia,Bellamy,Jasper,Monty,Harper et Niylah…,Lincoln étant de service et est donc positionné derrière la bar discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux long que je ne connais pas.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Hey salut tous le monde !

Pour ma part je me contente d'un sourire,ne changeons pas les vielles habitudes.

Raven : Clarkyyyyy tu es enfin la !

Octavia : _(sourie)_ On attendez plus que toi !

Lexa : Et bien je vois que je suis apprécié c'est sympa !

Clarke me fait un coup d'épaule et me sourie de toute ses dents me chuchotant que elle elle fait beaucoup plus que juste m'appréciai pour que seule moi l'entendent,je me sent rougir à la seconde ou elle m'a souffler cette phrase et décide de trouver un échappatoire pour ne pas me retrouver entrain de la bouffer du regard devant tous le monde.

Lexa : Je vais nous chercher à boire tu veut quelque choses ?

Clarke : _(tendre sourire)_ Je prendrais comme toi merci.

C'est ainsi que je me dirige vers le bar ou Lincoln est en train de ressuyer des verres comme à son habitude,il faut dire qu'on est en pleine semaine et que donc les clients se font plus rare que le Week-end,me voyant arrivé vers lui il me fait un grand sourire que je lui rend volontiers.

Lincoln : Hey !

Lexa : Salut,tu peut me mettre deux bières s'il te plaît ?

Lincoln : Bien sur je te fais ça de suite,tu es venu avec Clarke ?

Lexa : Oui oui elle est installé à table avec les autres je vais la rejoindre,tu finis ton service à quelle heure ?

Lincoln : Vu le peu de monde qu'il y a je ne vais pas tarder,Indra à dis qu'elle pourrait gérer toute seule.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Tu nous rejoint du coup ?

Lincoln : Oui j'arrive !

Je prend donc les deux bières que vient tous juste de me déposer Lincoln sur le bar et me retourne vers la table,alors que je pensait trouver Clarke en pleine discutions avec Reyes je fronce les sourcils en la voyant parler avec Niylah,je devrais arrêter d'être légèrement jalouse d'elle puisque Clarke m'a expliquer ce qui s'était passer la dernière fois,comment elle l'avait repousser en lui disant qu'elle éprouvait de plus en plus de choses pour moi,et comment Niylah l'a pousser à me rejoindre lorsque j'étais partis sur la terrasse mais elle m'a également raconté que Niylah éprouver bien plus de des sentiments amicaux envers elle,et malgré le fait qu'elle m'a promis qu'il ne se passerai rien entre elles,je ne peut m'empêcher de douter,se n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Clarke loin de là,j'ai confiance en se que l'on ressent l'une envers l'autre,c'est du monde extérieure en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

Je m'assoit donc à côté d'elle ne me gêne en aucun cas pour écouter leurs conversation qui tourne autour du frère de celle ci étant sorti de l'hôpital,après avoir tendu la canette à Clarke,celle ci me remercie de son sourire que j'aime tant et dans la plus grande discrétion pose sa main sur la mienne se trouvant sur ma cuisse et donc en dessous de la table et des regards indiscret.

Je sourie à mon tour à se contact inattendu et entrelace nos doigts en commençant de tendres tendresses de mon pouce sur le dos de sa main.

Nous relevons la tête en entendants le bruit d'un téléphone qui sonne et c'est Jasper qui se lève s'excusant en nous disant que c'était Maya au même moment ou Lincoln nous rejoint et s'assoit tous naturellement à côté de sa bien aimée ,quelques secondes passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prennent la paroles et c'est Octavia qui coupe celui ci.

Octavia : _(sourie)_ Bon vous êtes tous prêts pour la semaine prochaine ? Parce que pas de retour en arrière possible les billets sont réservés !

Je fronce les sourcils une nouvelle fois me demandant bien de quoi elle veut parler,et pourquoi tous ont le sourires aux lèvres en répondant principalement la même chose.

Lexa : _(confuse)_ Il se passe quoi la semaine prochaine ?

Raven : Les vacances !

Lexa : _(se retourne vers Clarke)_ Les vacances ?

Clarke : Je t'en ai parler la dernière fois,on s'en vas deux semaines en Australie tu te souviens ?

Un sourire triste se fisse sur mon visage,je n'ai pas envie de la laisser partir comme ça alors que cela fait à peine une semaine que l'on est ensemble et que j'ai donc envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle mais c'est justement pour la même raison que je ne peut m'interposer,cela ne fait qu'une semaine et je n'ai en aucun droit de la privée de bonne vacance avec ses amies surtout que tout est déjà arrangé.

Lexa: Mm j'avais juste oublié désolé..Vous allez vous éclatez !

Monty : Et encore c'est un faible mot,sa va être une tueriue,sa fait tellement longtemps que l'ont n'est pas partis tous ensemble ! Je suis désolé Lexa,j'espère que tu ne le prendra pas mal,tu es notre amie maintenant mais vu le nombre qu'on est c'est à peine si la villa de nos parents comprend assez de chambre et encore Finn va devoir se taper le canapé je pense..

Raven : Sa sera pas plus mal..

Je regarde Raven qui semble d'un coup beaucoup plus tendu à la notion de Finn,je me demande si il sait passé quelques choses entre eux.

Lexa : C'est rien t'inquiète pas je comprend,on fera sa une prochaine fois.

Clarke ressert un peu plus sa prise sur ma main si se n'est possible et me murmure un désolé,je lui répond d'un sourire sincère,ne pas l'avoir plus près de moi à cet instant me démange vraiment,j'aurais tant aimer pouvoir caresser ses lèvre des miennes la..tous de suite,je pense qu'elle à remarquer que mon regard sur elle avait soudain changé puisque une nouvelle fois je voie ses joues se teindre de rouge,si Jasper ne serait pas revenu l'air boudant la maintenant je ne pense pas que je n'aurais pu me retenir de l'embrasser..

Monty : Bah alors vieux sa va pas ?

Jasper: _(hausse la tête)_ Hum ?

Monty : T'a l'air ailleurs

Jasper : Ouai,fin nan,c'était Maya elle à un empêchement familiale pour la semaine prochaine elle pourra pas venir avec nous..

Bellamy : Désolé Jasp !

Jasper : C'est rien,on a plus qu'a revendre son billet puisque c'est moi qui lui est acheter elle n'a rien à remboursé .

Raven : _(tous sourire)_ Pas besoin !

Nous la regardons tous confus avant que celle ci ne reprenne la parole un air enjoué sur le visage.

Raven : Me regarder pas comme ça..

Octavia : Tu vas nous dire la raison de ton pas besoin ?

Raven :Bah c'est évident nan ? On va le donner à Lexa ! Elle fait partir de la bande maintenant,et puis sans elle notre petite Clarky va se sentir dépayser !

Octavia : Putain Rayes t'es un génie,t'es partante Lexa ?

Lexa : Je..je sais pas trop..fin..

Clarke : _(grand sourire)_ Aller..s'il te plaît Lex !

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Et bien je ne peut que dire oui je pense,tu me diras je te dois combien Jasper ?

Jasper : Nikel ! Et pas besoin c'est pour moi !

Lexa : Tu es sur ?

Jasper : _(rigole)_ Mais oui puisque je te le dis ahah,bon du coup au niveau du trajet on fonctionne comment ?

Et c'est sur cette dernière question que nous discutons un petit moment de ce fameux voyage,du trajet,de la maison de Jasper et Monty,de qui fera le trajet avec qui et de tous se qui s'en suit.

Je prend un instant pour observer chacune des personnes présentes autour de cette table,je n'aurais jamais imaginé en venant ici trouver se qui ressemble bien à un semblant d'amitié..mon regard se pose alors sur la jolie blonde à ma gauche,sur nos mains entrelacés dans la plus grande discrétion...non jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais penser retrouver un jour l'amour et pourtant il est assis juste à côté de moi,me tenant la main,et me regardant comme jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait encore regardé..

* * *

Sooo? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plus en tous cas,que pensez-vous de notre petit clexa enfin former ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez-vous pensez être je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;)

Reponses aux review:

MelleOcelotte: Je t'ai répondu en p.m alors je vais pas répéter la même chose ahah mais encore merci pour ta review ;)

MissHarpie: Merci pour ta review,contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plus ainsi que la formation du clexa,en espérant que celui ci t'es plus également ;)

Edass44: Hey,merci pour ta review,oui elles ont enfin officialisés ! Et oui elles sont vraiment mignonne ahah,Derien c'est Normal de publier régulièrement,je suis toute aussi contente de vous offrir un chapitre que vous de le lire ahah,à la prochaine

Aïoli:Merci à toi pour ta review ;)

xera24: Hey,sa fait plaisir de voire de nouvelle personne en comm ahah,contente que la fann te plaise en tous cas,tu l'as Lu 5 fois ? Vraiment ahah,merci à toi pour avoir poster cette review,à très vite j'espère ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : Première habitude **

Hey ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre,toujours dans les temps ahah,d'ailleurs vous êtes assurés d'en avoir encore un sur pour ces 4 prochaines semaines si tous se passe bien.

Chapitre assez cour et calme aujourd'hui mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant,d'autant plus que notre Clexa est désormais en place alors il ne peut être que plaisant non ?

Je vous remercie pour la présence que vous apportez toujours autant à ma fiction,je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle en serait arriver ici,j'ai atteint depuis la semaine dernière la barre des plus de 12 000 vues et ça je ne le dois qu'a vous,alors merci pour tous ça !

Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Installé sur un le petit muret en brique contournant la terrasse de l'Arkadia,je profite de mon dernier jours de travail,dernier jour de travail qui s'est terminé il y a maintenant 20 minutes,je n'aurais jamais penser que ce travail aurait autant pris place dans ma routine ,et pourtant dans deux jours je ne saurait pas derrière un bar à essuyer des verres et écouter ces quelques clients habituels me racontés leurs soucis,les rencontres qu'ils ont fait ou tous simplement leurs journées passer au boulot et comment cela leur fait du bien de décompresser derrière un bon verre,je sourie à cette pensée,il y a des moments ou je me dis que par mon travail j'ai plus plus souvient était temporellement psy que barman,mais d'un sens ce métier c'est un peu ça aussi,écouter se que les gens nous disent,et malgré que sa pourrait en énervé plus d'un,petite pensée à Lincoln,moi cela ne me gênais pas du tout,j'aimais beaucoup les écouter parlé,comme si le fait de parler les alléger d'un poids,comme si ils se confier à moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient même pas,et je ne serais vous dire pourquoi mais cela me faisait plaisir.

La communication,tous comme ce bar et même Indra vont me manquer,ils m'ont réellement permis de m'échappée,permis d'éviter de penser à certaines choses dans certains moment de ma vie,et me dire que je ne serais quotidiennement plus ici me provoque un brin de tristesse,de plus je suis sur de ne plus y remettre les pieds pendant un certain moment,déjà du au fait que nous partons en vacances dans deux jours,et que nous revenons donc deux semaines et demis plus tard qui plus ai le week-end avant la rentrée,rentrée qui seras un véritable changement pour nous tous.

Mais je ne devrais pas penser à cela pour l'instant et me focaliser sur le moment présent,sur ces merveilleuses vacances qui arrivent à grand pas,sur cette grande villa,mes amies,les soirées,le soleil,Lexa..Lexa..je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle nous accompagne,cela fait presque deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble,nous voyant presque tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant,alors ne plus la voire pendant plus de deux semaines m'aurais vraiment fait bizarre..

En parlant de soleil,il à vraiment oublier de passer par notre chère ville cet été,je ne suis habillé que d'un pull se qui n'empêche pas quelques frissons du au froid de surgir sur ma peau ,et comme si on avait entendu mes pensées je sent une source de chaleur sur mes épaules,sources de chaleur qui après un regard derrière mon dos n'est autre que la veste en cuire de Lexa que celle ci vient tous juste de poser sur moi.

Lexa : _(doux sourire)_ Hey.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Hey.

Lexa : _(s'assoit à mes cotés)_ Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : _(pose sa tête sur son épaule)_ Oui,juste un peu nostalgique de me dire que je ne vais bientôt plus passer mes journées ici mais dans un amphi bourrés de monde à écouter un prof probablement barbant nous rappeler comment l'année va être difficile et..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Héé,il te reste trois semaines tu as encore le temps avant de penser à ça.

Clarke : _(souffle)_ Tu as raison.

Lexa : _(pose son bras sur mes épaule et me fait un tendre bisou sur la tempe)_ Comme toujours non ?

Clarke : Quelle modestie..

Lexa : _(rigole)_

Nous nous installons dans un silence qui n'est en rien gênant,il est plutôt apaisant je dois dire,la main de Lexa exerce de douces caresses sur mon épaule et je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire à ce contact,ces fou comme tous à l'air naturel et spontané entre nous,comme ci nous nous connaissons depuis toujours.

Lexa : _(me regarde)_ On va attrapé froid on devrait peut être rentrés.

Clarke : D'accord

Lexa se lève en premier et me tend sa main pour m'aider à faire de même,ce que je m'empresse de faire le sourire aux lèvres,une fois sur mes deux pieds,ma main toujours dans celle de Lexa,nous nous rejoignons comme deux aimants jusqu'à poser nos deux poitrines ensemble pour une douce étreinte que je finis par rompre en m'éloignant légèrement afin de poser mes lèvre sur les siennes,à bout de souffle nous nous séparons dorénavant d'un commun accord,abordant désormais tous les deux un grand sourire.

Lexa me repositionne comme il le faut sa veste avant de redéposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Lexa : On mange ensemble se soir ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard nous nous retrouvons toutes deux chez Lexa,elle étant au fourneau entrain de nous cuisiné un gratin de pâte,de se qui à de plus basique et moi assise sur le comptoir la regardant,que dis-je la contemplant.

Je descend de celui ci et enlace Lexa par derrière,ma poitrine contre son dos,l'une comme l'autre ne pouvons s'empêcher de toujours nous prendre dans les bras,sûrement la folie du début mais se n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai,loin de là même..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Clarke..

Clarke : _(resserre mon étreinte)_ Lexa ?

Lexa : Pas que sentir tes bras autour de moi me déplaise,bien au contraire mais j'aimerai bien finir de sortir le plat du four sans me brûler au passage

Clarke : Hum hum..

Lexa : _(rigole d'avantage,pose la plat et se retourne vers moi)_ Clarke sérieusement !

Clarke _(la regarde)_

Lexa : _(met ses mains sur ma taille)_ Arrête..

Clarke : Arrêter quoi ?

Lexa : De me regardé comme ça..

Clarke : Te regarder comment ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Comme ça,comme tu le fait actuellement..

Clarke : Mm..je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Lexa : Tu m'exaspère tu le sais ça..

Clarke : C'est pour ça qu'on m'apprécie..

Lexa : _(m'embrasse)_ C'est vrai..

Clarke : _(met mes mains autour de son coup)_ On mange ?

Lexa : (sourie) On mange.

C'est donc après un bon dîner en compagnie de ma brune et d'une séance tendre câlin dans le canapé de cette dernière que je regarde mon téléphone afin de vérifier l'heure.

Clarke : _(se lèv_ _e_ _)_ Oula

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : _(met mes chaussures)_ il est déjà 20h 05

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Oui et ?

Clarke : Le bus est à 20h 15 et j'ai pas trop envie de courir.

Lexa : _(Se lève également)_ Tu va pas prendre le bus à cette heure ci Clarke.

Clarke : Oui ta raison..

Lexa : _(sourie)_

Clarke : _(prend son téléphone)_ Je vais appeler un taxi..

Lexa : _(arque les sourcil_ _s_ _)_ Sérieusement ?

Clarke : _(Confuse)_ Qu'est ce qui à ?

Lexa : Tu peut pas tous simplement me demandé de te ramener ?

Clarke : _(compose un numéro)_ Je vais pas encore te faire prendre la route aussi tard alors que si j'appelle un taxi il sera là dans 5 minutes..

Lexa : _(attrape le téléphone)_ Bien..

Clarke : Lex rend le moi s'il te plaît.

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : _(s'approche)_ Lex..

Lexa : _(tous bas)_ _T_ u pourrais dormir ici.

Clarke : _(rigole)_ J'ai rien entendu.

Lexa : ( _me regarde)_ Tu pourrais dormir ici ?

Clarke : Heu..je..

Lexa : _(s'avance et me_ _t_ _ses mains sur ma taille)_ Sa serai plus pratique non ? Pas de taxi à payer..pas de route à faire,en plus tu à mis tes affaires pour demain dans mon coffre tous à l'heure pour être plus tranquille,donc tu à déjà tous de prêt.. et comme ça on pourra partir directement chercher Rae au lieu de passer par chez toi..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ A croire que tu as fait exprès.

Lexa : J'aurais pu.

Clarke : Je sais pas si s'est une bonne idée Lex..

Lexa : Je vais pas te sauter dessus si c'est de ça dont tu as peur tu sais !

Clarke : Toujours dans la finesse hein ?

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Ma plus grande qualité !

Clarke : D'accord

Lexa : D'accord ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ D'accord

Lexa : _(m'embrasse)_ Super,on peut finir le film du coup ?

Clarke : Bien-sur,je vais juste aller chercher un pyjama,je peut avoir tes clés ?

Lexa : Tu vas pas sortir pour un pyjama quand même,je vais t'en prêter un.

Clarke : Tu es sur ?

Lexa : Bien évidement !

Elle se dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre à l'étage et redescend quelques instant plus tard avec un short et un long T-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de Rock.

Clarke : Merci

Lexa : De rien princesse.

Je lui sourie et me dirige donc vers la salle de bain afin de me changer et de me brosser les dents,parce que oui elle m'a également dis qu'elle en avait d'avance,quand je vous dis quelle avait tous prévu..

Je redescend donc dans la tenus qu'elle m'a donner et me dirige vers le canapé ou elle est allongé regardant l'écran de son téléphone,elle lève les yeux sur moi m'ayant probablement entendu et me regarde avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Lexa : Je pourrais m'habituer tu sais ?

Clarke : _(M'allonge à ses cotés)_ Quoi donc ?

Lexa : A tous ça,toi chez moi,portant mes vêtement qui te vont d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux qu'a moi,et moi tendant mes bras afin de te voir lover dans mes bras.. _dit-elle en joignant les actes à sa parole_.

Clarke : _(m'installe donc dans ses bras)_ Moi aussi…

Lexa m'embrasse une novelle fois la tempe dans un baiser remplie de tendresse et de respect,j'adore quand elle fait cela,je n'empêche donc pas le sourire qui vient de se forger sur mes lèvre et me retourne tous doucement afin de l'embrasser également tendrement cette fois ci sur les lèvres.

Lexa : _(me sourie)_ Aller on finis le film et ensuite on va se coucher,oublie pas que demain on se lève à 7 heures princesse.

Clarke : Chuttt ne me parle pas de ça je ne suis pas prête mentalement à me réveiller aussi tôt..

Lexa : Marmotte..

Clarke : Et je l'assume totalement.

Et c'est dans un dernier rire commun que nous nous replongeons dans le film,lover l'une contre l'autre,à penser à l'autre,à nous,et à ces vacances qui nous attendent,nos première vacances..

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Comme je l'ai dis c'est un chapitre plutôt calme aujourd'hui mais tout aussi sympathique est replie de fluf ahah,et ce fluf ne s'accentuera que d'avantages dans les prochains chapitres :)

Le réveil,le départ en vacance,de la jalousie (comme toujours avec moi),quelques petites conversation, c'est tous ce qui va vous attendre dans les prochains chapitres !

On se retrouve pour sur la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre qui s'appellera : **Ensemble.**

 ** _Réponses aux review : _**

_MelleOcelote : Merci pour ta review,je dois d'ailleurs t'avouer (mais chut c'est un secret) que ton dernier passage de ta review,celui qui dit que Finn risque de se faire amoché par Lexa m'a un peu beaucoup inspiré pour le chapitre 24.._ _Contente que le chapitre t'es plus en tous cas,à très vite !_

 _Xera24 : Merci,vraiment..sa me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle te plaît tant,j'espère que se sera le cas pour se chapitre aussi en tous cas,à très vite j'espère !_

L _.klc: Heyy,merci pour ta review,elle m'a sincèrement fait beaucoup plaisir,c'est vrai que j'essaie vraiment de ne pas aller trop vite dans le développement de leurs relation,je voudrais que se soit le plus réaliste possible,et la précipitation ne ferais que contredire cela,pour ce qui est du « J'espère qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de chapitre » sa je ne peut pas vraiment te le promettre,mais sur tu en a encore pour au moins 5,mais avec mes études actuelles c'est vrai qu'il devient compliquer d'écrire comme je le voudrais,mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic,elle me procure autant de plaisir qu'a vous,alors même si je devrais l'arrêter,pourquoi ne pas faire un tome 2 ? L'avenir nous le diras ahah mais je vous tiendrez au courant de toute façon,encore merci et j'espère te revoir pour la suite,à bientôt :)_

 _MissHarpie : Hey,merci à toi pour ta review,contente que le chapitre t'es plus,oui le clexa s'installe et perdure ahah enfin pour le moment..encore merci pour tes review habituelle maintenant en tous cas sa me fait vraiment plaisir,à très vite :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : Ensemble**

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui,je vient à peine de renter des cours,j'ai bien cru faire mon premier retard aujourd'hui je l'avoue mais étant aussi presser de vous l'envoyez que vous de l'écrire j'ai su trouver 20 petites minutes dans le bus pour vous le poffiner !

Voilà voila,je ne vous déranges pas plus longtemps avec ma vie et vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaira,j'attends vos retour avec impatience sur se chapitre prônant le début des vacances !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me réveille tous doucement sous de douces caresses exercer sur mon bras,sérieusement,qui à décidé que l'on devait se lever si tôt,on aurait pu prendre un vol un peu plus tard sa n'aurait fait de mal à personnes,mais caresses et tendresse oblige je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire tendrement en sachant qui se trouve derrière cela.

Clarke : Hum..

Lexa : Debout marmotte..

Clarke : J'ai pas envie..

Lexa : On doit partir dans 45 minutes princesse alors pas trop le choix.

Clarke : _(se retourne pour faire dos à Lexa)_ Hum..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Clarke..

Clarke : Je suis fatigué..

Lexa : Moi aussi mais on doit se lever,et puis j'ai été de chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie d'en face..

Clarke : _(se retourne une nouvelle fois et ouvre les yeux)_ Sérieusement ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Sérieusement.

Clarke : Arhh c'est pas bien de faire du chantage Lex..

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Mais ça marche non ?

Clarke : Mm..

Lexa : _(embrasse le front)_ Mm ?

Clarke : _(ferme les yeux)_ mm..

Lexa : _(embrasse la joue)_ Toujours pas ?

Clarke : Mm..

Lexa : _(embrasse la commissure des lèvres)_ Et la ?

Clarke : _(dis non de la tête)_

Lexa : _(embrasse tendrement)_ Alors ?

Clarke : _(sourie)_ J'arrive..

Lexa : Tu attendais que ça enfaîte..

Clarke : Peut-être bien..

Je la regarde tendrement,sourire aux lèvres,je n'aurais jamais penser être aussi proche d'une personne en un peu plus de deux semaines de relations c'est fou mais encore une fois je crois que nous sommes loin d'être un couple atypique,quand on vois que l'on part déjà en vacance ensemble..Même si cela n'étais pas prévu au départ je dois dire que sa me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle nous accompagne étant donné que nous avons passé plus d'un mois ensemble sa m'aurait fait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir près de moi..En parlant de proximité je me rend compte seulement maintenant que nous sommes dans sa chambre et pourtant il me semble que nous nous sommes endormis dans le canapé hier soir,elle à probablement du me porter..mon dieu,je suis perdu entre la gêne qu'elle est fait cela et la tendresse que cela dégage..

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke : Comment ça ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Je sais pas tu m'a l'air perdu dans tes pensées tous d'un coup.

Clarke : _(la regarde)_ C'est vrai excuse moi.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça,à quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : _(se met sur le dos)_ Je ne sais pas trop,à nous je suppose..

Lexa : _(se redresse)_ A nous ?

Clarke : Mm,j'arrive pas vraiment à me dire que l'on est ensemble.

Lexa : Tu..tu regrettes ?

Clarke : _(se redresse)_ Quoi ? Non non pas du tous je me suis encore mal exprimé arhh..,je voulais dire c'est bizarre..fin je n'arrive pas trop à me faire à l'idée qu'une personne comme toi est voulu d'une personne comme moi,tous comme sa me fait bizarre de me sentir autant..autant connecté avec toi,autant..proche et fusionnel alors que sa ne fait pas si longtemps que l'on se connaît.

Lexa : Et..et c'est une bonne chose non ? Je veut dire notre complicité c'est une bonne chose ?,à vrai dire je pense que l'on ressent un peu la même chose toute les deux,c'est bien la première fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un aussi rapidement et pourtant c'est tous aussi fort qu'avec quelqu'un que j'aurais pu connaître depuis des années,mais après si tu veut qu'on ralentisse ou..

Clarke : _(regarde tendrement)_ Non Non!J'aime beaucoup se qu'on à..j'aime beaucoup les gestes et les mots tendres que l'on à l'une envers l'autre,nos câlin,nos regards et toutes ses petites choses qui font se que l'on ai..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ D'humeur romantique aujourd'hui dis donc.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ _S_ a en à tous l'air en effet.

Lexa : _(sourie)_

Clarke : _(baisse le regard)_ Merci Lex..

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Merci pour quoi?

Clarke : Merci pour tous ça,merci..d'être toi..,je n'aurais jamais penser ressentir tous cela pour quelqu'un de nouveau,me sentir..et bien véritablement heureuse de nouveau et tous ça c'est grâce à toi..

Lexa : C'est la même chose pour moi tu sais..je n'aurais jamais penser pouvoir faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un amoureusement parlant et pourtant..je ne sais pas avec toi se n'est pas la même chose,encore une fois on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps et pourtant on se connais tellement à la fois..

Clarke : _(essuie une larme et rigole)_ Bah mince alors j'arrive même à en pleurer.

Lexa : _(rigole et ouvre ses bras)_ Vient là..

Je ne me fait aucunement prier pour me réfugier dans ses bras,sa dernière phrase et tellement vrai ,on ne se connais pas depuis longtemps mais on se connais tellement bien à la fois,je sais pour ses parents,pour Costia,elle sait pour mon père et pour ma culpabilité,mais elle ne connaît pas encore toute l'histoire,et plus les jours passent plus je sais que je me dois de lui dire mais plus c'est compliquer puisque je ne veut pas briser ce petit truc qui commence réellement à se former entre nous.

Lexa : Aller on va manger,on prend notre douche et on file à l'aéroport,j'ai pas trop envie de louper le vol et de m'attirer les foudres de tes amis..

Clarke : Tu as raison allons y.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis me lève direction la cuisine,des petits pains et des croissants sont installés sur le bar,et cette vu me faire sourire d'avantages.

Clarke : Mon dieu que tu es Parfaite..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Merci merci on me le dis souvent !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Enfaîte ?

Lexa : _(s'assoit en face de moi)_ Oui ?

Clarke : J'ai rêver ou tu m'a porter,je suis pourtant certaine de m'être endormis dans le canapé hier.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas rêver,je n'aller quand même pas nous faire dormir dans ce vieux fauteuil,pas qu'être dans tes bras m'a déranger c'est même le réel opposé mais je nous voyer pas nous réveiller avec un puissant mal de dos en sachant qu'on avais encore tous le trajet en avion à faire le lendemain.

Clarke : C'est pas faut mais tu aurais très bien pu me réveillé aussi tu sais..

Lexa : Et m'attirer également les foudre de la marmotte..hors de question..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Pff t'es bête..

Lexa : Je croyais que j'étais parfaite?

Clarke : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre..

Et c'est sur de nouveaux rire que nous finissons toutes deux de nous préparer,pour ma part je me suis habillé d'un jeans ainsi qu'un sweet,de ce qui à de plus confortable pour finir ma nuit dans l'avion,et c'est avec sourire que je constate que Lexa est habiller de la même manière.

Clarke : Je vois qu'on à eu la même idée.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Que veut tu on fait la paire.

Clarke : _(embrasse)_ Dans tous les sens du terme.

Lexa : Aller on y vas.

Clarke : Oui commandante.

Lexa : _(regarde)_ Tu es insupportable..

Clarke : _(ouvre la porte et se dirige vers la voiture)_ Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Lexa : _(me suis)_ Et bien tu devrais !

Clarke : _(monte dans la voiture)_ Aller dépêche toi,sa fait une éternité que je t'attend..

Lexa : Oui bien sur,dis la fille qui à mis plus de 20 minutes à se réveiller se matin..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Pas faux,pas faux..

Nous prenons ainsi la route direction l'appart de Raven,la main de Lexa sur ma cuisse,une de mes mains sur la sienne et l'autre téléphone en main afin de prévenir les autres que nous sommes en routes.

Clarke : Et bien c'est qu'elle est ponctuelle aujourd'hui, _dis-je en constatant que_ _R_ _aven nous attend en bas de son appartement,valise_ _s_ _à ses côtés._

 _Lexa :_ Il y a donc bel et bien une première fois à tous !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Il faut croire.

Valises mise dans le coffre,Raven s'installe à l'arrière.

Raven : Holla chicaaaaaas !

Lexa : _(démarre)_ Hey.

Clarke : Salut Rae !

Raven : Alors comment va mon clexa adorée ?

Clarke : Ton quoi ?

Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu nous à encore inventé la..

Raven : Sérieux vous voyez pas ? Clarke..Lexa..Clexa quoi !

Clarke : _(souffle)_ Tu m'exaspère..

Raven : Moi aussi je t'aime blondie.

Clarke : Mouais..

Raven : Roh sa va fait pas la tête..qu'est ce qui se passe ta chérie ta pas donner se que tu voulais se matin ?

Clarke : Raven !

Raven : Quoi j'ai touché un point sensible ?

Clarke : Je ne vais pas parler de ma vie privée avec toi,et toi tu ne dis rien ?

Lexa _(me regarde)_ Elle est peine perdue que veut tu..

Raven : Pourtant sa ne te déranger pas avant,je te pensés pas si coincé blondie..

Clarke : Mais ta finis oui ?

Raven : Nan mais c'est vrai quoi je vois pas pourq..Attend attend vous n'avez rien fait encore ?

Clarke : _(souffle)_ On est pas tous comme toi tu sais !

Raven : Je sais pas trop comment le prendre mais merci,nan mais plus sérieusement sa fais quoi ? Un mois que vous êtes ensemble ?

Clarke : Non Rae,sa fait un peu plus de deux semaines..

Raven : Ouai mais techniquement en comptant toute les fois ou vous vous êtes tournée autour sa ferais même deux bon moi !

Clarke : Tu..

Lexa : _(repose sa main sur ma cuisse)_ Laisse la,je t'ai dis on peut plus rien faire pour elle.

Raven : Mow que c'est mignon !

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase de ma meilleure amie que je décide d'allumer la radio,augmentant le son lorsque j'entends une bonne musique passer pouvant enfin camoufler les paroles de Raven débattant sur notre couple.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nous somme enfin arrivé à l'aéroport,nous descendons donc de la voiture,Raven parlant toujours toute seule en récupérant sa valise,m'approchant à mon tour pour récupérer la mienne je me fais couper dans mon élan par Lexa.

Lexa : Laisse je la prend.

Clarke : Quoi ? t'es sur?

Lexa : Si je te le dis..

Clarke : _(enlace et embrasse)_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une personne comme toi hein ?

Lexa : _(embrasse de nouveau)_ Je me pose tous les jours la même question pour toi alors..

Raven : Berk,trop de guimauve,aller les tourtereaux vous nous ferais votre première fois ailleurs,on à pas trop le temps là !

Lexa : _(souffle)_ Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller la chercher…

Clarke : _(embrasse chastement et s'éloigne)_ Je me demande bien..

Les aéroports ne sont définitivement pas faits pour moi,entre les gens qui courent partout,le bruit et l'odeur qui n'est pas vraiment agréable à certain endroit..,encore heureux que l'on n'y trouve des endroit comme des petits cafés ou autres pour coupé le reste,et c'est sur mes pensées que l'on se dirige devant les places d'embarquements ou tous nos amis se trouves,après les étreintes et les plaintes de Raven et Octavia comme quoi elles étaient beaucoup trop fatigués et qu'elles allé probablement faire une sieste tous le long du trajet,chose a laquelle j'ai bien évidement approuvé étant dans le même état de fatigue qu'eux,nous nous rendons enfin direction les vacances !

Mes pieds touchent enfin le sol..décidément il n'y à pas que les aéroport que je n'aime pas,c'est tous un ensemble,le trajet en avion n'est pas pour moi non plus,j'ai beau avoir dormis plus de la moitié de celui-ci,je suis quand même bien contente de retrouver la terre ferme !

Lexa et moi sommes actuellement en direction des toilettes afin de nous rafraîchir un peu le temps que Octavia,Lincoln et les autres récupèrent nos voitures.

Clarke : _(pose un bras sur la taille de Lexa et souffle)_ Ah je suis épuisé..

Lexa : _(rigole et ressert l'étreinte)_ Sa ne changeras pas de d'habitudes mon cœur.

Je la regarde surprise,c'est bien la première fois qu'une de nous emploie un surnom de la sorte.

Clarke : Mon cœur hein ?

Lexa : _(gêner)_ Trop tôt ?

Clarke : _(s'arrête et pose une main sur sa joue)_ Non,sa m'a juste surprise mais j'aime beaucoup.

Lexa : Sur ?

Clarke : _(embrasse)_ Sur !

Lexa : Bien..mon cœur..

Je lui sourie une dernière fois avant d'entrée dans les toilettes afin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et d'essayer de me redonner un minimum contenance après ces heures passés à dormir la tête contre le hublot..

Je sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une poitrine se coller à mon dos.

Lexa : Dis ?

Clarke : _(se tourne )_ Oui ?

Lexa : Est ce que tu vas parler de nous aux autres ?

Clarke : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Pourquoi cette question ?

Lexa : _(faible sourie)_ Tu vas trouver sa ridicule hein,mais je ne pense pas que je vais savoir m'empêcher de t'enlacer à chaque moment de la journée..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Alors ne te gênes surtout pas..

Lexa : _(confuse)_ Mais..

Clarke : Mais rien du tout,je ne leur en ai pas parler non pas parce que j'avais honte ou quoi,c'était juste pour préserver notre petit truc,notre petite bulle,mais en aucun cas je veut m'éloignai de toi,il le découvriront juste par eux même.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ donc je pourrais faire ça ?

Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ma taille.

Clarke : Mm Mm..

Lexa : Et ça ?

Dis elle en collant son corps au mien.

Clarke : Bien-sur

Lexa : Et ?

Dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Tu as même plutôt intérêt.

Elle rigole à son tour et je pose mes mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Clarke : _(met fin au baiser)_ Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi durant ses vacances hein ?

Lexa : Mm je suis bien contente de ne pas le savoir.

Clarke : _(rigole)_

Lexa : _(s'approche pour_ _m'_ _embrasser de nouveau)_

Octavia : _(ouvre la porte)_ Dîtes les filles on vous at..,ah bah sa va ici !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Excuses nous O' on te suit..

Octavia : Ne t'excuse pas Clarky,sa fait du bien de te voire comme ça !

Clarke Me voire comment ?

Octavia : Heureuse..

Clarke : Le mérite ne vient pas de moi.. _dis-je en regardant Lexa._

Octavia : Je sais et je te remercie de refaire sourire notre Blondie préféré Lex mais si tu lui fait le moindre mal je te prévient je t'étripe et jette ton corps dans un endroit ou personnes ne pourras le retrouver et..

Clarke : Ok Octavia je crois qu'elle à compris la..

Lexa : Je..Oui, ne t'inquiète pas,en aucun cas je ne lui veut du mal, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Octavia : Bien,on y va donc ?Les autres sont déjà en voiture on dois les rejoindre à la villa,Rae, Luna et Niylah ont prises la voiture de Linc pour aller faire quelques courses et les autres sont déjà partis vers la Villa pour tous ouvrir avant notre arrivée donc nous on est dans la tienne Lex.

Clarke : _(attrape la main de Lexa)_ Allons y.

Et c'est un ainsi que nous nous dirigeons toutes les trois vers l'extérieur ou Lincoln nous attend devant la voiture de ma petite amie..petite amie,je n'aurais jamais pensé prononcés c'est deux mots avant un bon moment et pourtant me voila là,mains dans la mains avec elle,nous dirigeants vers deux semaines et demis de vacances,de soleil,deux semaines de rigolade,de fêtes entourées de nos amie et de celle qui fait battre un peu plus vite mon cœur chaque jour..

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

Les vacances commence doucement mais sûrement mais l'installation et les semaines à venir se passeront elles comme les filles l'avaient espérés ?

Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre de mercredi qui s'appellera : **Possessivité** *une petite idée ?

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _MelleOcelote : Oui je dois avouer avoir aussi un penchant pour la Lexa protectrice ahah,comme d'habitude merci pour ta review,je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_

 _MissHarpie : Merci à toi,du fluff toujours du fluff,peut-on vraiment s'en passer ? Il y en a encore pas mal dans celui la d'ailleurs mdr mais est-ce que se sera pareil avec la suite ?..Je ne dirais rien,je te dis à la semaine prochaine :)_

 _Xera24 : Merci pour ta review,et bien du coup j'espère que se chapitre t'auras tout autant plus que le précédent,et pour se qui est du jours de publication et bien comme tu as pu le voir c'est le mercredi,mais si je sais au part avant que je ne pourrais pas publier se jour je vous prévient à l'avance et dans se cas je publie le samedi,pour la suite se sera mercredi sans faute ahah !_

 _Merci encore pour ta review et je te dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

 _Contente que la fic te plaise en tous cas et je te remercie pour ta review,oui j'ai pour habitude de faire comme toi également et d'attendre que les fics finissent mais il y en a qui font exception à la règle,comme la mienne pour toi on dirais ahah,je te remercie encore une fois et te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 : Possessivité**

Hey hey,nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

J'ai encore su écrire un chapitre et demis ce week-end alors vous êtes toujours assurés d'avoir un chapitre pour ces 4 prochaines semaines ahah,mais je vais vous reparler de ça en bas.

Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous sommes sur la route depuis dix minutes maintenant direction la villa de Jasper et Monty,la main de Clarke sur ma cuisse exerçant de tendres caresses ,je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire,ces deux semaines risque d'être vraiment intéressantes ,d'une part puisque cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas partie en vacances,parce que oui on ne peut pas dire que mes précédent voyages ressemblés vraiment à des vacances,je dirais plutôt que j'étais plus en vadrouille,en quête de quelque chose que j'ai enfin trouver à Polis,comme si j'avais enfin trouvé mon véritable chez moi,et il se pourrait fortement que la présence d'une jolie blonde ne serait pas anodin à mon choix,mais ces vacances risque aussi d'être une première étape dans notre couple,c'est vrai quoi,nous allons passés beaucoup plus de temps ensemble,vivre H24 sous le même toit,alors même si nous sommes pas seule dans cette immense villa,c'est une première étape à passé.

La voie d'Octavia me sort de mes pensées.

Octavia : Et du coup les filles,les autres sont au courant pour vous deux ?

Clarke: _(rigole)_ Non mais on ne compte pas se cacher donc ils vont vite être au courant !

Octavia : Ta raison,s'est pas comme si je vous avez surpris il y a de ça 10 minutes dans les toilettes de l'aéroport..

Lincoln : O',je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir ce que fait ma petite sœur dans les toilettes avec une de nos meilleure amie..

Octavia : Je corrige,MA meilleure amie,alors je parle de ses histoire de fess..

Clarke : O' ! Je suis encore la tu sais !

J'attrape la main de Clarke qui est toujours présente sur ma cuisse et l'emmène à mes lèvres afin de lui faire un bisous sur sa paume histoire de lui dire silencieusement de ne plus faire attention à sa meilleure amie.

Elle me regarde alors,de son regard intense et profond que j'aime tant et me sourie avant de s'avancer jusqu'à moi et de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur ma joue,puis de poser sa tête contre mon épaule,je l'enlace alors d'un bras protecteur et lève les yeux quand j'entends rigoler devant moi.

Octavia : _(rigole)_ Sayer on les perdus de nouveau..

Lincoln : Mon cœur..tu ne veut pas les laisser tranquille un peu..

Octavia : _(boude)_ Non mais c'est vrai quoi,a ce rythme la les autres vont vous griller au bout de deux minutes..

Lexa : _(voix basse)_ Sa ne serez pas plus mal..

Octavia : _(se retourne et me regarde)_ Pourquoi ça ?

Lexa : Déjà parce que comme te l'a dis Clarke il y a deux minutes on ne compte pas se cacher,alors autant qu'ils soient tous au courant et puis comme ça ils sauront tous qu'elle n'est plus libre désormais..

Lincoln : Lexa..jalouse..je n'aurais jamais penser voire ça un jour..

Je me retourne vers Clarke qui ne m'a pas lâcher du regard depuis que j'ai parler, elle fronce les sourcils comme ci quelque chose la dérangée.

Je passe outre la remarque de mon frère et me concentre d'avantage sur ma petite amie.

Lexa : Sa va ?

Clarke : Tu es vraiment jalouse ?

Lexa : _(souffle)_ Je ne suis p..

Clarke : Sincèrement Lex

Lexa : Tu ne peut pas le nier..Bellamy,Niylah..et je trouve que ce gars au cheveux long te regarde beaucoup trop depuis que nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport…

Octavia : _(essaye de détendre l'atmosphère)_ Ho regardaient les filles ! On est arrivés !

Encore une fois je passe outre la remarque qui vient d'être faite et continue d'encrer mon regard dans celui de Clarke,j'ai beau la connaître énormément maintenant j'ai toujours du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pense.

Clarke : Aller y on vous rejoint.

Lincoln et Octavia sortent alors de la voiture une fois garés et nous nous retrouvons enfin seul.

Clarke : Lex ?

Lexa : Hum ?

Clarke : Tu n'as pas a être jalouse..

Lexa : Je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas jalouse..

Clarke : Et moi je te l'ai dis..tu ne me l'a fait pas à moi..écoute.. _(elle prends mes mains)_ Je sais qu'après ce qu'il t'es arrivé..après..après Costia et toute cette histoire tu as du mal à faire confiance,mais je peut te promettre que tu n'as rien à craindre,vraiment,Bellamy n'a jamais était rien d'autre que mon meilleur amis,Niylah elle sait très bien que mes sentiments n'ont jamais été comme elle le voudrait,et..et Finn..et bien lui tu peut me faire confiance c'est bien la dernière personne à qui je veut parler actuellement,et de toute façon je t'a..t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour faire la moindre chose qui te ferait un temps soit peu de mal..

Je fronce les sourcils à cet aveu,ses paroles me font vraiment plaisir,mais je ne peut nier que la curiosité envers ce Finn ne fait qu'être accentué également après cela,je me doute bien qu'il y a du se passer quelques choses entre eux deux,mais je lui fait confiance si elle me dis qu'il ne se passera rien,c'est que se sera le cas..

Lexa : Je te fait confiance mon cœur,je te le promet,tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance après Lincoln,se n'est pas toi le soucis,le soucis c'est les autres..

Clarke : Je sais..je comprend que sa ne doit pas être évident pour toi,si j'étais toi j'aurais réagis exactement de la même façon,peut être même pire alors je ne te reproches en aucun cas d'être jalo.. _(elle rigole)_ d'être dans cet état la..

Je la remercie d'un sourire moqueur de ne pas avoir dis encore une fois que j'étais jalouse,il faut bien me l'avouer..bien-sur que je suis jalouse,extrêmement même mais n'est ce pas le premier signe qui prouve à quel point je suis attaché et amoureuse de cette magnifique personne en face de moi ?

Clarke : _(embrasse)_ Aller mon amour,on devrait peut être aller rejoindre les autres..

Lexa : _(sourie et embrasse de nouveau)_ Je te suis..

Et c'est après un dernier baiser échanger que nous nous dirigeons vers cette immense maison,il faut dire ce qui est malgré que l'argent n'a jamais manquer dans ma famille,j'ai rarement vu une villa aussi belle est grande,ces vacances promettent vraiment !

Jasper : Ah bah vous voila enfin toute les deux !

Lexa : Désolé on a du retourner au garage,on avait oublier les valises..

Jasper : Pas de soucis,vu qu'il est déjà 20 heure passé,on à commandés des Pizzas avec Monty, j'espère que sa vous va ?

Clarke : 4 fromages ?

Monty : Bien-sur blondie !

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Vous me connaissais beaucoup trop bien les gars !

Je rigole au comportement enfantin de Clarke et me dirige vers Jasper pour lui demander ou nous pouvons déposer nos valises.

Raven : On est de retour !

Jasper : Vous tomber bien j'allais parler de la répartition des chambres à Lexa !

Raven : On fait pas comme d'habitude ?

Jasper : Si,rien à vraiment changer, i chambres de 2, dont la mienne,et celle de Monty qu'il va bien évidement partager avec Harper,ensuite il y aura Lincoln avec Octavia,Bellamy avec Finn,et pour finir et bien comme l'année dernière Clarke tu te met dans la chambre au dernier étage avec Niylah _(une boule au ventre se forme en moi à l'entente de cela)_ ,il y a même encore quelques une de tes peintures que tu avait laissé,et donc pour la dernière chambre ce sera Raven avec Lexa,sa convient à tous le monde ?

Un ensemble oui se fait alors entendre dans la grande pièce qui n'est autre que le salon ou nous sommes installés jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne se distingue des autres.

Niylah : Enfaîte si sa ne dérange pas j'aimerai bien changer de chambre, _dit-elle en regardant Clarke et en lui adressant un faible sourire._

Jasper : _(rigole)_ De l'eau dans le gaz ?

Niylah : Quelque chose comme cela oui,si sa ne dérange personnes j'aimerai bien échanger ma place avec Lexa.

Mon regard part alors de Niylah pour se dirigé vers Raven qui approuve puis vers Clarke qui porte un sourire de ce qui à le plus discret,mais qui ne m'empêche pas de le voir.

Clarke : Non pas de soucis pour moi.

Raven : Pour moi non plus.

Jasper : Bon bah c'est régler alors,on devrait peut être aller ranger nos affaires avant que le livreur arrive.

Tous approuve et c'est sans attendre que nous nous dirigeons tous vers nos chambres qui se trouvent pour la plus part au premier étage,sauf la notre qui elle se trouve au second.

Clarke : Tu va voire notre chambre et juste grandiose..salle de bain privée,dressing,il y a même un jacuzzi !

Lexa : Sa fait beaucoup pour une simple chambre.

Clarke : La joie d'être la seule chambre au dernier étage !

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Et les autres sont d'accord que c'est toi qui l'ai ?

Clarke : _(lève les épaules)_ Ho tu sais leurs chambres est presque semblable à la notre mise à part le jacuzzi,mais il y également une pièce adjacente à notre chambre ou Jasper me laisse de la place pour disposer un peu de matériel de peinture alors les autres ont compris que se serait plus pratique d'avoir cette chambre.

Lexa : Je crois n'avoir encore jamais vu une de tes propres peintures.

Clarke : C'est que je n'aime pas trop les montrés,surtout que la plus part de mes peintures était comment dire..assez sombres,tu verras par toi même.

Lexa : Parce que tu me laisserais les voire ?

Clarke : Bien-sûr !

Lexa : Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop les montrés ?

Clarke : Oui mais la c'est toi,se n'est pas la même chose..

Je souris encore une fois à sa phrase,j'ai l'impression d'avoir doubler voir triplé le nombre de fois ou mes lèvres s'étirent depuis que j'ai rencontrés Clarke,je me précipite pour être à son niveau au moment ou elle compte ouvrir la porte et juste waoh,elle ne m'a pas mentis,la pièce et juste magnifique,je pense intérieurement que précédemment elle à partager cette chambre avec une autre personne que moi mais rejette aussi vite cette pensé quand je sent la main de Clarke se poser dans la mienne.

Clarke : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi..

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Je le suis aussi,tu m'aurais vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup manqué si sa n'aurais pas était le cas..

Clarke : Hoo moi aussi,mais n'y pensons pas,le principal c'est que aujourd'hui tu es ici..que nous avons une chambre rien que pour nous deux.. _dit-elle en se calant confortablement dans mes bras._.et que nous allons passer prés de trois semaine l'une avec l'autre..

Lexa : Tu as raison.. _dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille._

Et c'est après un énième baiser échanger aujourd'hui et après avoir ranger nos affaire dans le dressing que nous décidions de descendre rejoindre les autres qui sont entrain d'installer la table et de rigoler en cœur,que rêver de plus..une villa,des amies et le son de leurs rires qui baignent la maison, et les lèvres de la personne que j'aime plus que tous se posant une dernière fois sur les miennes..

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tous cas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre qui s'appellera : **Bouleversement !*** Des petites idées sur ce qui va se passer ?..réponse la semaine prochaine ahah

 **Je voulais également vous demandé quelque chose,en vue des vacances qui arrivent à grand pas, _oui enfin !_ Est ce que vous voulez que la publication de la Fann reste la même et donc par se fait elle continuera encore quelques semaines (car oui la fin arrive à grand pas) ou alors est ce que vous voulez que j'essaye si l'avancement des chapitre me le permet de publier deux chapitres par semaines ? **

**A vous de voire,et j'aviserai selon vos choix :)**

 _Réponse aux reviews : _

_DroDroV Hey,merci d'avoir commenter tous le déroulement de ta lecture,sa m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voire l'avancée de celle ci,merci donc également pour ce dernier commentaire et pour répondre à ta question du comment vont se déroulé les vacances..Mmm et bien j'espère que le nom du prochain chapitre te mettra la puce à l'oreille..je te dis à très vite pour la suite :)_

 _MissHarpie : Hey,Merci à toi pour ta review,oui le clexa tous mignon ahah,mais comme tu dis le calme avant la tempête !ahah,je te dis à très bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _: Oui j'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de chapitre cute aussi ahah,dont la scène du câlin par la taille ^^,Sa me fait vraiment plaisir de voire a quelle point cette histoire te plaie et je te remercie de ta présence,tous cela c'est grâce à vous,sincèrement jamais je n'aurais pensais qu'elle aller plaire alors merci a toi d'être présent dans cette petite communauté qui s'agrandit de plus en plus.._ _Un peu trop parfait hein ? Le prochain chapitre aussi tu penses ? Arr tu verras bien..merci encore pour ton commentaire et je te dis à très vite pour la suite !_

 _Aioli : Hey,Merci à toi pour ta review,à bientôt j'espère :)_

 _MelleOcelote : Hey,merci pour ta review comme d'habitude,oui ahah mignon tous plein notre clexa adorée non ?_ _Je te dis à très vite pour la suite en tous cas,à bientôt !_

 _Edas44 : Oui mais la question c'est est-ce que cela va durer ? Je suis sadique non ? Oups,je plaide coupable..Merci pour ta review et je te dis à très vite pour la suite !_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24 : Bouleversement.**

Hey,de retour pour un nouveau chapitre et avec un jours d'avance !,merci les vacances ahah.

La dernière fois je vous avez parlé de publier deux chapitres par semaines de part les vacances justement,mais j'aimerai continuer à avoir entre deux et trois chapitres d'avance à chaque publication,étant donner que je suis seulement entrain d'écrire le chapitre 27,vous aurait un nouveau chapitre fin de semaine si j'arrive à le terminer d'ici la,mais j'en suis déjà à la moitié alors c'est bien partis pour !

Bonne lecture à vous en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Notre première semaine de vacances est relativement passé vite entre les activités qu'avaient prévu les garçons,nos sortis à la plage ou en boite de nuit,on ne peut pas dire que l'ont est vu le temps passé.

Après une nuit bien agités ou nous sommes allés à une soirée que des jeunes du coins organisés et ou nous avons étaient invités,nous sommes pour la plus part d'entre nous installés à l'extérieur,Raven,Octavia,Harper Niylah et moi sur les transats positionné un peu partout autour de la piscine,et tous les autres dans celle ci se jugent sur divers jeux tels qu'un concours de rapidités ou de suis donc allongé,lunettes sur le nez,les rires de mes amies berçant mes oreilles à profiter du grand soleil et de la température élevés qui nous fond plaisir de leurs présences depuis le début de notre séjour,quand mon regard se pose tous naturellement sur ma magnifique petit amie qui vient de sortir de la piscine pour aller récurer un ballon non loin de là,je ne peut empêcher mes yeux de détailler son corps parfait,ses formes magnifiques,son sourire charmeur,ses yeux envout..

Niylah : Tu baves Clarky..

Raven : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Octavia : Je crois que nous l'avons perdus depuis que Lexa à retirer son peignoir pour se retrouvé dans ce bikini noir..

Clarke : Bon vous avez finis Oui ?

Elles rient tous à gorge déployer,leurs rire attirant nos amis se trouvant dans la piscine dont celui de Lexa..

Niylah : _(se penche vers moi)_ Ta Belle arrive !

Le rouge au joues et le regards poser au dessus de mes lunettes que je vient de descendre,je la vois en effet se dirigée vers moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je me retourne vers le petit groupe étant posé sur les transats en entendant le son de leurs rires,Clarke à les joues toutes rosies je me demande bien pour quelle raison..probablement le soleil quand on vois la chaleur qu'il fait,et je mettrait ma main à couper qu'elle n'a pas encore mis de crème solaire,je sort alors de l'eau pour me diriger vers ma magnifique princesse qui porte son magnifique mayo de bain rouge qui met ses courbes parfaitement en valeur,je ne peut m'empêcher de la contempler comme je l'ai surprise également à de nombreuses reprises en faire de même avec moi,c'est fou sa tous de même,alors que certaine personne pourrait se lasser de l'autre au fil de l'évolution de leur relation,moi c'est tous le contraire,chaque jour je découvre une nouvelle partie d'elle qui me fait l'aimer d'avantage..parce que oui,je l'aime,de cet amour véritable qui nous fait rater un battement dés que l'on pose son regard sur l'autre,mais j'ai cette certaine impression que le mot,le verbe aimer n'est en rien comparable avec ce que je ressent pour elle,j'ai..je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire..je ressent bien plus que de l'amour pour elle..

Je remarque que Niylah c'est approché d'elle pour lui dire quelques chose à l'oreille et que ma jolie Blonde abaisse ses lunettes pour poser son regard océan sur moi,je ne peut empêcher le rougissement de mes jours quand je remarque la façon avec laquelle elle me regarde,je m'assoit alors à ses cotés et chuchote :

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Salut belle blonde..

Clarke : _(se décale et m'incite à m'allonger à côtés d'elle)_ Coucou belle brune !

Je l'embrasse chastement,puis elle accentue peu à peu le baiser jusqu'à laisser nos langues danser ensemble..

Finn : _(ton mauvais)_ Il y a des chambre pour ça !

Je m'écarte alors de Clarke pour croiser son regard noir qui était poser sur moi avant de le voir subitement changer pour se diriger vers le décolleté de ma petite amie.

Finn : Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante Princesse !

Lexa : Tu vas tous de suite changer de ton et m'enlever se sourire de chien affamer du coin de tes lèvres ainsi que la direction de ton regard si tu ne veut pas que je t'en colle une !

Quand les autres ont découvert pour Clarke et moi,ils étaient pour la plus part tous heureux pour nous deux,même Niylah pour tous avouer,mais ce crétin aux cheveux long fait bien évidement exception à la règle puisque depuis une semaine il ne fait que alterner entre compliments envers Clarke et reproche et insultes quand il nous vois à deux,je vois bien que la situation affecte Clarke même si elle ne veut pas en parler plus que ça,j'ai d'ailleurs bien vite compris que son passé difficile était passé par la case crétin de Finn quand on vois la façon dont il agit envers elle..

Finn : _(rigole)_ Parce que tu crois vraiment me faire peur ? Et ne te m'éprends pas trop,elle se sert de toi comme elle le fait avec tous le monde,tu vas passer un peu de temps a ses côtés,reconstruire son passé brisés puis c'est elle qui va te détruire en bonne salo…

Je ne comprend pas plus que ça ses paroles,il vas vraiment falloir que j'ai une discutions avec Clarke à son sujet,mais en aucun cas je ne compte laisser passer les paroles qu'il aller avoir à son sujet,et c'est sans trop de contrôle de mon corps que mon poing vient s'abattre en plein sa mâchoire.

Lexa : Avise toi encore une fois de parler d'elle de la sorte et se n'est pas qu'un simple coup que tu va recevoir de ma part !

Et alors qu'il aller lever le point à son tour :

Lincoln : Je serez toi je ne ferez pas ça non plus Finn !

Il souffle un bon coup non sans un regard appuyé sur Clarke et repart dans la Villa,bière à la main.

Je me retourne à mon tour,vers ma petite amie qui à le regard penchant ailleurs..

Niylah : _(pose une main sur son épaule)_ Sa va ?

Clarke : _(me regarde)_ Je..je vais aller préparer le dîner..

Raven/Octavia : On vient avec toi !

Niylah : Je vous suit également.

Une dernier regard à mon égard et c'est les yeux baissés et la mine triste que ma jolie blonde part direction la villa.

Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

Aller lui demander des explications sur les paroles de Finn ? Devrais-je être en colère ou alors triste ? La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est de la brusquée,nous avons toujours était patiente l'une envers l'autre par rapport à notre passé et je ne compte pas tous gâcher en rompant cette habitude.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me dirige aux côtés de mes amis vers la cuisine ou nous commençons en silence à préparer le repas du midi,je me sent..perdu..en aucun cas je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver dans cette soudaine situation,bien évidement je savais qu'il fallait que je parle à Lexa de mon passé,d'enfin tous lui raconter,mais le fait est que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire,les paroles de Finn me revienne alors en mémoire : « Tu l'aides à se reconstruire suite à ce qu'elle à vécu mais c'est elle qui te brise par la suite.. » La relation que j'ai eu avec Finn à toujours était..comment dire..extrapolé,aucuns de nous deux n'avons réellement eu des sentiments l'un pour l'autre,certes nous avons été ensemble,peu de temps évidement mais c'était surtout par nécessité que par amour..la toute la différence avec ma relation actuelle..

..Lexa..rien que de pensée à elle me fait avoir les larmes aux yeux,elle mérite tellement mieux que moi,la dernière chose que je voulais c'était que mon passé ne vienne la blesser,et pourtant par la présence de Finn il l'a heurter de plein fouet..Sa pourrait paraître égoïste comme ça mais je pense que malgré ce qui vient de se passé il y a de ça 10 minutes encore,et malgré le fait que je pense qu'elle mérite une personne beaucoup plus seine que moi,en aucun cas je n'arriverai à la quitter,en aucun cas je voudrais briser ce qu'il se passe entre nous,c'est fou,en à peine 2 mois elle est passer,d'une connaissance à une amie,une confidente puis plus encore..elle est devenus ma nécessité,j'ai des amis en or à côté telle que Raven,Octavia ou même Niylah mais pourtant rien que le fait de m'imaginer loin de Lexa,se serait un peu comme ci on m'avais arracher une partie de moi même,sa parais peut être gnangnan comme ça mais l'amour ne l'est il pas aussi ?

Octavia : _(se pose à côté de moi)_ Hey Clarky calme toi..

En effet je n'avais même pas remarqué que les larmes dévalés à présent mes joues.

Clarke : _(pleure)_ Je suis désolé..

Raven : Ne t'excuses pas Clarke,tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Clarke : (hausse le ton) Rien à me reprocher ? Rien à me reprocher ? Bien-sur que si que j'ai des choses à me reproché,ma copine vient actuellement de mettre un coup dans la mâchoire de mon..à...tous sa à cause de moi,de mon passé et des décisions stupides que j'ai pu prendre,c'est entrain de l'impacter ELLE,alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il sait passé..il avait raison.. _(les autres arrivent à grande vitesse alerter par mes cris,Lexa s'approche de moi et je finis ma phrase)_ Je brise tous ceux à quoi je tient..

Raven : Ne dis pas de bêti..

Clarke : Que je ne dise pas de bêtises ? _(le torrent de mes larmes_ _s'accentue)_ Parce que tu va me dire que c'est faux ?

Octavia : Calme t..

Clarke : _(je la coupe)_ Mon père.. _( tous le monde à le regard poser sur moi)_ ,la mort de mon père..elle est à cause de moi..et j'ai brisée ma mère par la même occasion. .ensuite il y eu Wells,vous _(dis-je en regardant Octavia et Raven)_ quand je me suis éloignés sans vous fournir aucune explication.. _(elle_ _s_ _baisse_ _nt_ _la têtes)_ puis toi Niylah et toi Lincoln quand vous avez du..bref mais aucun cas je ne veut te briser toi..mon cœur.. _dis-je en posant mon regard dans ses deux billes émeraude._

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que je monte le cœur lourd et le visage ravager par la détresse dans ma chambre,m'enfermant et plongeant sur mon lit pour verser le peu de larmes me restant.

Comment la situation à pu déraper aussi vite ? Comme suis-je passer de ma contemplation envers elle à la peur de la faire souffrir..

C'est les paupières lourdes et la tête remplie de pensées néfastes que je m'endort en serrant le coussin de ma belle au creux de mes bras tel une personne entrain de se noyer qui serait entrain de s'accrocher à sa bouée de sauvetage..

* * *

So ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire se chapitre,trop de fluf tue le fluf et un peu de drama ne fait de mal à personnes,mais je dois vous avouez que de base je ne partais pas du tout pour se déroulement,mais j'en suis plutôt fière.

Clarke dévoile un peu se qui lui pèse ici et malgré ses paroles crus c'est un poids qui se libère..

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis,en particulier sur ce chapitre et sur se petit retournement de situation ahah.

Merci de votre lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre qui s'appellera : **Coup de blouse,coup de cœur.**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **MelleOcelote :** Hey !,merci pour ta review,j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus,petite confrontation non pas entre Clarke et Finn mais entre celui ci et Lexa ahah,pour ce qui est de la jalousie de Lexa,je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup cela,encore une fois dans la plus part des Fann que je lis c'est souvent Clarke qui est jalouse et j'aime bien brisée cette petite règle._

 _Je te dis à bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _ **Edass44 :** Merci pour ta review,oui j'aime beaucoup cette petite jalousie entres elles ahah,c'est une façon de prouver leurs attachement l'une envers l'autre d'une sens,pour la chambre j'étais obliger ahah,des vacances en amoureuse?sans un environnement parfait?mm jamais.._ _Pour ceux qui est de la réaction des autres et bien je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ton questionnement ahah,merci encore et je te dis à la prochaine :)_

 _ **Xera24 :** Normalement je dis bien normalement tu auras les deux chapitres cette semaine ahah,pour la fin et bien tu verras bientôt a quoi elle ressemble puisqu'elle approche à grand pas,merci de suivre l'histoire comme tu le fait et de déposer ton petit commentaire à chaque fois,sa me fait vraiment plaisir ! __Pour ceux qui est d'écrire une autre histoire se n'est absolument pas prévu pour le moment,mais..mais..je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot sur l'écriture..tu en sauras plus prochainement :)_

 _ **MissHarpie :** Merci pour ton commentaire,et oui ne sont elles pas trop mignonne ahah ? Je dois avouer qu'il y pas mal de jalousie dans ma fann mais veux tu,la jalousie est pour moi une jolie preuve d'amour,encore merci et à bientôt pour la suite ;)_

 _ **Leaklc :** Merci pour ton commentaire c'est fou comme ils me font toujours aussi plaisir,et non elles ne sont pas du tout répétitives au contraire,je l'ai attend toujours avec impatience crois moi !_ _Je suis ravis que le chapitre précédent t'es plus en espérant que celui ci également ahah,hâte de voir ce que tu en as pensé !_ _Pour ce qui est d'une prochaine histoire,se n'est pas vraiment prévu pour le moment mais..comme je l'ai dis précédemment dans une autre review j'en ai pas vraiment finis avec l'écriture..je n'en dis pas plus mais tu peut d'or est déjà créer un compte je pense,tu en seras plus assez vite merci à toi et à très vite pour la suite :)_

 _ **Aioli :** Merci pour ton commentaire,oui je vous ai fait une petite frayeur en voulant mettre Niylah Et Clarke ensemble ahah mais bon je me suis vite rattrapé non ? __Merci encore et je te dis à très vite pour la suite :)_


	26. Important

_**Pas un chapitre! (mais important tous de même) **_

_Bonsoir à tous,j'espère ne pas vous avoir offert un certain faux espoirs sur une possibilité de chapitre mais il fallait que je vous « annonce » quelque chose ahah._

 _Comme vous le savez **Inattendu** arrive bientôt à son terme,mais comme j'ai pu le confier à certains d'entre vous je n'en est pas finis avec l'écriture,en effet après mur réflexion je me suis dis que malgré la fin de l'histoire que vous allez voir arriver assez vite,j'ai de nombreuses autres idées pour cette histoire alors pourquoi ne pas les exploité dans **une possibilité de tome deux ?**_

 _Bien-sur ce tome deux n'arrivera pas de suite,déjà faut il terminé le premier mais j'ai quelque choses à vous proposer._

 _Étant sur une autre plateforme de publication,j'ai eu la possibilité de lire d'autres histoires dont une qui vient de finir son premier tome également,étant en contact avec la personne qui l'a écrit et ayant eu son autorisation bien évidement,nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je publie l'intégralité de son premier tome (qui je doit le dire est juste génial,du moins pour ma part je l'ai énormément apprécier et dévorer )sur mon compte ici présent étant donner qu'elle n'a pas l'occasion de le faire,je me suis dis que se serait dommage de ne pas partager son histoire sur cette plateforme pour vous l'a faire partagé !_

 _Bien évidement s'est une **histoire Clexa ahah !**_

 _Je vais vous mettre la synopsie de cette histoire un peu plus bas mais bien évidement j'aimerai avoir vos avis la dessus,voulez vu que je publie donc cette nouvelle histoire d'ici aujourd'hui ou demain,ou alors que j'attende la fin d'inattendue ?_

 _Voilà voila,j'espère en tous cas recevoir vos avis la dessus._

* * *

 **L'histoire : Part of me**.

Lexa Woods,adolescente de 18 ans, rebelle et assez renfermée, va voir sa vie chamboulée après l'arrivée de Clarke dans sa vie.

Clarke Griffin, jeune blonde aux iris océaniques, sympathique et vraiment attachante, va vite tomber sous le charme de notre brune aux yeux émeraudes.

Toutes deux essayerons d'avoir une vie "normale" ensemble. Malgré les secrets..la distance, y arriveront elles?

* * *

 _Merci à vous de votre présence pour mon histoire originelle,en espérant que cette nouvelle vous aura plus quand même ahah !_

 _On se retrouve normalement se week-end pour la suite d'inattendu !_

 _Bonne soirée à vous._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 25 : Coup de blouse,coup de cœur**

Hey,de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qu'est le 25éme,comment vous dire...je vient de commencer de rédiger le chapitre final de cette histoire,il y auras donc si rien ne change 30 chapitres en tout.

Voilà voila,encore une fois j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour m'avoir permis d'amener cette fic ou elle en est aujourd'hui,si on en ai ici c'est seulement grâce à vous et vos retours alors merci !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke**

Je me réveille tous doucement,les yeux probablement encore bouffies et rougies suite au contexte dans lequel je me suis endormie,je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui à pu se passer pour que l'on passe aussi vite d'une superbe matinée,à moi criant d'une part sur tous mes amis,leurs disant ce que je retient depuis maintenant un petit moment puis par la suite accumulant le taux de larmes dévalant mes joues..

Il est vrai que j'y suis peut être aller un peu fort hier en leurs disant tous cela..mais comment le regretté alors que c'est exactement se que je pense,tous ça,tous ce qui est arrivé depuis deux ans c'est de ma faute,il m'arrive parfois de penser,de me demander à quoi ressemblerait la vie des autres sans ma présence à leurs côté..Mon père serait probablement toujours en vie à vivre le parfait amour avec ma mère,Octavia et Raven serait probablement rassuré de ne pas toujours avoir à se demander comment je vais,Niylah vivrait le parfait amour également avec une personne qui partage réellement ses sentiments et lui offrant tous se qu'elle mérite,ne se souciant pas des péripéties dans lesquels se met son frère et en se concentrant pour une fois seulement sur elle et non sur les autres..sur moi..Et Lexa..et bien Lexa ne vivrait tous simplement pas avec un boulet en guise de petite amie..

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive sérieusement,je crois ne pas avoir eu de pensées aussi néfaste depuis la mort de mon père,mais avec la situation que Finn et moi-même par la même occasion avons crées,comment avoir des pensées autres que brouillés de noir ?

Et c'est sur ces pensées toujours aussi brouillés,les cheveux en bataille de part la sieste d'au moins trois heures que je vient de passer que je me décide à me diriger vers le seul endroit qui pourrait m'apporter un tant sois peu de soulagement,cette même pièce ou je n'ai posés les pieds depuis deux ans maintenant..

 **POV Lexa :**

Sa fait maintenant plus de trois heures que Clarke est partis s'enfermer dans sa chambre,dans notre chambre,son discourt ainsi que son visage tuméfié de larmes m'a vraiment rendu plus que mal,Comment peut-elle s'accabler de la sorte,nous avons pourtant déjà eu une conversation sur se qu'elle ressentait et sur son sentiment de culpabilité qui la ronge depuis la mort de son père mais je penser qu'avec le temps ce sentiment avait disparu,visiblement je m'étais trompé..

J'ai voulu partir à sa poursuite,pas pour lui poser des questions ou même pour parlé,tous simplement pour faire acte de présence,lui montrant que je suis là pour elle et que je le serais toujours peut importe la situation mais Lincoln,après avoir poser une main protecteur sur mon épaule m'a proposé de la laisser seule un moment,histoire de la laisser se calmer un peu,j'ai d'abord refusé,ne voulant pas laissé la personne que j'aime pleuré seule et se refermant sur elle même,mais après avoir poser mon regard sur ses deux meilleures amies j'ai très vite compris qu'elles étaient du même avis que mon frère et que donc c'était ici la meilleure chose à faire..

C'est pour cela que je me retrouve sur le grand sofa du salon,entouré de tous nos amis qui eux sont en pleine partie de jeux vidéos,je pense que pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ici une journée tranquille ne fera de mal à personne,surtout avec ce qui s'est passé se matin,bizarrement nous n'avons pas revus Finn non plus qui pour mon plus grand soulagement est rester également cloîtrer dans on ne sait qu'elle pièce de la Villa ce qui bien évidement n'est pas plus mal..

Une porte qui claque me sort de ma léthargie,je regarde autour de moi et croise brièvement le regard d'Octavia qui elle regarde Lincoln et Raven,comprenant que sa doit être Clarke qui doit s'être lever je fais de même.

Raven : Tu devrais attendre encore un peu Lexa..

Octavia : Elle à raison,surtout que la..

Lexa : _(la coupe)_ Surtout que quoi O ? Sa fait deux fois que vous m'empêchais d'aller la rejoindre !

Lincoln : Lexa Calme toi s'il-te-plaît.

Je soupire et me rassoit,à contre cœur sur le canapé.

Lexa : Excuse moi O,je ne voulais pas te criais dessus,c'est juste que..

Octavia : _(me coupe à son tours)_ Je sais..je sais Lexa, ne t'inquiète pas mais juste fais nous confiance,laisse lui encore une petite heure et tu pourra y aller,là,elle à besoin de faire ce qu'elle s'apprête a faire.

Lexa : _(Fronce les sourcils)_ Comment ça ?

Raven : _(sourie doucement)_ Tu verras bien.

Je souffle une nouvelle fois,et me réinstalle de nouveau dans le canapé,je me demande bien de quoi parlent les filles,surtout que tous ont l'air au courant mise à part moi,ce qui je ne peut le caché ne fait qu'augmenté ma frustration d'avantage,mais j'ai confiance en eux,je sais que tous comme moi,ils tiennes tous énormément à elle,peut être pas de la même manière,mais leurs amitiés pour elle est sincère et ça je le respecte réellement,elle à de la chance d'avoir trouver de véritables amis comme ça.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bonne heure plus tard,et sous cette fois ci le consentement des filles et de mon frère que me dirige vers notre chambre,la porte est entre-ouverte,se qui m'intrigue puisque je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu une porte claqué tous à l'heure.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Je me dirige désormais plus particulièrement vers le lit défait qui est disposé au milieu de la pièce,mais il n'y à personne,je vais donc vers notre petite salle de bain privatisé mais personne également,les sourcils froncés je redemande une nouvelle fois :

Lexa : Clarke?

Mais aucune réponse..ou peut-elle bien être ?

Lexa : _(hausse le ton)_ Clarke,ou es tu?

Une nouvelle fois le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fait sursauter,je me retourne alors précipitamment vers la porte de notre chambre qui laisse une Clarke les sourcils arqués recouvert de rouge sur son visage.

Clarke : Lex?

Lexa : _(cours)_ Ho mon dieux Clarke tu saigne qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé et ou étais tu ?

Je prend sa tête en coupe entre mes mains et l'embrasse chastement avant de me concentrer d'avantage sur ma jolie blonde et sur le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire _dis-je en observant curieusement cette couleur rouge sur son front_.

Clarke : Se n'est pas du sang Lex,c'est de la peinture..

De la peinture?Alors c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis une heure maintenant,je comprend mieux la réactions de nos amis désormais en sachant que cela fait une éternité qu'elle ne sais pas retrouver devant une toile ou tous simplement devant une feuille blanche,elle m'a un jours confié que cette situation la faisait terriblement pensé à son père puisque c'est lui qui lui à partagé sa passion pour l'art et qui lui à appris tous ce qu'elle connaît la dessus.

Lexa : Tu..tu

Clarke : _(la coupe)_ Tu veut venir voire ?

Lexa : Sa ne te déranges pas que je vois ce que tu as fait ?

Clarke : Je t'ai déjà dis que non..

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Je te suis alors.

Ma jolie blonde me prend la main et m'emmène dans une pièce au bout du couloir,pas très loin de notre chambre,elle m'a bien évidement déjà parlé de cette pièce mais nos amis tous comme moi n'y avons mis aucuns pieds à l'intérieur depuis que nous sommes ici.

Clarke : Tu ne rentres pas?

En effet perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais absolument pas bouger de devant la porte qui est désormais entre ouverte,Clarke déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lexa : Si si,bien-sur,excuses moi mon cœur.

Elle me sourie une nouvelle fois et s'engouffre un peu plus dans cette salle blanche,une grande baie vitrés qui donne une bonne et intense lumière à la pièce entière,des dizaines de tableaux sont accrochés au mur ou alors positionnés l'un contre l'autre dans un recoins,alors qu'un chevalet est disposé en plein milieu sur une grande bâche blanche qui doit probablement servir comme protection au sol contre les quelques gouttes de peintures qui pourraient tombés,mon regard se pose donc sur son dessins en cours de réalisation mais bien facile à distinguer,après un court instant à contempler la grande table et la grande armoire remplis de toutes sorte de moyen de peindre ou de dessiner,de la peinture,des crayons,des fusains,des toiles blanches,des feuilles de toute sorte de couleurs différente et des pots de peinture à ne plus savoir les compter,je revient donc sur le tableau de ma belle,on peut voire sans aucune difficultés et bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout terminé,les quelques traits de mon visages,mes yeux ressortant comme ci j'avais une photo devant moi et non une peinture,whao,elle à un talent incroyable,je savais de part le témoignages des autres qu'elle avait une certaine facilité à dessiné mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela aurait était à ce point..

Lexa : _(la regarde)_ Mon dieu Clarke c'est..

Clarke : Il est loin d'être terminé hein alors il..

Lexa : _(s'approche et attrape ses mains)_ Tu as un véritable talent mon cœur,c'est fou !

Clarke : Alors..tu..tu aimes bien,sa ne te déranges pas ?

Lexa : Tu veut rire dire que j'aime bien est un euphémisme,comme tu dis il n'est pas terminé mais je l'adore déjà ! _Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

Elle ressert un peu plus si se n'est possible mon étreinte en plongeant sa tête dans mon coup,c'est alors que sent quelques gouttes d'eau glissées le long de mon épaule,gouttes d'eau qui n'est autre que ses larmes..

Lexa : _(rompt l'étreinte et essuies ses larmes)_ Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolé,tu ne peut même pas t'imaginai..

Lexa : Désolé de quoi ? Je ne comprend pas c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser de ne pas être venu directement te voir quand tu es monté,j'aurais du être plus présente.

Clarke : _(pleure)_ C'était pour le mieux Lex,et..je suis désolé de vous avoir parler comme cela tout à l'heure,de t'avoir parler comme cela,je suis aller trop loin,c'est juste que..que la situation est compliqué et avec Finn qui..

Lexa : Héhé,arrête de pleurer d'accord,tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour se qui s'est passer tu n'a absolument rien fait de mal,tu es humaine Clarke,dois-je encore te le rappeler ? C'est normal,sa arrive à tous le monde de craquer comme ça.

Clarke : _(s'éloigne)_ Je suis qu'un boulet sur pattes.

Lexa : _(s'avance de nouveau)_ Je t'interdis de dire ça d'accord ? Non mais sa ne vas pas ? Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse,alors tu vas t'enlever sa de la tête de suite !

Clarke : _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Je suis désolé..tellement..

Je l'entoure d'un bras protecteur et lui fait un tendre baiser sur la tempe comme elle les aime,je sais que cela à souvent pour effet de la rassurer

Lexa : Shutt,c'est tout,je suis la,on est la,toute les deux,et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber tu m'entend ? Tu ne brises pas tous ceux à quoi tu tient Clarke,la preuve tu es la personne qui me rend la plus heureuse au monde..

Clarke : _(me regarde)_ Je t'a..Merci Lex..

Elle m'embrasse tendrement,et moi je ne peut empêcher le sourire qui vient de se plaquer sur mes lèvres en pensant aux paroles qu'elle aller prononcer,moi aussi je pense de plus en plus à le lui dire,mais je ne trouve jamais le bon moment,et pourtant c'est bien le seul sentiment qui m'entoure depuis un mois maintenant,depuis que je suis sur de ce que je ressent pour elle..l'amour..l'amour que je lui porte et l'amour qu'elle me porte,alors le seule fait qu'elle pense qu'elle brise ce à quoi elle tient me brise le cœur parce que pour moi c'est tous le contraire,comme je vient tous juste de lui dire,elle me rend tellement heureuse,c'est décidément la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé depuis longtemps et ça je compte bien le lui prouver chaque jours qu'elle me permettras de vivre à ses côtés et plus si possible..

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Clarke toujours aussi triste mais Lexa et comme à son habitude la pour la rassuré..

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le **chapitre 26 qui s'appellera : Karma**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**MissHarpie :** Merci pour ta reviews,contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus en espérant que ce soit pareil avec celui la la ahah,je te dis à très vite pour la suite :)_

 _ **MelleOcelotte :** Hey,merci pour ton commentaire, Oui j'avoue que le dernier chapitre était assez triste mais je suis assez contente du résultat,j'avais envie de monter a quelle point comme tu dis Clarke pouvais se perdre dans sa détresse face a la situation,j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à tes quelques attentes avec le point de vue de Lexa et je te dis à très vite pour la suite :)_

 _ **Edass44 :** Merci pour ton commentaire,je vois que toi aussi la tristesse de Clarke t'a touché ahah,ne t'inquiète pas l'heure des confidences viendra en temps voulu,merci encore et je te dis à bientpot pour la suite :) _

_**Aioli :** Merci pour ta reviews,oui en effet rien n'est simple mais que veux tu,tous ne peut pas toujours être tous beau tous rose ahah ! A la prochaine pour la suite:) _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 26 : Karma**

Hey,de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai le regret ou la joie je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire de vous dire que j'ai terminé la semaine dernière le dernier chapitre de cette FannFiction,elle comportera donc si tous se passe bien bel et bien 30 chapitres tous pile,j'ai tellement hâte de voir se que vous en pensez haha.

Pour l'instant se sera donc la fin définitive à mon histoire,mais qui bien évidement laisserai présager pourquoi pas une suite comme je vous en avez déjà parlé,à voire si sa se fait réellement maintenant,le temps nous le diras.

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Lexa :**

Nous avons rejoint les autres depuis une bonne trentaines de minutes maintenant,assise sur le canapé comme deux heures au part avant,je suis actuellement et tous naturellement entrain de regarder Clarke qui est en pleine discutions avec Octavia et Raven à l'extérieur sur la terrasse,sa fait bien 15 minutes qu'elles se sont isolés à l'extérieur,je ne peut malheureusement rien entendre de leurs conversation mais peut parfaitement suivre du regard l'échange grâce à la baie vitrée séparant l'intérieur du dehors.

Lincoln : _(pose une main sur mon épaule )_ Elle à l'air d'aller mieux.

Lexa : _(le regarde un instant puis reporte son regard vers l'extérieur)_ Elle à l'air..

Lincoln : Elle est forte Lex,et ces paroles ont sûrement dépassées ses pensées tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Toi comme moi savons pertinemment qu'elle pensée chaque mots qu'elle à prononcer Linc.

Lincoln : _(sourie)_ D'un sens je la comprend tu sais..

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Comment ça ?

Lincoln : Je veut dire,elle à tellement traversé..Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas le monopole de la tristesse dans toute cette histoire,mais tout s'est succéder ci vite,la mort de son père,l'éloignement de sa mère,sa rupture avec Wells,et puis Finn n'a en rien arranger les choses,alors oui d'un sens je me dis que c'est normal qu'elle est craqué comme ça ce matin et je pense sincèrement que sa lui à fait du bien d'extériorisé tous ça,alors même si ses mots étaient assez bruts comme ça c'est peut être un mal pour un bien.

Lexa : _(souffle)_ Je ne sais pas trop,sa m'a fait tellement mal de la voire comme ça,tu n'imagines même pas à quel point,dis..tu en sais bien plus que moi sur ce qui s'est passé avec ce crétin de Finn n'est ce pas ?

Lincoln : Je sais et je comprend Lex,mais elle ne te lâcheras pas si s'est de ça que tu as peur.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Lincoln : _(rigole)_ Tu te souvient de ce que je t'ai répondu la première fois que tu m'a demandé des renseignements sur son passé ?

Lexa : « Tu le seras en temps voulus » ?

Lincoln : Et bien tu le seras en temps voulu petite sœur.

Lexa : _(se tourne à nouveau vers lui)_ Je l'aime tellement Linc.. qui l'aurais cru il y de ça encore deux mois et demis,je n'était plus que l'ombre de moi même et la seule pensé que j'avais de l'amour c'était qu'a part me faire souffrir ça ne servait à rien d'autres..

Lincoln : Et maintenant ?

Lexa : Et bien maintenant j'ai ce rayon de soleil qu'est Clarke dans ma vie et pour rien au monde je voudrais retourné en arrière au moment ou je pensais cela,l'avoir embrassé au pas de sa porte et ce malgré tous le stress que j'avais à été la chose la plus censé que j'ai fait depuis bien longtemps..

Lincoln : Et je pense également que c'était une très bonne idée,sa me fait réellement plaisir de te voir de nouveau sourire comme tu le fait,et tu sais je connais Clarke depuis un bout de temps maintenant et au grand jamais je ne l'avais vu agir de la façon dont elle agit avec toi.

Lexa : Ha oui et de quelle façon parles tu ?

Clarke : _(s'approche )_ Hey,je ne vous interrompt pas ?

Tellement prise dans ma discutions avec Lincoln que je n'avais pas vu les filles rentrées de nouveaux.

Lincoln : Non Non on avait terminé ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le regarde,il à le sourire aux lèvres de nouveaux,et encore une fois il n'a pas répondu à ma dernière question.

Lexa : _(regarde Lincoln )_ Tu n'a pas oublié quelques chose ?

Pendant que je disais cette dernière phrase Clarke est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés et à poser sa tête sur mes genoux,pendant qu'une de mes mains est aller tous naturellement exercée des caresses dans ces cheveux,mon autre main à vite était prise par la poignée de Clarke entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je vois Lincoln rigoler de nouveau avant de tourner rapidement la tête de droite à gauche.

Lincoln : Tu as ta réponse juste devant toi Lex.

Son sourire narquois ne fait que créer la mien et mes yeux se repose sur la personne hantant à chaque instant mes pensées qui est d'ailleurs entrain de me regarder de ses beaux yeux bleus,c'est fou cette profondeur qu'ils ont,ont pourraient s'y noyer..

Lexa : Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?

Elle ne me répond pas mais son regard et toujours posé sur moi.

 **POV Clarke :**

C'est fou sa,comment peut on aimer une personne aussi fort que j'aime cette merveilleuse femme devant moi,comment en si peut de temps à t'elle pu atteindre une place aussi importante pour moi,en moi ? Je me le demande et je crois que je n'aurais jamais la réponse à cette question et d'un sens est ce que je veut vraiment le savoir ? Le principal n'étant tous simplement pas sa présence à mes côtés ?

Ces derniers jours m'ont fait réalisé qu'elle n'est pas devenu qu'importante pour moi,elle m'est devenu essentiel,et c'est pour moi incroyablement troublant de savoir que malgré mes précédentes relation,en particulier celle avec Wells j'ai l'impression que Lexa est elle mon premier amour, vous pensez sûrement que c'est absurde parce que oui j'ai aimé Wells mais je ne l'ai aimé aucunement de la même façon que j'aime Lexa,avec elle c'est beaucoup plus grand,beaucoup plus profond et sa me fait mal de l'admettre pour Wells mais je crois que ma relation avec Lexa est beaucoup plus sincère,plus vrai..attention ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis,Wells était important pour moi et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs mais encore une fois il était plus un grand amour amical qu'autre chose,alors qu'avec Lexa,notre amour est tellement plus,et ces trois petits mots que sont « je t'aime » n'ont jamais étaient aussi prêts à sortir d'entre mes lèvres qu'à se moment même..

Lexa : Clarke? Tout va bien ?

Je ressert la pression de ma main sur la sienne et répond tous naturellement :

Clarke : Sa n'a jamais était aussi bien depuis longtemps mon amour..

Elle me sourie,de ce sourire qui en ferait mourir plus d'un,qui me ferait fondre sur le champs si je ne comptais pas passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés.

Lexa : _(m'embrasse tendrement)_

Raven Dîtes sa vous dis pas on bouge un peu se soir ?

Bellamy : Tu entends quoi par là ?

Raven : Bah je ne sais pas ont pourraient peut être aller au NightBlue nan ?

Octavia : Ho oui,sa fait super longtemps que l'on y est pas aller !

Jasper : Clarke ton amie pourrait nous faire rentrer tu penses ?

Je réfléchis..Le NightBlue est la plus grande et réputée des boites de nuit que l'on peut trouver dans le coins,c'est toujours bondés de monde et y rentrer vu le nombre de personnes qui veut y enter également relève souvent de l'impossible,mais heureusement pour nous j'ai une amie que je connais depuis une éternité maintenant,qui travaille en tant que barmaid la bas et qui n'est autres que la sœur du gérant que je connais également, Karma et son frère James,je les avais rencontrés lors d'une des fêtes organisés par le travail de mon père,leurs père y travaillant également,nous sommes donc devenus très proches de part toutes les fois ou nous avons était amenées à nous voir,et malgré le fait qu'ils ont déménagés ici même en Australie il y a de ça 5 ans,nous sommes toujours en contact et d'ailleurs c'est même elle qui nous à fait connaître la é nos appels constant pour prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre je ne l'ai pu vu depuis le décès de mon père,depuis le jour de l'enterrement plus particulièrement,tous comme Octavia et Raven elle à été beaucoup présente pour moi,même avec cette distance qui nous sépare,c'est d'ailleurs l'une des première personne qui à été au courant de tout ce qui s'est passer par la suite,de ce que j'ai fait..

Octavia et Raven étant mes plus cher amies,mes meilleurs amies,Karma elle s'est plutôt la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu,je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle et pourtant elle est toute aussi importante que tous ceux m'entourant actuellement,Lexa est d'ailleurs au courant de son existence puisque après m'avoir vu durant une conversation de plus d'une heure avec une personne inconnu de ses yeux c'est tous naturellement qu'elle m'avait poser quelques questions et c'est le plus sincèrement possible que je lui avait répondu que c'était ma « sœur de cœur » qui après avoir appris mon retour en Australie me remonter les brettelles du fait que je ne l'avait pas prévenu,tous comme je lui ai expliqué l'importance qu'elle avait eu pour moi durant ces deux dernière années.

Clarke : Je pense que c'est envisageable.

Raven : _(se lève et cours à l'étage )_

Lexa : C'est Karma celle dont tu as parlé ?

Clarke : Oui,tu vas enfin pouvoir rencontrés ma sœur !

Lexa : Ho..

Clarke : _(se redresse)_ Tu stress ?

Lexa : C'est..c'est que,et bien oui je ne suis pas la plus à l'aise en effet,avec ta mère sa c'est fait plutôt naturellement,tu lui avais déjà parlé de moi et même si notre première rencontre n'était pas dans un endroit approprié puisque je t'amener à l'hôpital et bien je ne sais pas je..

Clarke : Hey,mon cœur déstresse et Karma est déjà au courant pour toi et moi ne t'inquiète pas.

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Bien-sur que oui !

Raven : _(me tend mon téléphone )_ Tient Appelle la tout de suite !

Clarke : Sérieux Rae ?

Raven : Bah oui aller !

Je souffle un coup,Raven peut être épuisante des fois mais sans elle rien ne serait pareil,mais que voulez vous c'est ma meilleure amie et comme il y a de sa plus d'un mois pour le jour de mon anniversaire,je ne peut rien lui refuser.

Clarke : _(prend le téléphone)_ Bien.

Je me redresse donc et compose le numéro de Karma,c'est après deux trois sonneries que la voie de ma sœur se fait entendre !

 _Karma : Coucou Clarky !_

 _Clarke : Hey Karmy,tu vas bien ?_

 _Karma : Oui super et toi ?_

 _Clarke : Sa va nickel merci,dis j'ai quelque chose à te demander ?_

 _Karma : Je m'en doutait un petit peut,comme si tu aller m'appeler pour autre chose,se n'est pas comme ci tu ne m'avais même pas prévenu que tu n'était plus qu'a 20 minutes de chez moi !_

 _Clarke : (rigole) Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé,et je t'ai aussi dis que je comptais te prévenir,c'est juste que j'allais te faire une surprise !_

 _Karma : Mais oui bien-sur laisse moi en doutais ahah,bon qu'es ce que veut mon petit elfe préféré ?_

 _Clarke : Ha non tu ne recommence pas avec cette histoire !_

 _Karma : (rigole ) Bien bien bon tu voulais me demander quoi ? Pas que je sois presser de raccroché baby girl mais James et moi sommes entrain d'installer les nouvelles décos pour ce soir._

 _Clarke : Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part s'il te plaît,et en parlant de se soir je voulais justement savoir si cela vous dérangerez si on passe au Night se soir ?_

 _Karma : Il te retourne le bonjour,dit-elle après avoir fait passer le message,et bien évidement que vous pouvez mais attend.._

 _Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Karma : Elle sera présente alors ?_

 _Clarke : Qui ça ?_

 _Karma : Ho ne me l'a fait pas à moi hein, tu sais bien cette brune sexy qui n'est autre que la petite amie de ma petite sœur !_

Je regarde Lexa et lui sourie tendrement après m'être assise à ses côtés

 _Clarke : (sourie) Sa dépend Amy sera la aussi ?_

 _Karma : Tout dépendra de ta réponse.._

 _Clarke : Alors elle sera présente._

Raven : Bon alors !

Je lui fait un signe de la main pour l'intimidé gentiment de se taire et reprend le fil de ma conversation.

 _Karma : Tu m'en voit ravie ! Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer celle qui fait battre ton petit cœur haha,elle sait qui je suis seulement ? J'espère bien parce que.._

 _Clarke : (rigole) Oui oui elle sait._

 _Karma : Super,et pour répondre à ta question Amy est de service se soir alors tu la rencontrera aussi._

Amy n'est autre que la petite amie de Karma,elle travaille également au bar,c'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elles se sont rencontrés.

 _Clarke : C'est d'accord alors ? Sa ne vous dérange pas ?_

 _Karma : Bien sur que non andouille,tu me manques beaucoup trop pour que je dise autres chose que oui !_

 _Clarke : Merci beaucoup Karm,on se dit à se soir alors ?_

 _Karma : Oui,c'est Nyko qui sera à l'entrée alors puisqu'il te connaît tu auras juste à te montré et il vous feras rentrés !_

 _Clarke : Merci t'es la meilleure !_

 _Karma : Pas besoins de me le dire,je le sais déjà,aller à toute ptite Elfe !_

Et je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'elle met fin à la conversation.

Clarke : Bon et bien habillés vous bien se soir parce que on sort !

Et c'est sous les exclamations de mes amies et de la sensation des lèvres de ma belle sur ma joue que je me réinstalle de nouveau dans ses bras,en attendant le soir et cette nouvelle belle soirée qui nous attend !

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

L'arrivé dans nouveau personnage,les filles qui sont toujours aussi proches malgré les évenements de la veille,la question est,est ce que sa va duré ?

La rencontre avec Karma,et Nyko,quelques conversations,quelques petits soucis,un peu de drague,des révélations ? c'est ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitre ahaha !

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 27 qui s'appellera : **La soirée**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **MelleOcelote :** Hey,merci pour ta review,comme d'habitude,Oui e effet Lexa est beaucoup présente pour elle et je pense que sans cela notre petite Clarkie serait au bord du gouffre,Lexa est un peu sa bouée comme j'aime bien le dire^^,merci encore et je te dis à la prochaine pour la suite :)_

 _ **MissHarpie :** Hey,merci à toi de continuer à me lire et à partager ce que tu ressent,toujours u véritable plaisir de lire tes petits commentaires ahah,je te dis à très bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _ **Edass44 :** Hey,Oui un presque je t'aime ahah,qui sait peut être qu'elle se le diront dans le prochain chapitre ? En tous cas merci à toi comme d'habitude pour ta review et je te dis à très vite pour la suite :)_

 _ **DroDoV :** Hey,merci pour ton commentaire du moins tes commentaires ahah,et non ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas trop en retard ahah,et oui en effet je pense même qu'elle se mérite toute les deux mais que veut tu notre petite Clarkie préférée est têtue ! A la prochaine :)_

 _ **Leaklc :** Hey,je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici ahah,en effet un peu en retard mais tu te rattrapes super bien avec tes commentaires que j'aime tant ! Franchement je l'ai attend avec impatience maintenant mdr,et j'ai vu que tu t'étais créer un compte du coup ? c'est super ça,sa sera plus facile pour communiquer d'autant plus que je pense répondre en privée pour les prochains chapitres ce qui sera beaucoup plus rapide,je te remercie en tous cas pour tes deux super review,et je te dis à très vite j'espère ! _

_**Aioli :** Merci pour ton commentaire,contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus,oui en effet Lexa à bien fait de faire confiance aux amis de Clarke qui on peu le dire maintenant sont devenus les siens ahah,encore merci et je te dis à très vite pour la suite :) _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 27 : La soirée**_

Bonjour à tous,un nouveau mercredi,un nouveau chapitre comme toujours ahah !

Plus que trois chapitres ! ( oui je compte vous faire un décompte jusqu'au bout)

Comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Non O',je ne mettrais pas ce haut !

Octavia : Ho aller Clarkie,se n'est qu'un T-shirt ne réagis pas comme ça,et puis moi je suis sur qu'il plairait bien à Lexa !

C'est vrai que l'idée de plaire à Lexa est assez tentante..et après tous comme l'a dis Octavia se n'est qu'un T-shirt non ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il met vraiment bien ma poitrine en valeur mais il est loin d'être vulgaire,il est assez moulant mais ne laisse rien apercevoir...alors pourquoi pas..

Clarke : _(souffle)_ Bon..c'est d'accord..

Raven : Sérieusement ? C'est tout?elle a juste eu à dire que sa pourrait probablement plaire à Lexa et hop tu acceptes ? Va falloir que je me souviennes de ça,je compte bien utilisé cette astuce plus souvent !

Clarke : T'es lourde Rav..

Comme vous l'avez deviné nous sommes actuellement dans la chambre d'Octavia entrain de nous préparés pour se soir,après une conversation général nous avons décidé d'aller à la fête foraine de la ville avant de nous rendre au Night.

Lincoln : _(toque à la porte)_ Les filles ? On part dans 5 minutes c'est okay pour vous ?

Octavia : Oui bébé on descend tous de suite ! Aller Clarke enfile le plus vite on aura pas le temps de faire la moitié des attractions sinon.

Clarke : D'une manière comme d'une autre on aura pas le temps puisqu'il est déjà 22 heures et qu'on doit aller au Night dans 1 heure.

Raven : Oui et bien autant en profiter un maximum,alors bouge tes fesses blondie !

Clarke : C'est bon c'est bon je me dépêche !

2 minutes plus tard nous descendons donc les escaliers et rejoignons tous nos amis qui se sont réunis dans le hall d'entrée en nous attendant.

Clarke : Aie ! _Dis-je après avoir reçue un coup de coude de la part de ma meilleure amie._

Octavia : Je savais bien que le T-shirt aller plaire à Lexa !

Je peut en effet constater que Lexa a bel et bien posé son regard sur moi,et pas que dans mes yeux si vous voulez tous savoir,ce qui me faire rougir légèrement,surtout qu'elle aussi est magnifique dans sa combinaison noir !

Lexa : Tu es magnifique mon cœur..

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Je dois avoué que tu n'es pas mal non plus mon amour..

Raven : Bon aller on y vas,vous nous ferez des bébés plus tard !

Je ne rougie que d'avantage à cette dernière phrase pendant que Lexa elle..et bien..est exactement dans le même état que moi,ce qui nous fait toutes les deux sourire par la suite,elle me tend la main que je prend volontier,m'embrasse chastement puis nous nous dirigeons vers les voitures afin de prendre la route.

Raven : _(me regarde et boude)_ Je suis jalouse sérieusement,je crois que je vais commencer mes recherches d'âme sœur dés ce soir !

Nous rigolons tous à cette remarque de Raven et je ressert un peu plus mes bras autour du gros ours en peluche rose que Lexa à su me dégoter lors du jeu de tir que proposé l'immense fête foraine de la quelle nous revenons actuellement.

Clarke : _(rigole)_ La jalousie ne te réussis pas Rae !

Raven : C'est sur qu'elle te vas beaucoup mieux à toi n'est-ce pas ?

Octavia : Bon vous avez terminés oui ?

Clarke/Raven : Terminés quoi ?

Lincoln : _(rigole)_ Vous êtes pas possible,nous sommes arrivés de toute façon !

En effet nous venons d'arrivés devant Le Night et son immense façade devenu bleu grâce aux nombreux néons de couleurs exposés sur le dessus,je m'apprête donc à descendre lorsqu'une poignée de main me fait me rasseoir à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Lexa : Mon cœur sérieusement ?

Clarke : _(fronce les sourcils )_ Qu'est ce qui à ?

Lexa : Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre cet ours avec toi..dans une boîte de nuit..et en plus de ça il fait presque ta taille c'est ridicule.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Ce qui est ridicule c'est de ne pas aller charrié Karma avec justement !

Lexa : Tu veut vraiment te promener avec toute la soirée avec une Raven qui ne rêve que depuis une heure que tu te sépare de lui pour te le voler en douce ?

Clarke : Je pourrais le protéger comme ça !

Lexa : Bébé..c'est ridicule..et comment pourrais-je te prendre dans mes bras..ou danser avec toi si cet obstacle s'interpose entre nous hein ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Tu as raison..tes arguments sont tous de même beaucoup plus intéressant..

Lexa : C'est ce que je pense également en effet..

Octavia : Clarke..pas que je veuille vous déranger mais Nyko ne nous connais pas du coup on ne peut pas rentrer sans toi..

Clarke : _(embrasse Lexa)_ J'arrive j'arrive !

Je descend donc de la voiture cette fois ci ayant non en main ma grosse peluche mais la main tendre et amoureuse de Lexa,j'entrelace donc mes doigts aux siens avant de lui sourire.

Nous avançons actuellement vers la grande queue disposé à l'avant du bar,que dis-je les deux queues,une normal et une un peu plus vide qui est destiné aux invités,c'est donc dans celle ci que je m'engage suivie de mes amis,Raven en bon enfant qu'elle est se positionne devant moi,plus que presser de rentrer à l'intérieur jusqu'à renter de plein fouet dans le molosse qui sert de vigile à la boite.

.. : Désolé mademoiselle,mais seul les personnes disposants du droit d'entrée peuvent passés par ici,je vous demanderais donc de changer de file s'il vous plaît !

Raven : Mais je..

Clarke : _(rigole et la coupe)_ Elle est avec moi Nyko !

Il relève alors son regard noisette sur moi avant de sourire de toute ces dents,il faut dire ce qu'il est il n'est pas vigil pour rien,sa carrure imposante ferait fuir n'importe qui qui aurait la chance de croiser son regard,oui la chance parce qu'en vrai Nyko n'est pas du tout comme ça,il est d'un gentil hallucinant et est très protecteur envers les personnes en qui il tient.

Nyko : _(sourie)_ Clarke ? Mon dieu mais que fais tu ici,sa fait une éternité _dit-il en ouvrant ses bras._

Je ne me fait pas prier et me dirige vers lui pour une bref accolade,le connaissant depuis un bout de temps maintenant,il est était tous comme Karma présent lors de l'enterrement de mon père et encore une fois je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.

Clarke : Je sais je sais,Karma ne t'a pas prévenu de notre arrivés ?

Nyko : A parce qu'elle était au courant en plus ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Je l'ai prévenue début de journée.

Nyko : Elle va m'entendre cette gamine !

Je sent les personnes autour de nous s'impatienter,c'est donc tous naturellement que je me dirige de nouveau vers une Lexa qui n'a pas bouger d'un pouce depuis que ma main à quitté la sienne,je remédie à cet éloignement soudain avant de reprendre la parole.

Clarke : Nous pouvons donc y aller ?

Je le voie fixer ma main qui vient tous juste de retrouver celle de ma brune puis sourire de nouveau.

Nyko : Bien-sûr excuse moi.

Il nous ouvre donc l'accès ou nous nous empressons de nous dirigé mais c'est sans compté sur la main de Nyko qui m'agrippe furtivement le bras.

Nyko : _(ton plus neutre)_ Réserve moi un moment tout à l'heure,j'aimerais que l'on discute.

Clarke : _(souffle)_ Promis.

Je sais très bien que la discussion ne tournera pas seulement sur le fait que je ne lui ai pas donner de nouvelles depuis un certain moment et j'angoisse déjà du fait de lui raconter ce qui s'est passer en deux ans..

Lexa : _(ressert sa poigne sur ma main)_ Tu penses qu'il te veut quoi ?

Clarke : Probablement reparler du passé.

Lexa : _(s'arrête et se met devant moi)_ Et sa va aller ?

Clarke : Tu seras là une fois la discussion terminé ?

Lexa : Bien évidement !

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Alors sa ira.

Lexa : _(embrasse et chuchote )_ Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?

Clarke : Pardon ?

Lexa : _(souffle)_ Karma..et si elle ne m'apprécie pas..

Clarke : Elle ne peut que t'apprécier mon amour.

Lexa : Mais et si..

Clarke : Une personne sage m'a un jour dis «Avec des si on refait un monde » il me semble..alors ne soit pas préoccuper par cette rencontre,je te l'ai dis elle ne peut que bien t'aimer de plus bien que son avis soit tout aussi important que celui d'Octavia ou Raven pour moi,elle ne me fera jamais changer le mien.

Lexa : Cette personne doit être extrêmement intelligente..tu es sur ?

Clarke : Elle l'est mais et bien plus aussi,elle est aussi belle,que dis-je magnifique,d'une douceur et d'une tendresse extrême malgré un tempérament de feu qui ne fait que accentuer se contraste que j'aime tant, elle est d'une gentillesse et d'une écoute pas possible,avec..

Lexa : _(rigole et rougie)_ Je crois avoir compris Clarke..

Clarke : _(met mes mains sur ses joues)_ J'ai une petite amie parfaite que veux tu. _.dis-je avant de l'embrasser chastement._

Lexa répond au baiser qui devient de plus en plus chaud,il fait dire que la boite et son ambiance tamisé ne fait qu'accentué mon avis de l'avoir prés de moi,mon dieu si on ne serait pas entourés de toutes ses personnes je..

.. : _(se racle la gorge)_ Mm Mm

Je me détache à contre cœur de Lexa pour regarder au dessus de mon épaule la personne qui se trouve dernière moi.

Clarke : _(se dirige vers karma)_ Karmy !

Karma : _(prend dans ses bras)_ Clarky ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manqué !

Clarke : C'est pareil pour moi,sa me fait tellement su bien de te voir tu n'imagines même pas.

Je la sent se dégager peu à peu de moi,elle pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et reprend d'une autre intonation.

Karma : Tu vas bien ? Du moins tu vas mieux ?

Clarke : Sa va ne t'inquiète pas.

Karma : Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi,je le ferais toujours tu le sais bien,et puisque mademoiselle à décidé de ne plus m'appeler régulièrement sa ne fait qu'accentuer mon inquiète,en particulier quand je sais que cet abruti de..

Clarke : _(la coupe)_ Karma..s'il te plaît..

Karma : Excuse moi sweety mais essaie de me comprendre,je..

Clarke : _(la coupe une deuxième fois et prend sa main)_ Je te promet,je vais bien..je vais mieux et..et j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un qui n'est pas anodin à tous cela..

Je me détache tous doucement de ma sœur de cœur pour me positionner à côté de Lexa qui n'a pas louper une miette de notre échange,je lui prend délicatement la main,entrelace nos doigts comme il y a de ça 10 minutes et reprend sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke : Karma je te présente Lexa ma petite amie,et Lex je te présente Karma.

Karma : Karma?rien de plus ?

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Pardon,je te présentes Karma le machin qui me sert de grande sœur.

Karma : _(met sa mains sur son cœur)_ Tu me blesse sweety,vraiment.. _(tend sa main vers Lexa)_ Enchantée,je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance depuis le temps que j'entends parlée de toi.

Lexa me regarde en souriant niaisement puis tend sa main à son tour.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ De même pour moi !

Karma : J'espère qu'elle t'a au moins parler un peu de moi ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Je te le confirme ahah

Karma : _(me regarde)_ Bien c'est déjà ça,vous allez vous installez à votre table ? j'ai pris ma soirée je vous rejoint dans deux petites minutes.

Clarke : D'accord à tous de suite.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les tables qui sont exposés un peu partout dans la boite à la recherche de nos amis.

Clarke : Bon sa s'est bien passé non ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Nous avons échanger deux phrases ,je pense qu'il est encore un peu trop top pour le dire.

Clarke : Tu as raison,mais je suis sur qu'elle t'adore déjà,qui ne le ferais pas ?

Lexa : Tu n'es pas objectives mon amour.

Clarke : Bien-sur que si que je suis objectives !

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Moui,on va dire ça hein !

Clarke : _(embrasse sur la joue)_ Aller allons retrouver nos amis.

Et c'est sur cette lancée que nous nous sommes toutes les deux installés autour de la table ou tous le monde étaient déjà installé un verre à la main.

 **POV Lexa :**

C'est tous naturellement que je m'installe à coté de Clarke,sa main c'est d'ailleurs assez vite posée sur mon genou ou elle y exerce de douces caresses,mes joues on commencées à chauffer à ce contact..c'est fou j'ai l'impression que plus je la regarde plus je la trouve belle.. Vous pensez que c'est normal ?

Karma n'a pas tarder à nous rejoindre en compagnies d'une jolie blonde,du moins quand je dis jolie ne vous méprenez pas à mes yeux elle n'arrive même pas à la cheville de ma belle,cette autre blonde n'était autre que Amy,la petite amie de Karma,après quelques questions posés par Clarke sur le pourquoi du comment de leur relation,ma blonde ainsi que la plus part de nos amis sont partis dansé,je voulais me joindre à eux quand une voie m'a interpellé.

Karma : On peut parler un petit moment ? Après promis je te laisse la rejoindre.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Bien-sûr.

Karma : _(rigole)_

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Karma : Tu es stresser n'est ce pas ? Je veut dire,de me rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ En effet on ne peut pas dire que j'étais tous a fait sereine ahah

Karma : Moi aussi pour tout t'avouer.

Lexa : Sérieusement ?

Karma : _(rigole)_ Oui,c'est pas tous les jours qu'elle me présente quelqu'un tu sais,je veut dire officiellement.

Lexa : Parce qu'il y a déjà eu un officieusement ?

Karma : _(sourie)_ Non..enfin,elle m'avais présenter Wells une fois mais elle comme moi savait que ce n'était pas son grand amour.

Lexa : Mm

Karma : Elle t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

Je la regarde un peu plus intensément suite à cette confession,Clarke..m'aime..et bien même si on se l'ai toujours pas avoué de vive voie l'une envers l'autre,j'ai tendance à croire que les regards,que ses regards ne trompent pas,alors même si on ne se l'avoue pas encore pour le moment je pense qu'elle comme moi le savons au plus profond de nous même.

Lexa : _(sourie niaisement)_ Je sais..je l'aime aussi tu sais,je l'aime comme pas possible,c'est fou ce qu'elle arrive à me faire ressentir,sincèrement c'est peut être encore tôt pour dire ce genre de chose mais je me vois vraiment aller loin avec elle,je peut l'affirmer maintenant je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.,ne reste plus qu'a lui dire.

Karma : _(sourie)_ Et bien..moi qui comptais te la jouer cliché en te faisant sortir les vers du nez pour savoir ce que tu pense réellement d'elle,je crois ne même pas avoir besoin de le faire..,sincèrement Lexa,ne doute pas d'elle et de ses sentiments,je sais que dés fois elle n'est pas très expressifs sur tous ça,son passé a fait que..et bien tu vois..mais moi aussi je peut te l'affirmer que vu comment elle me parle à chaque fois de toi au téléphone,tu es l'une des meilleure chose qui lui ai arrivée..

Il faut dire ce qui est,cette conversation m'a fait un bien fou,moi qui stresser de la rencontrée je suis maintenant heureuse de l'avoir fait.

D'un accord commun nous nous dirigeons donc toutes les deux vers la piste de danse,elle rejoint assez vite Amy pour entamer une danse des plus collés serrées,alors que moi je cherche en vain ma blonde des yeux..

Une main se posant sur mon épaule me fait sursauter,je me retourne donc pour voir le destinataire de celle ci.

Lexa : Linc tu m'a fait peur !

Lincoln : _(rigole)_ Désole ahah,juste je voyais que tu cherché Clarke,et elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle était partie discuté avec son amis,le vigile de tout à l'heure,tu veut qu'on aille prendre une bière en attendant ?

Je me sent tous d'un coup rassuré de savoir ou elle est,et c'est tous bonnement que je répond par l'affirmative à mon frère.

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Bien évidement je te suis !

Et c'est comme cela que nous nous sommes dirigés tous deux vers le bar,assis au comptoir une bière à la main,lui me parlant de au comment cette soirée allé s'annoncer géniale surtout lorsqu'on vois notre brochette d'amis se trémoussant au rythme de la musique,et moi n'ayant qu'en tête une certaine jolie blonde au yeux bleus à qui je rêve d'embrasser les lèvres et de toucher la peau..oui comme dirais Lincoln cette soirée s'annonce particulièrement géniale..enfin pour ma part..

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent.

Merci de votre lecture et je vous dis à très vite avec le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **La soirée partie 2** (titre très original n'est ce pas?)

 **Comme je vous avez prévenu j'ai répondu à vos reviews en privé,en espérant que vous les avaient reçus.**

A la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 28 : La soirée partie 2**

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre !

La fin approche encore un peu plus...Plus que deux chapitres après celui la..

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis actuellement entrain de danser avec Octavia et Raven quand je vois au loin Nyko me faire signe de le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Pour tout avouer le fait qu'il voulait me parler m'étais complètement sortie de la tête,je me dirige donc vers mes deux meilleures amies afin de les avertir que je m'éclipse un instant.

Clarke : _(à l'oreille de Raven)_ Rae ! Je revient je vais discutés un peu avec Nyko !

Elle me fait un signe de tête afin de me montrer qu'elle a bien entendue malgré la musique qui résonne dans nos oreilles.

Un dernier regard pour ma belle qui est actuellement entrain de discuter avec Karma,une conversation qui m'a tout l'air d'être assez sérieuse,ça ne tiendrais qu'a moi j'irais traîner une ou deux oreilles indiscrète mais je ne pense pas que mon ami me laisserait m'échappai de cette conversation.

Un dernier mot pour Lincoln lui demandant de la prévenir si elle viendrai à me chercher et me voila dehors,sur un petit muret encerclant la terrasse extérieur,heureusement qu'ici il ne fait pas encore trop froid puisque je suis habillé d'un simple t-shirt partiellement recouvert de dentelle et comment dire que je n'envisage pas tellement de tombé malade lors de ces vacances.

Nyko et sa carrure imposante s'installe donc à mes côtés.

Clarke : Alors tu voulais me parlé ?

Nyko : _(sourie)_ Je voulais surtout savoir comment mon petit singe allé ?

Je le regarde plus intensément suite au surnom qu'il vient de prononcer,mon père avait pris l'habitude de m'appelai comme cela car parait-il qu' étant enfant j'aimais beaucoup grimpé dans les arbres,pour être honnête avec vous je ne m'en rappelle pas plus que ça,il me parlé beaucoup du comment j'étais quand j'étais petite et ce surnom est resté par la suite,il l'employait tellement que certain des amis proches de mes parents ont commencés à me taquinés avec cela également comme les parents de Karma par exemple,elle aussi par la même occasion qui emploie plutôt le surnom « Monkey » et donc par la même occasion Nyko qui m' vu grandir aussi bien que les parents de mon amie.

Clarke : Je vais bien..

Nyko : Clarke..tu sais que je ne suis pas ici pour te forcer la main et pour t'inciter à me parler mais..

Clarke : Nyko ne le prend pas mal mais je le prend un peu comme ça pour tout avouer..

Nyko : _(sourie)_ Toujours aussi têtue n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Que veux tu,je n'ai jamais réellement changé.

Cela sonnait un peu comme un demi mensonge,en soit je n'ai jamais réellement changé,du moins en apparence car ce n'est plus vraiment le cas à l'intérieur,mon passé à fait que je me suis forgé,peut être même que je suis un peu plus introvertie que je ne l'étais mais qui pourrais m'en blâmer ?

Nyko : Karma m'a dis que tu avais repris contact avec ta mère ? C'est une bonne chose.

Clarke : On ne peut pas dire que je l'ai vraiment choisis,elle s'est incrusté lors de mon anniversaire..

Nyko : _(rigole)_ Du Abby tous craché quoi !

Je rigole à sa remarque,c'est vrai que ma mère n'a jamais vraiment manquer de tact pour les choses,elle dis souvent ce qu'elle pense ce qui d'ailleurs à du nous vouer pas mal de disputes mais elle à toujours tous fait pour que sa ne dure pas trop longtemps,bien que notre dernière dispute nous à causer un éloignement beaucoup plus important que ceux que l'on aurait pu avoir avant tous cela,elle à fini par revenir comme toujours,ma rancune est toujours bien présente,en même tant comment pourrais-je l'oublier,mais petit à petit j'arrive à lui pardonner,pardonner son éloignement et tous ce que ça a pu engendrer

Je pose mon regard une nouvelle fois dans celui noisette de l'ami de mon père et encore une fois je me rend compte que malgré ce que je pense je n'ai jamais vraiment était toute seule,il y avais toujours quelqu'un qui étais derrière moi à être présent même si je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte,et sa été le cas de Nyko,lors de la mort de mon père il à été présent pour nous que se soit pendant l'enterrement et même après,jusqu'à se que son devoirs en Australie ne le rappelle.

Clarke: _(souffle)_ Merci.

Nyko : Pour quoi ?

Clarke : D'avoir été la pour ma mère,pour nous après..après ce qui s'est passé.

Nyko : _(met une main sur mon épaule)_ C'est normal,je respectais énormément ton père,c'était un homme bien,il ne mériter pas ce qui lui est arriver et c'est tous naturellement que je me devais d'être présent pour vous.

Clarke : _(essuie une larme)_ Il me manque tellement si tu savais..

Nyko : _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Je sais ma belle je sais..

Je reste dans cette position quelques minutes puis me détache tous doucement de lui.

Clarke : On devrais peut être rentrés maintenant.

Nyko : Tu as raison ta belle doit t'attendre

Clarke : _(rigole)_ Probablement.

Nyko : Elle à l'air de te rendre heureuse.

Clarke : C'est parce qu'elle le fait,elle m'est devenu d'une importance..elle est la pour moi comme personne ne l'a encore était,elle est vraiment patiente et ne me brusque jamais et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus chez elle,elle est d'une simplicité absolue et pourtant est tellement complexe à la fois..Je..je l'aime vraiment Nyko..

Nyko : _(sourie)_ Tu devrais lui dire maintenant !

Clarke : (rigole) Plus facile à dire qu'a faire hein !

Nous rigolons tous deux à ma dernière remarque,comme quoi cette conversation m'a tous de même fait du bien,parler de mon père n'est jamais chose aisée et il m'arrive rarement de savoir en parler,Lexa fait encore bien évidement exception à la règle puisqu'il m'arrive de lui parler de lui tous naturellement,je suis tellement bien avec elle que parler de certain point de mon passé n'est pas une mauvaise chose au contraire,j'aurais tellement aimer qu'elle rencontre l'homme formidable qu'il était et inversement,je suis persuader qu'ils se seraient très bien entendu,et lui parler de lui c'est un peu ma façon à moi de lui permettre de le connaître.

La musique résonne de nouveau dans mes oreilles dés que je fais mon entrée à l'intérieur,comme attirée mon regard se met naturellement à rechercher une belle brunes aux yeux émeraudes, je la voie assise au bar seule,et fronce les sourcil à cela.

J'emboîte le pas vers sa direction,en essayant d'effacer les quelques marques restantes de ma précédente tristesse quand quelqu'un se positionne devant moi.

Finn : Salut Princesse !

Clarke : Finn ? Qu'est ce que tu me veut ?

Finn : Quoi tu vas me dire que je te dérange ?

Clarke : C'est que j'allais rejoindre Le..

Finn : _(rigole)_ La chose qui te sert de petite amie ?

J'allais répliquer a ce commentaire qui me déplais au plus au point mais c'est sans compter sur Finn qui s'avance un peu plus vers moi et qui m'attrapes le poignée le serrant à m'en faire une marque.

Finn : Sérieux Princesse tu vas pas me dire que tu l'aime vraiment hein ? En plus je vois bien que tu es triste,tu as pleurée, toi comme moi savons que j'ai tous ce qui faut pour arranger cela !

Clarke : Lâche moi Finn tu me fais mal là !

Finn : Aller Clarky !,ne fait pas ta prude,tu était beaucoup plus enthousiasme à ce genre de proposition il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça !

Clarke : C'est du passé tu entends,je ne suis absolument plus comme ça,plus comme toi !

Finn : Arrête un peu,et si on aller continuer cette conversation un peu plus à l'abri des regard Mm ?

Il tire un peu plus sur mon poignée à m'en faire lâcher un gémissement de douleur et me traîne de force à l'extérieur au même endroit ou j'étais assis un peu plutôt avec Nyko.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis assise seule au comptoir après que Lincoln est décider de m'abandonner pour aller rejoindre Octavia qui l'invité à danser, _que puis je faire contre ces beaux yeux m'a_ _vait_ _t-il dit ?_ j'ai rigolé à sa remarque avant de le suivre de mes yeux rieurs allant jusqu'à la piste de danse,Lincoln n'a jamais vraiment aimé danser,mais quand c'est pour faire plaisir à O,il n'arrive pas à lui refusé,un peu comme Clarke et moi d'ailleurs,en même tant comment leurs refuser quelques chose lorsqu'on à une telle personne devant nous hein ? Aller y j'attends votre réponse ?

Cette blonde aux yeux envoûtant aura ma perte de toute façon,mais si ma perte consiste à vivre autant de temps qu'elle le voudra à ses côtés alors elle ne peut que être bénéfique.

.. : Comment une si jolie demoiselle peut être assise seule ici ?

Je lève mon regard vers la personne m'ayant adresser la paroles,c'est un jeune homme blond et grand au visage familier mais de qui je ne serais le dire.

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Cette demoiselle vient de se faire abandonné par son frère aîné.

.. : _(sourire)_ Je présume que le grand au crâne rasé n'était alors que ton frère..je peut t'offrir un verre ? _Dit-il en s'installant derrière le bar._

Lexa : Tous dépend de tes intentions.

.. : Tout dépend de ce que tu as à me proposés..

Lexa _(rigole)_ Rien que ne souhaites j'en ai bien peur !

.. : Dommage,tu n'es plus un cœur à prendre si je comprend bien ?

Lexa : Tu comprend bien..

.. : Il a rudement de la chance,je l'envie un peu..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Ne le prend pas mal mais tu n'avais vraiment aucunes chance,tu es tomber sur la mauvaise fille de la boite.

.. : Pourquoi ton copain est si impressionnant que ça ?

Lexa : Non mais ma copine est beaucoup trop formidable pour que j'envisage quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre,et je pense que tu as compris par la même occasion que tu n'es vraiment pas mon style de comment dire..de personne..

.. : Ho..ahah en effet je suis vraiment mal tomber,excuse moi,on peut recommencer ? _(il me tend sa main)_ James enchanté !

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Avec plaisir,moi c'est Lexa !

James : Ho..

Lexa : Ho ?

James : _(rigole de plein poumons)_ Je pouvais vraiment pas plus mal tomber en effet !

Lexa : Tu peut préciser un peu plus ce qui te fait rire ?

James : Tu es la petite amie de Clarke n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Tu connais Clarke ?

James : Si je la connaît ? Bien sur,j'ai pratiquement grandis avec,je suis le frère de..

Lexa : _(le coupe)_ De Karma ? Je me disais bien que tu me semblais familier !

James : Alors comme ça c'est toi la fameuse personne qui à voler le cœur de notre petite Clarky ?

Lexa : _(rougie)_ Il parait oui..

James : _(sourie)_ Je suis content qu'elle est tomber sur….ho l'enfoiré..

Je vois son visage s'assombrir après qu'il est poser son regard derrière moi,je me retourne alors pour voire ce qui à provoquer son revirement de situation..et c'est la que je vois Clarke se faire traîner de force par cet abruti aux cheveux long à l'extérieur,mon sang ne fait qu'un tours à se constat et je me lève en parfaite symbiose avec James qui était entrain de se dirigé par l'endroit même ou ils étaient sortis.

D'un pas commun nous nous dirigeons donc tous les deux vers l'extérieur,au moment ou nous allons passer la porte pour sortir,c'est une Clarke les larmes aux yeux qui nous rentres dedans.

Clarke : _(confuse et essuie ces larmes)_ Lex ?..James ..mais qu'est ce que..

Lexa : _(la coupe et met mes mains en coupe sur ses joues)_ Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je..ou..oui ne t'inquiète pas je..

James : _(la coupe également)_ Il est ou cet idiot infinie ? De quel droit il..

Clarke : Laisse tomber James.

James : Mais il..

Clarke : S'il te plaît.. _(se retourne vers moi)_ Mon cœur est ce qu'on pourrait rentrer si sa ne te déranges pas ?

Je pose mon regard sur James qui se contient de ne pas répliquer,il hausse la tête et embrasse la tempe de ma petite amie.

James : Bien mais je te jure que.. _(souffle)_ Tu m'appelle quand tu es arrivé d'accord ? Et on se revoit avant ton départ ?

Clarke : Promis.

Lexa : _(attrape sa main et entrelace nos doigts)_ Aller on rentres.

Clarke : Je peut demander à quelqu'un d'autres de me ramener si tu veut encore profiter de la soirée Lex.

Lexa : Je ne profiterais qu'avec ta présence mon amour.

Clarke : _(sourie timidement)_ Merci..je vais dire au-revoir à Karma et c'est bon.

Lexa : Je prévient mon frère,on se retrouve devant l'entrée ?

Clarke : _(Embrasse)_ Oui

Elle s'éloigne mais c'est sans compté sur ma main qui lui attrape son bras afin de la faire se retournée.

Clarke : Oui ?

Lexa : On en à pas finis avec ce qu'il vient de se passé..

Clarke : _(souffle)_ Je sais..je sais Lex..

Lexa : _(embrasse)_ Bien..aller à tous de suite mon cœur.

Clarke : A tout de suite mon amour.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir informé nos amis de notre départ précipité,que nous reprenons toutes les deux le chemin de la villa,un silence régnant de la voiture au moment ou nous nous sommes couchés,cette histoire avec Finn m'intrigue de plus en plus et je suis presser de connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

Nous sommes rentrés depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant et sommes actuellement allongé dans notre grand lit,je sent Clarke songeuse et je sais qu'elle n'est pas très bien suite à ce qui s'est passer et en aucun cas je ne veut la brusquer mais le fait qu'elle soie mal se répercute automatiquement sur moi,je suis mal rien que de savoir que la personne que j'aime n'est pas bien.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : Pas se soir mon cœur s'il te plaît..

Lexa : Je suis la d'accord ? _Dis je en enlaçant sa taille de mes bras protecteur prenant ainsi position dans son dos._

Clarke : Je sais Lex,et c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à me raccroché actuellement..

Lexa : Je serais toujours la..Bonne nuit mon cœur _dis je en posant mes lèvre sur le haut de sa tête._

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon amour.. _dit-elle en se resserrant d'avantages entres mes bras._

Et c'est les bras serrés autour de la personne que j'aime que je finis par arrivé aux pays de Morphée.

Je ne sais pas de quoi demain seras fait mais je suis persuadée que je le passerai à côté de celle qui hante mes pensée.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Je suis presser d'avoir vos avis en particulier sur ce chapitre et les deux prochains.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec cet abrutit aux cheveux long ? _Oui j'aime beaucoup ce surnom ahah_

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine avec l'avant dernier chapitre qui s'intitulera : **2 pas en avant 3 pas en arrière** ( petit indice pour le chapitre prochain : Grosse frustration en perspective ! Après je dis ça...)

A la semaine prochaine donc :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 29 : 2 pas en avant 3 pas en arrière**

* * *

 **Hey, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.. avant-dernier chapitre pour être un peu plus précise, je dois dire que j'attend vos avis avec impatience surtout étant donné que l'on arrive dans l'un des derniers chapitres..**

 **Attention fin assez frustrante je dois vous l'avouez mais une histoire sans suspens n'est pas une véritable histoire non ?**

 **Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 **POV Clarke**

Je me réveille peu à peu,les souvenirs de la veille me refaisant surface,je ne peut empêcher un souffle échapper de mes lèvres,encore une fois une soirée qui pourtant s'annoncer génial en particulier grâce à mes retrouvailles avec Karma se termine d'une façon donc je ne l'aurais pas imaginé..

Je me retourne doucement dans ce grand lit qu'est le notre en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Lexa qui dort toujours aussi paisiblement,occupant la même position qu'hier soir c'est à dire avec le bras sur ma taille.

Je sourie à ce cadre,nous deux dans cette chambre,en Australie,la femme que j'aime endormie tous contre moi,si mon passé ne ferais pas ombre au tableau je pourrais presque croire être tombés au paradis...Mais non comme d'habitude j'arrive à gâcher tous ce que j'entreprends,et encore une fois les répercutions se font de mises.

Devrais je parler de tout cela à Lexa ou alors faire comme je l'ai toujours fait et passer outres,me disant que sa irait mieux demain,c'est assez égoïste vous me direz,bien évidement Lexa à le droit de savoir,mais le fait est comment avouer à quelqu'un quelque chose qui pourrait tous changer de ce que vous vivez depuis deux mois ?

Lexa : _(endormie)_ Hey..

Plonger dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle s'était réveiller et que sa main avait quitté mon dos pour exercés de douces caresses sur mon bras.

Clarke : _(sourie)_ Salut toi.

Lexa : _(embrasse)_ Bien dormis ?

Clarke : _(pose ma tête sur son épaule)_ Toujours dans tes bras mon cœur.

Un silence se fait dans la chambre,pas un silence gênant,plutôt ce silence reposant qui nous fait simplement profiter de la présence l'une de l'autre.

Lexa : On descend prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

Clarke : Je passe me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain deux minutes et je te rejoint.

Lexa : _(se redresse)_ D'accord,je te prépare ton café en attendant.

Je la voie se relever tous doucement et se diriger vers la porte,les souvenirs de la veille me revenant une nouvelle fois en mémoire je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne franchisses la porte.

Clarke : _(Se lève)_ Lex ?

Lexa : _(_ _S_ _e retourne)_ Oui ?

Clarke : _(embrasse)_ Merci..merci d'être aussi patiente avec moi..

Lexa : _(pose ses mains sur ma taille)_ Je te l'ai dis Clarke,je serais toujours la pour toi.

Clarke : Et je serais toujours la pour toi aussi.

Lexa : _(sourie et embrasse de nouveau)_ C'est une promesse qu'on se fait la Mademoiselle Griffin.

Clarke : _(répond au baiser)_ Promesse que je compte bien tenir Mademoiselle Woods.

Un dernier regard et un dernier baiser échanger et ma belle va rejoindre nos amis au salon qui eux sont déjà réveiller depuis un bon moment,quand à moi je me dirige comme je l'avais annoncer vers la salle de bain afin de redonner un minimum contenance à mon apparence qui n'est plus très jolie à voire de part les larmes versées la veille.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je descend donc les escaliers me menant à la cuisine afin de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pour Clarke et moi même quand je constate que nous sommes probablement les dernières à se levées,en effet je vois mon frère ainsi que Bell,Jasper et Monty dehors près de la piscine à discutés ensemble et Octavia et Raven dans la cuisine ou je vient de faire mon entrée.

Lexa : Salut les filles.

Raven : Hey,bien dormis je suppose vu l'heure ?

Lexa : Comme un bébé !

Octavia : Vous êtes partis vite hier,quelques choses n'allait pas ?

Lexa : _(préparant le café)_ Si Si ne t'en fais pas c'est juste que..que Clarke ne se sentait pas très bien,alors on est rentrée se coucher un peu plus tôt.

Octavia : Mm d'accord.

Lincoln : _(rentre dans la cuisine)_ Enfin lever marmotte ?

Lexa : _(rigole)_ Que veux tu ma petite amie déteint sur moi.

Lincoln : Je vois ça oui !

Clarke : Alors comme ça on parle de moi ?

Lexa : _(sourie)_ Seulement en bien mon amour !

Clarke : _(embrasse)_ J'espère bien !

Lincoln : _(enlace Octavia)_ Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Raven : Me trouver quelqu'un parce que je commence à en avoir marre te tenir la chandelle entre tous ces couples !

Nous rigolons tous à cette dernière remarque ce qui ne fait qu'agacer Raven d'avantages.

Raven : Sérieusement vous ne pouvais pas vous donner des signes d'affection autres part que devant mes yeux innocent ?

Clarke : Rae,tu es bien la dernière personne que je qualifierai d'innocente tu sais ?

Raven : Fait attention à ce que tu dis blondie !

C'est donc après de nouveaux rires que nous commençons à déjeuner tous ensemble,pour ensuite tous nous diriger vers la piscine et les transats pour profiter de ce soleil matinal.

Raven : (s'allonge) Mon dieu c'est vraiment le rêve ici !

Octavia : Tu l'a dis,j'aimerai tellement pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps avec vous tous !

Bellamy: _(rigole)_ Sauf que le devoir va vite vous rappeler avec l'université qui vous attend les filles !

Octavia : _(frappe)_ Oui et ben tu n'est pas obliger de nous le rappeler pour le moment !

Raven : En parlant de profiter,Clarke tu compte vraiment bronzer dans cette tenue ?

Je pose alors mon regard sur ma petite amie qui en effet porte encore son T-shirt,je m'allonge alors sur le transat restant,étant déjà en maillot de bain et dit :

Lexa : _(sourie)_ J'avoue que ce n'est pas avec ce T-shirt que tu va prendre des couleurs mon cœur.

Clarke : _(boude)_ Oui c'est bon,c'est bon j'ai compris je vais me changer.

Lexa : _(me lève et lui attrape le bras)_ Attend !

Clarke : _(se retourne)_ Oui ?

Lexa : _(l'embrasse)_ C'est bon tu peut y aller !

Clarke : _(sourie et se cale dans mes bras)_ C'est toute suite beaucoup plus tentant de rester ici maintenant..

Lexa : _(rigole)_ File avant que je ne change d'avis !

Son doux rire cristallin résonne encore une fois jusqu'à mes oreilles et je la voie se diriger vers la villa,mon regard toujours poser sur elle je me fait d'un coup surprendre par les bras de mon frère qui me porte et me jette à l'eau.

Je sort alors de celle ci,surprise,les yeux aussi grand que des secoupes.

Lexa Mais sa ne vas pas oui ?

Lincoln : Tu commençais à baver petite sœur.

Je lui fais de nouveau comprendre mon mécontentement en lui envoyant une giclé d'eau puis en profite pour commencer a faire des allées retour dans cette grande étendue d'eau qu'est notre piscine.

Après une énième brasse c'est la voie de Jasper qui me sort de mes pensées.

Jasper : Bon du coup vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Raven : Fête foraine !

Monty : On y est déjà allé hier Rav.

Raven : Et alors ?

Bellamy : Paint ball ?

Octavia : Pour encore avoirs des bleues partout pendant une semaine non merci !

Jasper : Ho je sais,un saut en parachute !

Niylah : Hors de question,je te ferais dire que la moitié d'entre nous ont le vertiges.

Jasper : Ho vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Harper : Et pourquoi pas un Karting ?

Alors que tout le monde commence à approuver cette nouvelle idées sourire aux lèvres le miens s'efface plutôt rapidement quand je vois que derrière la baie vitrée séparant le salon à la cours extérieur se trouve Clarke et Finn entrain de se parler,du moins de se disputé quand je vois le visage fermée de ma blonde,Finn lui attrape alors la main en lui donnant quelque chose que ma belle s'empresse de lui rendre,mais que se passe t'il entre ces deux la ?Finn tente une nouvelle fois de s'approcher d'elle..quand je m'apprête à sortir de la piscine pour les rejoindre,Clarke le pousse et sort du salon pour nous rejoindre à l'extérieur suivie de l'abrutit aux cheveux long.

Je comble le peu d'espace qui reste entre nous deux et lui attrape sa main.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait encore ?

Clarke ressert un peu plus sa main dans la mienne et vient déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Clarke : Rien ne t'en fait pas.

Finn vient d'approcher du reste de nos amis tout en me regardant,je lui lance un regard dés plus noirs possible alors que lui à les lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire mauvais.

Lexa Je vais vraiment lui remettre mon poing dans la figure à celui la.

Clarke : Il n'en vaut pas la peine mon amour..

Lexa : Mais il..

Jasper : Hey les filles,il ne reste plus que vos deux avis à donner !

Clarke : _(se retourne vers eux)_ Quel avis ?

Raven : Je vais aller leurs mettre la pater aux Karting !

Bellamy : N'en soit pas si sur Reyes !

Raven : Ho que si,je te promet que tu vas t'en souvenir de cette course !

Bellamy: Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne serais tenir !

Raven : Alors je..

Octavia : Bon bref,vous venez avec nous ?

Clarke _(me regarde )_ Je..je ne me sent pas très bien enfaîte,mais va s'y toi ne t'inquiète pas.

Lexa : _(fronce les sourcils)_ Tu es sur ?

Clarke : Oui..oui je vais aller me recoucher un peu tant que vous êtes la bas.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois puis fais demi tour direction la Villa,elle à beau me dire de ne pas m'inquiète je le suis de plus en plus face à son comportement.

Raven : C'est bizarre ça..

Finn : Que veux tu elle à toujours été chelou !

Lexa : _(hausse le ton)_ Alors toi ne..

Lincoln : Okay,bon aller vous préparer on part dans cinq minutes.

Tous le monde approuve et rentre à l'intérieur de la villa afin de se changer.

Niylah : Lexa ?

Lexa : _(me retourne)_ Oui ?

Niylah : Tu..tu accepterais que j'aille lui parler deux minutes ? A Clarke je veut dire.

Lexa : Heu..et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas à te dictée ce que tu peux faire ou non donc oui bien sur.

Niylah : D'accord..merci

Je m'apprêter à partir lorsque que :

Niylah : Enfaîte ?

Lexa : _(la regarde)_ Mm ?

Niylah : Je..je sais qu'on en a déjà parler mais..je suis vraiment contente qu'elle ai quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie,vous former vraiment un beau couple et tu la rends vraiment heureuse.

Lexa : Je..et bien crois.

Elle me sourie une dernière fois avant de se retourner la villa,

Des pensées plein la tête je souffle un bon coup avant de me diriger moi aussi vers la maison.

 **POV Clarke :**

Niylah et venu me voir afin de nous prévenir que tous le monde s'apprêter à partir et de me demander si j'étais sur de ne pas y aller avec eux.

Niylah : Sa te changerais les idées tu sais.

Clarke : Je sais mais je préfère rester un peu seul désolé.

Niylah : Il est encore revenu à la charge n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Co..comment tu sais ?

Niylah : Je vous ai vus tous à l'heure dans le salon et je suppose que Lexa aussi puisque c'est à son regard que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose..

Clarke : _(souffle)_ Sa fait une petite semaine que sa dure..

Niylah : Une semaine? Mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

Clarke : On est censé être en vacance,je ne compte pas vous embêtez avec mes histoires.

Niylah : Clarke..

Clarke : Les autres vont t'attendre Nyl..

Niylah : _(souffle)_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?

Clarke : Nyl ! S'il te plaît !

Niylah: _( lève ses mains)_ C'est bon c'est bon je m'en vais,mais sache qu'on en rediscuteras.

Clarke : Si tu veux aller va t'en _dis-je en rigolant._

Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir entendu la porte claquer je me décider de descendre de nouveau et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand sur le canapé du salon je vis une tête brune dépasser.

Clarke : Lex ? qu'est ce que tu fais la,tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ?

Lexa : Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laissé toute seule ici..

Clarke : Tu me fais une petite place ?

Elle m'ouvre alors ses bras dans lesquels je me réfugies instantanément.

Lexa : Mon cœur ?

Clarke : Oui ?

Lexa : _(se redresse un peu)_ Dis..tu me fais vraiment confiance ?

Je fronce les sourcils à cette demande,est ce que je lui fait confiance?mais Bien sur que je lui fait confiance,c'est d'ailleurs la personne en qui ma confiance et la plus grande alors je ne comprend vraiment pas cette question.

Clarke : Pourquoi me demande tu cela ? Tu sais très bien que oui.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas dés fois..dés fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me parler,que..que tu y arrive plus facilement avec..avec Niylah par exemple..

Clarke : _(m'assoit)_ Mon amour,je te promet que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance..c'est même une certitude,c'est juste que j'ai du mal à t'avouer des choses de mon passé par peur de brisé ce que l'on a..

Voilà c'est dis,je ferme les yeux à la fin de ma phrase,sa me tue de savoir qu'elle pense que je n'ai pas confiance en elle alors que c'est tous le contraire,ce n'est pas une question de confiance qui pose problème pour moi,mais plutôt une question de peur de ce qui se passerait après lui avoir avoué l'intégralité de ce que j'ai vécu,peur de perdre l'être que j'aime réellement plus que tout pour des choses qui ne sont même plus d'actualité..enfin qui n'étais plus d'actualité jusqu'à ce que Finn revienne comme une fleure m'apporter plus de problèmes que je n'ai déjà.

Lexa : _(me caresse la joue)_ Ouvre tes yeux.

C'est donc ce que je fais,et à l'instant ou mes paupières se sont ouvertes mes iris ont plongés sans cet océans verts que sont ses yeux.

Clarke : _(verse une larme)_ Je ne veux pas que tu doute de ma confiance en toi Lex alors que tu es à jamais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps.

Un petit silence règne une nouvelle fois avant que Lexa le brise en redéposant sa main sur ma joue et en me regardant tendrement,un sourire niais collés sur ces lèvre je vois bien qu'elle s'apprête à prendre la paroles mais qu'elle est stressé par ces prochains mot,et après un petit soufflement de courage :

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke.

« Je t'aime Clarke »

« Je t'aime Clarke »

Cette phrase tourne et tourne encore dans ma tête,le monde n'existe plus autour de moi,seul ses magnifiques yeux et sont sourire éclatant me sont visible,rien..il n'y a plus rien à par elle..à part nous à l'heure qu'il est..

Mon dieu je pensais que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ne pourrais jamais être plus fort et pourtant..et pourtant c'est actuellement ce qui est en train de se passé.

Cette seule petite phrase..cette seule phrase à elle toute seule à réussis à me faire chaviré.

N'arrivant pas à prononcer un seul mot de plus qui pourrait briser ce qui se passe entre nous,oui je sais que j'aurais pu lui répondre un « moi aussi,moi aussi je t'aime Lexa plus que tu ne peux l'imaginé » mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'un simple je t'aime ne serait qu'un cailloux à côté de la montagne de chose que je ressent pour elle.

Alors c'est tous naturellement que je vient poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui veut faire passer tout ce que je ressent actuellement pour elle,tout cet amour,cette tendresse qui déborde de mon cœur.

A bout de souffle c'est à contre cœur que l'on se sépare..front contre front,mon regard posé dans le sien ,on se sourie comme alors on ne sait jamais souris.

Mes lèvres,mon cœur et mon esprit étant déjà en manque de son contact je vient me positionner à califourchon sur ses jambes et me rempare de ces lèvres,un baiser toujours tendre et amoureux qui devient de plus en plus passionné chaque secondes qui passes,sa langue vient alors nargué ma lèvre inférieur et c'est tout bonnement que je lui autorise l'accès a ma bouche,mes mains dans ces cheveux ses mains sur mes hanches remontant peu à peu le T-shirt que j'avais remis tout à l'heure,nous nous embrassons comme jamais nous ne l'avons fait et alors qu'elle passe le bout de tissus au dessus de ma tête,je lui chuchote :

Clarke : Pas ici..vient _dis-je en prenant sa main de ma main gauche et ramassant mo_ _n_ _T-shirt de mon autre main_

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous naturellement vers notre chambre ou à peine la porte passer que nos lèvres et nos corps reviennent chercher le contact de l'autre,plaqué contre la porte je relâche mon T-shirt et revient poser mes bras autour du coup de ma brune,le baiser s'intensifiant encore un peu plus comme si il n'était déjà pas assez intense,tous doucement je lui retire également son haut qui malheureusement pour moi avait également était remis avant le départ de nos amis,le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête et revenant directement me remettre dans ma position précédente.

C'est sous mon petit cris ou gémissement de surprise que Lexa après avoir posé ses mains sur mes cuisse me soulève et m'emmena jusqu'à notre lit,dés que mon dos rencontre le matelas je repose une nouvelle fois mon regard saphir dans ceux émeraude de ma Lexa qui me sourie niaisement avant de venir se positionné au dessus de moi.

Peau contre peau nous revenions la ou nous en étions mes mains parcourant désormais son dos les siennes parcourant tendrement mon ventre en y exerçant de tendres caresses comme à son habitude….

Sa main descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de mon short..et je pourrais vous dire que la suite est inévitable,je pourrais vous dire que nous sommes sur le point de vitre un instant de pur folie avec l'être que nous aimons tous les deux le plus au monde mais c'est sans compter sur mon passé qui me revient de plus en plus en mémoire,comment ? Comment je peut lui prouver tous l'amour que je lui porte actuellement alors qu'elle ne sais pas qui je suis réellement ?

Non

Non

Non,je ne peut pas lui faire ça

Non

Je me dois d'être honnête avec elle,elle le mérite plus que qui conque

Sa main descend toujours un peut plus bas,ses lèvres arpentant mon coup..

Non..

Elle doit savoir,elle doit savoir avant tous..

Elle doit savoir à qui elle à affaire..

Non

Clarke : Non..

Les mouvement de Lexa s'arrête d'un coup et elle replonge c'est beaux yeux dans les miens,ses beaux yeux arpentant beaucoup plus que la frustration,mais aussi la confusion et l'inquiétude..

Clarke : Non arrête

Lexa : Clarke ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Je..je ne peut pas..

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?

Oui Oui je sais mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenus pour la fin n'est ce pas ?

J'attend réellement vos avis avec impatience, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre comme d'habitude!

Sur ceux on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final qui s'intituleras **Dernières révélations**.

Merci à vous et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine :)

 _Ps: Merci au guest pour sa review :)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre final : Dernière révélation.**

* * *

 **Hey de retour aujourd'hui avec le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je dois dire que sa me rend un peu triste de me dire que je n'aurais pu mes perpétuelles publications du mercredi et surtout ces quelques échanges que j'ai avec vous depuis le début !**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir soutenus jusqu'au bout et surtout m'avoir permis d'amené cette histoire à son terme,il faut dire ce qui est je n'aurais tout simplement jamais pensé dépasser les 120 reviews ou encore les plus de 20 000 vues alors encore merci !**

 **Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture,lecture qui vous apporteras la réponses à vos questions..alors que s'est il passé dans la passé de Clarke ?**

 **Je vous retrouves en bas pour quelques dernières informations.**

 **Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : _(surprise)_ Clarke.. ?

Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour me dégager et aller m'installai au pied du lit afin de commencé à revêtir mes vêtements étant tombés un peu plus tôt.

Clarke : _(pleure)_ Je..je..suis désolé Lexa..je ne peut pas..

Je l'entends se relever du lit et la sent après une certaine hésitation poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Lexa : _(confuse)_ Je..je croyais..est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?

J'incline ma tête légèrement afin de voire cette magnifique femme devant moi,puis je relève mes yeux vers les siens ou je peut observé toute l'inquiétude,la confusion et la tristesse qu'ils s'y dégagent,et je m'en veut terriblement pour avoir teinté ses si jolies yeux émeraudes de tels sentiments alors que mon vœu le plus cher serait de la combler d'amour,de joie et de gaîté,lui dire à qu'elle point elle est magnifique et à quelle point je la trouve formidable,mais non..encore une fois j'arrive à tous gâché à cause des histoires de mon passé..

Clarke : _(rigole tristement)_ Non..non pas du tout Lexa,tu..tu as été..tu es parfaite crois moi,c'est moi le soucie..et..laisse tomber,je suis désolé vraiment..

Lexa : _(retient ma main alors que j'allais attrapé mon t-shirt)_ Attend Clarke,dis moi se qu'il se passe.. ?

Clarke : _(baisse les yeux)_ Je ne peut pas.. ..

Lexa : _(_ _me fait tourner entièrement de son côté_ _)_ Bien-sur que tu le peut,Clarke..regardes moi s'il te plaît..

Clarke : _(tous bas)_ C'est..

Lexa : Regarde moi.

J'encre une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien,quelques secondes passent avant de voir son éternel sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Lexa C'est bien mieux comme ça,je vois bien que sa ne vas pas mon cœur alors explique moi se qui te met dans cet état..

Clarke : Je ne peut pas..vraiment..

Lexa : _(prend ma main)_ Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas,tu sais que tu peut tous me dire ?

Clarke : _(regardes nos mains)_ A cause de ça..

Lexa : Je ne comprend vraiment p..

Clarke : _(pleure)_ Tous simplement parce que je tient trop à toi..à nous pour pouvoir tous te dire,je ne veut pas perdre se début de relation juste parfaite que l'on a,mais je sais aussi que ne pas te le dire c'est te cacher qui je suis du moins qui j'ai était et je ne veut pas bâtir notre relation sur un mensonge tu comprend ?,tu mérite beaucoup mieux que moi Lex..

Lexa : _(essuie mes larmes de ses pouces)_ Je comprend..et je le respecte mais toi..tu dois aussi comprendre que se n'est pas à toi de décidé si je te mérites ou non,parce que à toi de me croire maintenant quand je te dis que j'ai une chance infinie de t'avoir à mes côtés,je n'ai pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps,depuis trop longtemps, et depuis que tu es arrivé tu..tu me refait vivre Clarke..Toutes ses émotions que j'avais essayé de cacher sont revenu comme si de rien était à la seconde ou j'ai poser mes yeux sur toi,alors fait moi confiance quand je te dis qu'être à tes côtés est la chose la plus magnifique qui ai pu m'arriver..

Je le regarde intensément comme pour pouvoir sonder son âme,savoir si elle dis vrai ou non même si je n'ai aucun doute la dessus,ses simples mots m'ont bouleversés plus que je ne l'aurais cru et ne font que renforcer les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard.

Clarke : _(la regarde)_ Je..Tu..tu ne le penseras plus une fois que je t'aurais raconté..

Lexa Encore une fois tu ne peut pas savoir d'avance comment je réagirais,tu as peur que je te juge et que je ne te regardes plus de la même façon n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Bien sûr que o..

Lexa : _(la coupe)_ Est ce que c'est déjà arrivé une seule fois ?

Clarke : Je ne comprend p..

Lexa _( la coupe de nouveau)_ Est ce qu'une seule fois je t'ai juger ? Est ce qu'une seule fois je t'ai regardé différemment que de la façon dont je te regardes actuellement ? Tu ressentais la même peur quand tu m'a raconté se qui est arrivé a ton père,que tu te sentais responsable de l'accident et pourtant est-ce que je t'ai regardé une seule fois autrement qu'avec un regard montrant ce que je ressent pour toi Clarke.. ?

« Ce que je ressent pour toi Clarke »

Clarke : C'est différent cette fois..

Lexa : _(ressert la prise sur mes mains)_ Tu as besoin d'en parler et j'ai besoin de savoir,je ne veut en rien te forcer je te le promet mais..bon sang Clarke je t'aime..,alors si tu ne veux vraiment mais vraiment pas m'en parler je passerais outre je te le promet,parce qu'une vie sans toi je ne l'envisage pas..c'est fou tous se que tu me fais ressentir..,alors si tu veut on se lève et on fait comme si de rien été...ou alors je m'allonge _(dit-elle en le faisant)_ ,tu vient te blottir contre moi,et on ne parles pas,juste on reste l'une contre l'autre jusqu'au moment ou tu te sentiras capable de me raconter.

Encore une fois mon regard ne peut se décrocher d'elle,j'ai tellement de chance d'être tomber sur une personne comme elle,j'ai beau essayer de toute mes forces de me dire que lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passer la fera peut être fuir,quand mon regard plonge dans le sien c'est comme si toute mes craintes s'étaient envolées,Lexa est véritablement devenu cette ancre à laquelle je dois me raccroché et c'est sur cette pensée que je souffle un bon coup et que je vient me blottir bien fort contre cette merveilleuse personne aux bras si rassurant.

Quelques minutes passent sans qu'aucunes de nous deux ne dis un mot comme elle la dis précédemment,elle sait très bien que si je me suis installé dans ses bras c'est parce que je veut,que je vais parler,le plus dur et bien évidement de le faire.

Je souffle une nouvelle fois pour me donner tous le courage dont j'ai besoins et décide enfin à prendre la parole :

Clarke : Tout à commencé il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant,comme tu l'as devinés je pense à la mort de mon père..quand j'ai appris qu'il nous avait quitté..mon monde s'est comme écroulé..à l'hôpital je ne manger plus,ne buvais plus et la culpabilité n'arrangeait en rien la situation,si bien que je faisait crise de larmes sur crise crise de larmes..mais pas de banals crise que les minutes écoulés peuvent calmés..plutôt se genre de crise ou mon souffle se coupé et qu'il était devenu pour moi impossible à respirer _(je me blottit un peu plus fort contre elle si c'est possible)_ les infirmières ont du à de nombreuses reprises venir en urgence pour me donner de la morphine ou je ne sais quels autres calmant afin de me calmer instantanément,et les crises survenant plusieurs fois par jour je peut t'assurer que je les voyaient presque plus que ma mère qui pourtant passé deux fois par jour,une fois avant et une foi à la fin de son service..

Et de fil en aiguille c'est comme ci je ne pouvais plus me passer de ces calmants quotidiens,à la sortie de l'hôpital soit à peu près deux semaine plus tard,on m'a fourni une ordonnance avec ces fameux cachés à prendre uniquement si je refaisait une crise,mais l'aspect de planitude,de bien être et plus particulièrement d'oublie que pouvaient me procurés ces simples gélules blanches ont pris le dessus sur moi,j'ai commencé à en prendre pendant chaque nuit à cause des cauchemars de l'accident puis au fils du temps je me suis dis qu'il serait préférable que je n'y pense plus du tout alors j'en est pris régulièrement tous les jours,,jusqu'à ce que mon flacon pourtant bien remplis sois vide,je ne pouvais pas en parler à ma mère,elle se saurais douter que quelque chose n'aller pas,alors je me suis tourné vers un amis _( rire amer)_ oui un amis de la bande..Finn.. je savais que part ses contacts avec Murphy, le frère de Niylah il pourrait me procuré se que j'avais besoin, et c'est ce qu'il à fait pendant un peu prés un an,je savais que j'étais devenu dépendante mais je faisait attention à ne pas en prendre trop pour ne pas que mes proches s'en rendent compte alors je l'ai prenaient principalement le soir avant de dormir pour éviter de trop penser, le matin bien sur c'était compliquer mais ceux du soir agissaient toujours vu à l'heure ou j'allais couché donc sa rester supportable..

Au bout d'un an et demi,sa à changer..j'ai rencontré Wells,il était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours mais son comportement à changer du jour au lendemain avec moi,il était beaucoup plus présent qu'il ne l'étais avant,me monter plus d'affection..si bien qu'un jour il m'a annoncé que tous se temps il était amoureux de moi..il m'a embrassé.. _( je sent Lexa se tendre un peu plus à cette confession)_ et je ne serais dire pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repousser..sa faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi apaisait que je me suis laisser aller et me suis dis « Okay pourquoi pas,c'est quelqu'un de bien qui plus est »,Nous nous sommes donc mis ensemble et j'ai commencé à baisser le nombre de cachets que je prenait au part avant,j'en avais toujours besoin mais moins puisqu'il était présent,tous se passer bien jusqu'au jour ou on s'est disputés pour une quelconque broutille de jalousie,sauf que je n'étais déjà pas bien de part le jour qu'on était..l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père..et cette dispute n'a en rien arrangé mon état alors une fois qu'il est parti prendre l'air pour se changer les idées j'ai couru dans ma chambre le souffle de plus en plus coupé afin de trouver le flacon de se que je désirer le plus actuellement,une fois quelques tiroirs retournés j'ai fini par le trouver..vide.. J'ai alors enfiler ma veste le plus vite possible et est couru jusqu'à chez Finn qui habite à une quinzaine de minutes de chez moi,il m'a ouvert le sourire aux lèvres alors que moi j'étais dans un piteux état partagé entre les larmes,la tristesse et le manque..Il m'a ouvert la porte et m'a fait avancer jusqu'à dans le salon ou était disposé Murphy entrain de remplir quelques sachets avec une poudre blanche,je me suis retourner vers Finn en lui demandant si il pouvait m'aider de nouveau,il m'a répondu par un sourire encore plus grand si s'est possible et m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait plus mais qu'il en avait des un peu plus fort mais faisant le même effet,je n'ai pas hésiter et est accepté,il s'est diriger vers Murphy et à pris un de ses flacons qu'il était en train d'écraser,il m'en à fait prendre un de suite et je me suis directement senti beaucoup mieux,comme ci ceux que je prenais avant n'était rien face à cela,j'étais juste...juste bien. Et sa à continuer comme ça pendant 2 mois,moi repoussant de plus en plus les gens à qui je tenait Octavia,Raven..Wells avec qui j'ai rompu,il se poser de plus en plus de question sur mon état et je savais pertinemment que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui,et puis de toute façon j'avais Finn..

Deux mois plus tard Finn et moi avons était invité chez les Murphy pour essayer une sois disant nouvelle Marchandise,j'avais déjà pris un de ces fameux cachets qu'il me donner alors on peu dire que je n'étais plus vraiment maître de moi même,j'ai accepté et on s'est retrouvé la bas..Finn me tendant de nombrables cachets en me disant que sa me ferait du bien,moi acceptant et Murphy essayant de me faire comprendre que je ne devrais pas et qu'en parallèle il ne fallait pas faire de bruit puisque sa sœur était entrain de dormir,ses parents travaillant avec ceux de Finn ils étais tous partis en voyage d'affaire..

Je planais déjà depuis au moins 15 minutes et Finn continuer toujours à m'en proposé plus il était aussi shooté que moi si se n'est plus et n'a pas tellement apprécier le fait que cette fois si je refuser ce qui me proposer,je me suis dis que sa partais beaucoup trop loin,alors j'ai commencé à me lever tous doucement et est récupéré ma veste pour retourner chez moi,et on peut dire qu'encore une fois Finn n'était pas du même avis que moi,il m'a fait rasseoir de force sur le canapé et m'a obliger à avaler un dernier comprimés me disant que sa effacerais mes craintes,j'ai bien essayer de me relever,de le repousser mais j'avais la tête qui tourner de plus en plus et Finn à profiter de cela me mettant un puis deux nouvelles gélules dans la bouche..j'avais les larmes aux yeux et ne comprenais pas tous ce qui m'arriver..

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes je l'ai est informé que je me sentais vraiment mal et que j'allais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain,je tanguer plus que jamais,ne voyait clairement plus rien et étant prise de sueur à la fois bouillante et glacé,je n'ai pourtant jamais atteint mon but puisque je me suis écroulé au sol prise de soubresaut et voyant ma vie défiler peu à peu,la dernière chose que je me souvient c'est de Niylah se jetant sur moi,puis après j'ai seulement quelques Flash comme la voir me jeter dans la baignoire,je la voie crier mais ne comprend pas un seul mot,la voie se pencher vers moi puis plus rien..J'ai appris par la suite qu'elle m'avait fait vomir presque la totalité des cachets que j'avais ingérer,elle avait l'habitude avec son frère alors savait très bien ce qu'elle avait à faire,au bout d'un certain temps à avoir appliqué cette méthode et m'assurer que j'allais bien elle à appeler Lincoln en sachant que j'aurais jamais acceptés que l'une de mes meilleure amie me voit dans cet état la et qu'il était le seul parmi mes autres amis de confiance à avoir une voiture,elle lui à expliquer la situation et ils m'ont ramenés chez moi,ils m'ont veiller pendant un moi durant

à m'aider,me soutenir pendant ma cure...et j'ai réussis..j'ai battu cette putain d'addiction même si se n'était en rien facile,c'était tous le contraire même c'était un véritable enfer mais je m'en suis sorti..grâce à eux et puis grâce aux filles qui malgré mon éloignement et le manque d'informations sur ceux qui s'était passer ont étaient présente pour moi..depuis je n'ai plus rien toucher,et je ne veut plus rien toucher..

Depuis je n'adresse plus un seul mot à Finn,et les autres n'étant pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé mise à part O et Raven depuis vraiment peu,je suis un peu obligé de continuer à le voir,mais il ne m'approche plus également du moins ne m'approchais plus,depuis cette semaine..depuis qu'il sait pour toi et moi il revient à la charge peu à peu,me disant que je suis triste et qu'il avait ce qu'il faut pour me faire retrouver le sourire comme il à pu le faire,c'est encore se qu'il à essayer de faire à la soirée d'hier ou tout à l'heure en me mettant en main un de ces sachet de poudre ,mais je l'ai repousser une nouvelle fois,il m'a dis des mots blessant,essayant de me faire sentir mal pour avoir le dessus..mais c'est finis tous ça,il n'a plus de contrôle sur moi et l'a bien compris encore une fois aujourd'hui..

 _Je la regarde,elle ne m'a pas couper une seule fois la parole et est comme absorbé par ce que je lui ai dis,elle ne me regarde pas,son regard et vissé sur le plafond de notre chambre,elle n'a pas retirer son bras autour de ma taille mais je voit bien qu'elle est comme absente.._

Clarke : _( se redresse)_ Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir cacher tous ça Lex,mais je n'arriver pas à te l'avoué,j'avais trop peur que la vison que tu as de moi change,parce que je savais ce qui aller arrivé,ce qui est arrivé,mais ce que tu me faisait ressentir,non pardon se que tu me fait ressentir c'est tellement...Je n'ai même pas de mot à mettre dessus..

Lexa : _(Souffle et se redresse)_ Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu de la piqûre à ta main quand ta mère voulait te recoudre quand tu t'étais blessé au bar ?

Je fronce les sourcils,je ne m'attendais à tous sauf à ça,je m'attendais à de la tristesse,de la colère et de la rancune et pourtant à se moment même elle me ose une question sur un ton tous sauf en colère..

Clarke : Oui..

Lexa : _(se redresse à son tour)_ Bien.

Clarke : _(confuse)_ Bien ?

Lexa _(me regarde)_ Bien..

Clarke : C'est tous ?

Lexa : Je te mentirais si je te disais que c'était tous,certes je suis triste..mais pas triste que tu m'es rien dis..triste que tu es du vivre sa seule..je suis en colère au ça oui mais pas en colère contre toi,mais contre cet abruti infini qui n'a fait que profiter du mal-être dans lequel tu t'étais plonger pour profiter de toi,et je peut aussi t'avouer que l'envie de lui coller de nouveau mon poing dans la figure ne me manque pas..

Clarke : _( surprise)_ Je..

Lexa Je ne te juges pas Clarke mais j'ai une question..

Clarke : Je..oui bien sûr..

Lexa : C'est terminé ? Je veut dire..Tu en as véritablement finis avec ça ?

Clarke : Oui,se n'étais qu'une erreur et vu ou sa m'a mener je peut t'assurer que je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer..

Lexa : _(sourie)_ C'est tous ce que je voulais savoir.

Clarke : Je..je suis complètement largué la..je ne m'attendais à tous sauf à ça..

Lexa : Je te l'ai dis Clarke,si tu t'attendais à un jugement tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

Clarke : _(fronce les sourcil_ _s_ _)_ Alors ?

Lexa : Alors si tu le veut bien nous arrêtons de vivre dans le passé et vivons au jour le jour,toi,moi..nous..c'est tous ce qui compte maintenant,Tu as fait une erreur certes,mais j'en ai fait également au cour de mon passé,avec Costia notamment,alors si tu le veut bien on laisse tous ça derrière nous et maintenant je vais embrassé la fille pour qui mon cœur est tombé.

Clarke : _(pleure)_ Lex..

Lexa : _(pose une main sur ma joue )_ Chut Clarke,juste Chut,on à assez discuté pour aujourd'hui..

Délicatement,passionnément et amoureusement elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes,un baiser remplie d'amour de tendresse,un baisser de ce qui à de plus magique,nos corps se recollent à nouveaux pour un baisers un peu accentués,d'un léger pousser je me retrouve de nouveau dos au matelas,avec cette magnifique femme au dessus de moi,m'embrassant comme si s'était la première fois que nos lèvres rentrés un contact..

A bout de souffle,elle s'écarte afin de reprendre celui ci,mes yeux plonger dans les siens,le bleu saphir rencontrant le vert émeraude dans un doux et profond regard.

Clarke : Vous êtes ma nouvelle drogue Lexa Woods,la meilleure et la plus addictive que je n'ai jamais goûter..

Je m'empresse de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes comme si en ce simple temps loin d'elle mon oxygène m'avait échapper,comme si mon âme avait besoin de la sienne pour redevenir entière,en se simple constat je sais..je sais je j'ai trouver une perle rare,je sais que j'ai trouver mon âme sœur puisque la simple pensée d'être loin d'elle me brise le cœur.

De son doux toucher,de son souffle chaud contre ma peau,de ses lèvres sur les miennes et de son corps sur le mien je sais à présent que je suis magnifiquement amoureuse d'elle,plus rien ne sert de le nier quand l'inévitable est arrivé et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées,c'est entre deux baisers passionnés qu'elle me souffle de nouveau ces trois petit mots.

Lexa : _(me regarde)_ Je t'aime Clarke..

Je la regarde,comme toujours perdu..noyer dans son regard ou je peut voir tous l'amour qu'elle ressent pour moi,et c'est tous aussi naturellement que je lui répond moi aussi..

Clarke : _(la regarde)_ Je t'aime aussi Lexa..comme je n'ai jamais aimer personnes.

Et c'est sur ces trois petits mot que je scelle de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes,pas pour un simple baiser..mais pour bien plus..pour une promesse,la promesse de l'aimer pour le restant de mes jours,mois années que je compte bien passé à ces côtés..

Comme quoi en une simple rencontre anodine ,en un simple regard échanger,en une seule paroles prononcés j'ai tous de suite su.. su à quelle point cette rencontre inattendu aller changer le courant de ma vie.

 **END**

* * *

Alorsssss ? Rahhh j'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fin !

Je dois dire qu'elle est prévu comme cela depuis environ la moitié de l'histoire.. Vous avez donc enfin la réponse à vos questions,ce qui s'est passé avec Finn, comment Niylah lui a littéralement sauvé la vie et pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas a se mettre entièrement dans sa relation avec Lexa..tous simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de gâcher cette magnifique histoire qui était entrain de se concrétiser de plus en plus..

J'attends donc vos retours avec impatience et je me ferais donc grandement plaisir de vous répondre !

 **Petite infos supplémentaire : Il y a quelques temps de cela je vous avez parlé de la possibilité d'un tome deux, rien n'est encore posé ou même définitif pour l'instant mais sa reste dans un coin de ma tête, la seule chose que je peut vous dire c'est que si je fais un tome deux sa sera un tome avec probablement beaucoup plus de drama..**

 **Cela vous plairai tout de même ?**

 **De toute façon si suite il y a je la publierai ou vous avertirais ici afin que vous ne la louper pas !**

Encore une énorme merci à vous et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.

A Samedi pour les gens qui me suivent sur Part of Me:)


End file.
